Ronald, Weasley n6
by Kurome95
Summary: Depuis tout petit Ron s'est toujours senti de trop dans cette grande famille. Il doute, encore plus depuis sa répartition désastreuse à Serpentard. Pourrait-il être plus qu'un Weasley ? De l'enfance à l'âge adulte Ronald va apprendre à s'émanciper.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Ronald, Weasley n°6_

 **Résumé** : Depuis tout petit Ron s'est toujours senti de trop dans cette grande famille. Il doute, encore plus depuis sa répartition désastreuse. Pourrait-il être plus qu'un Weasley ? De l'enfance à l'âge adulte Ronald va apprendre à s'émanciper.

 **Genres** : Famille, Drame, Romance, Homosexualité

 **Disclaimer** : Bon, naturellement l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, même si je cherche encore à adopter Ron…

 **Pairing** : Différents pairings à prévoir mais ce sera un Dron principalement.

 **Nombre de chapitre** : 10 chapitres.

 **Rythme de publication** : J'ai actuellement un peu d'avance, je vais donc dire un chapitre tous les 15 jours mais je préfère toutefois ne rien promettre.

 **Note 1** : Plus de trois ans que je n'ai _RIEN_ publié ici et je me lance pour la toute première fois dans l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ! C'est un peu le stress, j'admets…

 **Note 2** : Bien que je retrace la saga originelle il s'agit d'un **UA** où Voldemort est bien mort le 31 octobre 1981.

 **Note 3** : Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de bashing, forcément des personnages vont paraître quelques fois négatifs mais ce ne sera jamais ridicule et gratuit.

 **Note 4** : Ça commence à faire beaucoup de notes… Je remercie **Westyversionfrench** , qui n'étant pas ma beta, a tout de même fait un super travail de relecture ; bref merci !^^

Bonne lecture !

 **1er mars 1980**

Molly Weasley, mère aguerrie, poussa un gémissement alors que son mari dégageait une mèche humide de son front. Comme elle avait hâte de tenir son bébé entre ses bras, de le pouponner. L'accouchement mettait peut-être plus de temps que les précédents mais Molly avait un pressentiment qui la réconfortait. Effectivement, pour la première fois en cinq grossesses, elle sentait qu'elle aurait une petite fille. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais spéculé auparavant mais cette fois la sorcière avait senti un quelque chose de différent. Oui, cette fois c'était une petite fille. Elle aimait ses fils bien sûr, ils étaient tous merveilleux. Comment ne pas être émerveillée devant ces cinq petites frimousses ? Cependant une princesse pour clore la fratrie serait tout aussi formidable et puis, elle aurait tous ses grands-frères pour la protéger. Oui Molly imaginait très bien le tableau de famille.

Le médicomage annonça l'avancée du travail. L'enfant allait bientôt arriver, enfin. L'accouchement se révélait particulièrement fatiguant bien que madame Weasley soit une patiente calme, l'expérience obligeait. Le mari serra la main de sa compagne et jeta un regard à la sage-femme qui hocha légèrement la tête. Le crâne apparaissait.

"C'est un chevelu qui va bientôt arriver, allez pousser madame !

\- Tout se passe bien, vous êtes sûre ?" demanda Arthur de nature anxieuse.

"Même s'il prend son temps, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas en retard pour autant. N'est-ce pas Molly ?"

La concernée hocha la tête, Arthur devait garder en mémoire la naissance des jumeaux qui avait été particulièrement rapide. Après tout, ces deux fripons étaient plus petits. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la matriarche poussa, ses jambes furent prises de sursauts sous l'effort. Alors que la tête du bébé avançait, la mère lâcha de longues plaintes sous les encouragements des trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

"C'est bien ma chérie, c'est ça…

\- La tête est passée, plus que les épaules et le plus dur sera fini."

Effectivement, le corps du nourrisson glissa rapidement une fois cette partie du corps passée. Le père offrit un sourire soulagé et félicita sa femme tandis que la sage-femme frottait vigoureusement le corps du nouveau-né légèrement bleuâtre.

"Elle va bien ? Dites-moi que tout va bien ! Ho non j'ai mis trop de temps…

\- Shtt… ça va venir j'en suis sûr. N'est-ce pas ?"

Bien que se voulant rassurant, Arthur sentait ses tripes se serrer, et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si le corps de Molly ne suivait plus après six grossesses rapprochées ? Il se pinça les lèvres, retenant sa respiration tant qu'il n'entendait pas les cris de son enfant. Heureusement cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que les pleurs tonitruants se mettent à résonner dans la salle. La pression se relâcha et la sage-femme offrit un grand sourire. La sorcière se rapprocha avec l'enfant grossièrement enveloppé dans son linge pour le transmettre à la mère qui tendait les bras avec impatience, faisant fi de la fatigue. Avec un sourire béat, elle ricana en constatant qu'effectivement sa princesse possédait une petite touffe de cheveux flamboyante. Elle était magnifique.

"Félicitations pour votre nouveau petit garçon !

\- Il est adorable." Murmura le père qui s'émerveilla aussitôt sur son nouveau fils.

Toutefois personne ne prêta attention au visage crispé de Molly Weasley. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait été si sûre pourtant.

 **31 décembre 1980**

"Maman ! Fred et George se sont encore échappés dans le jardin.

\- Maman ! Ron a fait caca !

\- Maman fait à manger mes poussins, vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Et où est Percy ?" demanda la matriarche, les cheveux en pagaille, à ses deux ainés.

"Il est dans ses livres d'images." Répondit Charlie tandis que Bill déboulait dans le jardin afin d'attraper les deux fuyards qui avaient eu la riche idée de jouer dans la neige.

Molly délaissa ses casseroles pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre et s'exclama en voyant son aîné courir derrière Fred alors qu'il tenait un George hilare entre les bras. Merlin que les jumeaux étaient infernaux depuis qu'ils marchaient ! Seulement deux ans mais c'étaient de véritables trotteurs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils tombent malades le jour du nouvel an. La mère essuya à la hâte ses mains et quitta presqu'en courant la cuisine, baguette dégainée pour sécher les enfants.

Charlie resta songeur face à la pagaille qui régnait depuis ce matin dans la maison mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur les cris de son jeune frère qui se trouvait seul dans le salon. Il se hâta à son tour afin de prendre un Ron en larmes dans les bras.

"Hé tout doux petit Ronnie, tu vas être tout propre !"

Mais le concerné, rouge de colère, continuait à hurler. Charlie se dit que ce n'était encore qu'un bébé qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Après tout il n'avait pas même un an ! A part manger, dormir, pleurer et faire des câlins, ça ne faisait pas grand-chose un bébé. Mais aux yeux de Charlie, Ron était pourtant son chouchou, il adorait s'occuper de lui. En y songeant, les jumeaux se contentaient très bien de la présence de l'autre, ils étaient inséparables. Percy, lui, c'était un solitaire qui fuyait le bruit et le désordre. Et puis Bill, ben, c'était Bill le grand-frère. Toujours à faire le chef car il était le plus vieux, c'était lui qui prenait les décisions en affichant toujours son air fier et en bombant le torse. Charlie l'adorait mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Et puis, il n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui, ce n'était pas si énorme ! Mais non Monsieur Bill était l'aîné, un point c'est tout. Le jeune garçon reporta son attention sur le bambin qui commençait à essuyer son nez dans le pull en laine de son frère. Ce dernier rigola et pouffa un "Dégueu !" qui eut le mérite de faire sourire le petit par mimétisme. Ron était définitivement le plus mignon à ses yeux.

Le reste de l'après-midi Charlie resta dans sa chambre en compagnie du dernier né qui regardait son frère déblatérer à propos de Quidditch tout en serrant dans ses bras sa peluche. Ron ne comprenait rien aux causeries du garçon mais la manière grotesque qu'avait ce dernier de sauter sur son lit afin de mimer les différents postes du sport émerveillait le petit. Il secoua joyeusement les bras et se lança à son tour dans un babillage indéchiffrable jusqu'à l'heure du diner où arrivèrent leurs oncles Gideon, Fabian et Bilius.(1)

La soirée fut indéniablement mouvementée malgré les temps sombres que connaissait le monde sorcier. Le couple Weasley pouvait compter sur les frères Prewett pour animer les discussions et occuper les enfants. À l'approche du décompte de la nouvelle année, la fratrie luttait difficilement contre le sommeil. Les jumeaux avaient élu domicile dans les bras de Gideon, Percy dans ceux de Fabian tandis que Ron ronflait légèrement – bouche entrouverte – sur les genoux de Charlie qui s'amusait doucement avec les doigts du bambin. Bill fut finalement le premier à voir que sa mère s'agitait sur son siège alors que sa main semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son ventre.

"J'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose…" commença-t-elle en saisissant la main de son mari.

"J'ai appris ce matin que j'étais enceinte."

"Encore ?" marmonna Charlie si bas que seul Bill l'entendit et rit, le regard néanmoins rendu pétillant par l'annonce.

Les adultes félicitèrent la future mère qui rayonnait de bonheur comme à chaque grossesse et se souhaitèrent bonne année dans de longues embrassades. Seul Ron resta obstinément les yeux fermés malgré le vacarme, sentant à peine l'étreinte se resserrer autour de lui.

 **2 septembre 1982**

"Arthur chéri ! Notre petit Bill est à Gryffondor !

\- Ce n'est pas bien étonnant, ça se voyait." Répondit doucement le mari face à l'enthousiasme de sa femme alors qu'il lisait la Gazette du sorcier. C'était à peine croyable comme le contenu du journal avait évolué en quelques mois depuis la disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Molly continua de s'extasier devant la lettre qu'ils venaient de recevoir, personne n'aurait douté de la répartition de leur premier fils mais cela gonflait son cœur d'une grande fierté. N'était-ce pas la marque de fabrique des Weasley ? Bill ne faisait que perpétuer la tradition. La matriarche serra contre elle Ginny qui était plus souvent dans ses bras qu'autre part. A sa naissance, Molly avait été folle en découvrant sa petite fille. Elle était là, c'était à peine croyable. Depuis près de dix-huit mois elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cette merveille. Bien évidement Molly n'oubliait pas le reste de sa fratrie mais personne ne pourrait nier qu'elle gâtait énormément Ginny. C'était officiellement la petite dernière, le couple savait qu'il fallait à présent se montrer raisonnable, la famille était enfin complète.

"Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Où est Bill ?

\- Ho il est à l'école mais ne t'inquiète pas il va bientôt revenir !"

Ron regarda autour de lui, comme pour trouver la présence de son frère, en vain. Il rapporta son attention sur sa mère qui embrassait le crâne de son bébé sans prêter attention au petit qui restait appuyé contre sa cuisse, demandant silencieusement un câlin. Il frappa faiblement de ses poings et piétina sur place, ses oreilles commençaient à rougir.

"Voyons Ron, ne fais pas l'andouille, ta sœur s'endort." Houspilla la mère en passant néanmoins sa main dans la chevelure du garçon.

"Allez, va t'assoir, on va manger."

Ron se dirigea vers la table, le visage rembruni, il s'était rapidement montré très jaloux vis-à-vis de Ginny. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit aux mêmes choses qu'elle ; alors, il se mura dans le silence. Même lorsque Charlie l'installa sur ses genoux.

"Charlie… Arrête de le porter, il va prendre l'habitude.

\- Mais il est encore petit Ronnie !" S'exclama le concerné.

"Oui bon… Faudrait bientôt arrêter ça."

Molly soupira. Elle regarda le visage boudeur de Ron, elle avait l'impression que cet enfant boudaitconstamment… Mais en réalité elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer qu'il y avait un mur entre eux. Depuis sa naissance, Molly avait eu un mal fou à tisser des liens avec lui. Etait-elle une mauvaise mère ? Non, elle aimait ses enfants, mais Ron était différent.

Molly Weasley n'avouerait jamais que la déception qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de son accouchement l'avait poussé à rejeter inconsciemment son fils.

 **31 août 1984**

Un hurlement de terreur résonna dans le Terrier alors que tout le monde dormait. Enfin tout le monde… La famille fut vite réveillée par les lames de Ron qui était sorti en trombe de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans la chambre de ses parents, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers à cause de sa panique. Le petit se réfugia dans le lit du couple, tentant d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir mais les sanglots qu'il poussait hachaient ses phrases. Arthur et Molly affichaient tous deux un air perdu.

"Maman ! Bertie il… araignée… dans mon lit !

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Bertie il est plus là ! Il…

\- Ron !" s'exclama la mère agacée par les enfantillages de son fils.

Le concerné se tut un instant, heurté par la réprimande, puis pleura de plus belle. A côté du lit des parents, dans son berceau, Ginny venait de se mettre debout et commença à pleurer elle aussi à cause du raffut. Arthur entreprit d'apaiser la petite ; Molly de son côté regardait sévèrement son fils. A coup sûr il allait réveiller toute la maison ! Et dire qu'ils devaient se lever demain pour aller à la gare !

"Ronald ça suffit ! Tu retournes te coucher !

\- Non ! Bertie…

\- Merlin, qui est Bertie à la fin ?!

\- Mon doudou !

\- Et bien tu l'as fait tomber, est-ce une raison pour réveiller tout le monde ?" s'écria-t-elle finalement, elle attrapa le garçon par le bras, il cria de plus belle.

"Mais qu'il se taise !" se fit entendre la voix indignée de Percy depuis sa chambre.

Molly bouillait intérieurement face au caprice de son fils qui se débattait comme un pauvre diable, plus aucun doute, tout le monde était réveillé. On aurait pu relever les morts cette nuit ! Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, ils passèrent devant la chambre de Charlie. Ce dernier se tenait sur le pas de la porte et observait la scène soucieusement. Les cris de Ron l'avaient réveillé mais ce qu'il l'avait interpelé le plus était la pure terreur qui suintait des cris.

"Non pas l'araignée ! Je veux pas !"

\- Maman…

\- Ho Charlie, désolée mon cœur, je sais que demain c'est le grand jour…" s'excusa la mère.

"Non mais… Tu devrais vérifier la chambre de Ron, peut-être que les araignées du grenier sont passées dans sa chambre."

La matriarche soupira, ce ne serait pas bien surprenant mais était-ce une raison pour pleurer ainsi ? Elle vit son fils se réfugier dans les bras de son frère pour y pleurer silencieusement. Elle promit de revenir rapidement pour régler cette histoire d'araignées et laissa ses fils. L'aîné, bien que fatigué, avait amené Ron dans sa chambre pour l'installer sur son lit. Il le détailla et se pinça les lèvres face à la triste allure du garçon. Le visage et les yeux bouffis, Ron tremblait et peinait pour reprendre sa respiration. C'était la première fois que Charlie le voyait dans un tel état.

"Hé, petit Ronnie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il passait une main dans la tignasse en pagaille.

Seul un long reniflement lui répondit dans un premier temps. Puis, l'enfant s'exprima d'une voix tremblotante, de peur que son frère ne le croie pas.

"J'étais avec Bertie et… Il s'est transformé en araignée ! Pour de vrai !"

\- Ho Ron… Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

\- Tu me crois pas ! Pas toi !

\- Désolé, si je te crois… Allez viens là."

Bien que vexé que même Charlie ne le croit pas – Charlie ! – il se réfugia dans ses bras ouverts. Et si l'araignée revenait ? Il préférait nettement être protégé, ce monstre ne pourrait rien faire face à son frère. Alors qu'il commençait à se calmer, leur mère revint avec l'ours en peluche à la main. Elle affichait une moue gênée après la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le fameux doudou s'était transformé véritablement en araignée… Elle avait surpris ses jumeaux cachés, de toute évidence ils venaient de démontrer leur premier signe de magie. Saisie de culpabilité de s'être montrée si rude avec son fils, elle s'approcha du lit pour tendre la peluche.

"Non !" Brailla Ron à l'approche de Bertie, trop apeuré à l'idée que le monstre revienne.

"Je suis désolée Ron, je n'avais pas compris… Viens que je te fasse un câlin, tout va bien maintenant.

\- Je te déteste !"

Il y eut un moment de flottement où même Charlie osa à peine respirer face à la bombe que venait de lâcher son frère. Il vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer et il se sentit coupable de serrer si fort Ron dans ses bras alors qu'elle voulait le consoler comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait avec son enfant. Molly se redressa difficilement et quitta la chambre sans rajouter un mot, profondément blessée par les paroles de son fils. Elle avait pourtant essayé…

Le cœur battant par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Charlie invita son petit-frère à se coucher sous ses draps. Impossible qu'il aille dormir dans sa chambre et tant pis si demain c'était la rentrée. Il garda l'enfant dans ses bras et lui chuchota de quoi le rassurer.

Une drôle de relation s'était définitivement tissée entre les deux frères. Du haut de ses onze ans, Charlie se disait qu'il était un peu la maman de Ron. Quelle idée absurde ! Charlie ricana et pourtant c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'occupait toujours de Ron pour compenser le manque d'attention de leur mère.

Un jour, alors que les jumeaux faisaient les fous, leur maman les avait confondus. Aussitôt Fred et George s'étaient faussement indignés en disant qu'elle ne les aimait pas assez pour les reconnaître. Bien sûr la mère avait souri en disant que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'une mère aimait ses enfants et ce, de la même manière. Charlie savait que c'était faux. Il savait que Ginny était sa préférée car Ginny était une fille, elle était la dernière. Elle était gâtée malgré les problèmes d'argent. Charlie savait aussi que Ron était celui qu'elle aimait le moins. Après il n'aurait pas pu établir un classement entre lui et ses frères mais la place de Ginny et Ron étaient indéniables. Quant à lui, il se disait toujours que Ronnie était son préféré dans la famille. Il était différent. Timide, gauche et anxieux, Ron était comme un animal peureux qui lui donnait envie de protéger.

"Charlie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas partir demain ?

\- A Poudlard, oui, comme Bill.

\- Je vais être tout seul."

Il recommença à pleurer et Charlie sentit ses yeux piquer. Ron allait être seul en effet.

 **11 août 1985**

"Joyeux anniversaire Ginny !"

La concernée afficha un grand sourire, ravie d'être au centre des attentions, toute la famille était autour de la table et applaudissait. Elle se mit debout sur sa chaise, penchée au-dessus du gâteau pour souffler ses quatre bougies qui ornaient le glaçage rose bonbon de la pâtisserie. Ron, lui lorgnait sur le gâteau d'anniversaire, c'était ce qu'il préférait lors des fêtes, sa mère faisait toujours d'incroyables desserts. Sautillant sur place, il attendait que les bougies soient retirées et que son père distribue les parts. A peine l'assiette fut-elle posée qu'il passa son doigt sur la crème avant de l'engloutir sous les rires des jumeaux qui le traitèrent de glouton.

"C'est l'heure des cadeaux ma princesse !" s'exclama Molly qui sortit quelques paquets qu'elle déposa devant la jeune fille qui poussa des cris de joie.

Ginny déchira le papier à la hâte sous les regards de la famille ; la petite fille découvrit finalement une poupée bon marché mais toute neuve ainsi que des robes pour l'été. A la vue des vêtements, Ron fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans son assiette. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de jeu ni de vêtement à son anniversaire, enfin si, il en avait eu mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait demandé des figurines de Quidditch qu'il avait vu dans un magazine de son frère mais il avait finalement eu une nouvelle peluche. Il s'en fichait bien de la peluche, en plus elle était toute rêche et c'était un chat ! Il détestait les chats. Heureusement que Charlie lui avait légué une peluche de dragon l'année dernière pour remplacer Bertie. Ginny, elle, avait de supers cadeaux. Il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de cadeaux à prix raisonnables mais cela faisait tout de même la différence à ses yeux. Bientôt, Ron comprendrait qu'il recevait les anciennes affaires de ses frères. D'ailleurs la salopette qu'il portait ce jour-là avait été à Bill, puis à Percy. Ron jalousait Ginny indéniablement.

 **13 mai 1987**

"Ginny rend le moi !

\- Non tu l'as caché, je le sais !" cria à son tour la fillette en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son frère.

"Je te dis que c'est pas moi idiote !

\- Idiot toi-même ! Rend le moi."

Ron cria qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, il était tellement en colère que sa peau rivalisait avec ses cheveux. Il en avait marre de cette fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire de sa collection de chocogrenouilles ? Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, il ne l'avait pas touché. Par contre il voyait très bien que Ginny avait en main son poster des Canons de Chudley qu'elle avait décroché de sa chambre pour lui faire avouer un méfait qu'il n'avait jamais accompli.

"Fred t'a vu !

\- Rend moi mon poster s'il te plait, allez !

\- Non !"

Excédée, la jeune fille déchira le poster en deux et le jeta à terre avant d'afficher un air de défi et un sourire satisfait. Ron avait poussé un couinement alors qu'il récupérait les morceaux d'une main tremblante. Il n'avait pas cru que Ginny ferait ça, enfin si, c'était tout à fait son style à cette peste.

"Ça t'apprendra à mentir."

A peine eut elle achevé sa phrase que Ron se releva et la poussa alors qu'il criait qu'il n'était pas un menteur. Ginny hurla et appela sa mère tandis qu'elle essayait de frapper son frère dans les tibias. Molly arriva à toute vitesse dans le salon, vêtue de son tablier et cuillère en bois à la main. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la pièce que Ginny commença à pleurer.

"Mais ça ne va pas bien !?

\- Maman il m'a tapée !

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est elle et elle a déchiré mon poster !

\- Menteur !

\- Ca suffit Ronald ! Tu vas immédiatement dans ta chambre."

Le concerné ouvrit et ferma à plusieurs reprises la bouche, incrédule face à la situation, C'était Ginny qui avait commencé, et puis, il l'avait seulement faite tomber et non frappée. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais le regard noir de sa mère le dissuada aussitôt. Il baissa la tête et monta les escaliers sans voir le sourire satisfait de sa sœur qui avait plongé dans les bras de leur mère.

 **10 juillet 1989**

Ron avança son pion sur l'échiquier sans parvenir à établir une stratégie qui tienne la route, son adversaire le remarqua rapidement et lui fit remarquer :

"Et bien Ronnie ? On a la tête dans la lune ?

\- Je crois que je suis cracmol." Répondit si calmement Ron qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir accepté la fatalité.

Cela faisait une semaine que cette idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Depuis que Ginny avait brusquement changé la couleur de sa robe car "le jaune ne lui allait définitivement pas", leurs parents s'étaient exclamés puis avaient félicité la jeune fille. Le seul problème était que Ron, lui, n'avait toujours pas démontré le moindre signe de magie. Il en avait honte. Bill l'avait fait à cinq ans apparemment alors pourquoi ce n'était pas son cas à neuf ? Il ne pouvait qu'être cracmol, c'était la seule explication possible. Ron avait alors pleuré dans sa chambre en imaginant la honte que ce serait pour sa famille. Les gens disaient déjà qu'ils étaient des traîtres à leur sang, alors ajouter un cracmol ? Impensable. Et s'ils le reniaient ? Ça se faisait souvent après tout mais la perspective d'être envoyé dans une école moldue le terrifiait au plus haut point. De fil en aiguille, il avait ensuite pensé qu'il était un incapable. Bill venait de terminer brillamment ses études, Percy était l'intello, les jumeaux venaient de faire leur entrée à Gryffondor, ils avaient la classe selon Ron. Et puis Ginny, c'était toujours la même chose, au centre des attentions. Que dire de Charlie ? C'était depuis toujours son héros, il était parfait. Tout simplement.

"Je suis certain du contraire." Le contredit Charlie en jouant à son tour. "Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion, c'est tout.

\- Mais je suis le dernier ! Et puis même si je vais à Poudlard je serai nul, regarde les autres. Regarde-toi !

\- Quoi, moi ?" demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère se dévalorisait autant.

"T'es le meilleur ! Tu viens de réussir tes BUSEs et t'es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, capitaine !" s'exclama Ron en bondissant de sa chaise, il manqua de renverser les pions du plateau.

"Et puis Bill, il était préfet en chef cette année et Percy a de super notes partout. Moi je ne sais rien faire, même Ginny se moque de moi !" Reprit de plus belle l'enfant sous le regard indulgent de son frère.

"Arrête de te comparer, ça ne sert à rien à part te frustrer inutilement. Tu n'es pas un imbécile Ron, je sais que l'année a été difficile… Te retrouver seul avec papa, maman et Ginny à la maison. Je me rends bien compte que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec les autres et je vois bien que maman fait du favoritisme mais ne laisse pas tout ça te perturber."

En entendant ses mots, Ron fixa étrangement son frère, alors il n'était pas fou ? Il n'imaginait pas les préférences de leur mère ? Cela lui fit ressentir un pincement au cœur mais au moins il avait la confirmation que ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination, c'était bien réel. Il eut un rire sans joie et se massa la nuque sous le coup de la gêne. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire à présent. Devait-il se résigner et n'être que le Weasley numéro six ?

"Dis-moi Ron, pourquoi tu ne joues jamais aux échecs avec les autres ?

\- Hein ? Ben ils trouvent ça chiant… Y avait bien Percy avant mais il a dit qu'il en avait marre.

\- Percy est mauvais perdant. Je vais te dire une chose Ronnie : tu es un excellent stratège et ça blesse Percy dans son égo !" avoua Charlie sur le ton de la confidence avant d'éclater de rire.

Ron cligna des yeux puis rit à son tour. Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il reprit la partie. Il crut presque, durant un instant, qu'il serait bel et bien sorcier.

 **25 août 1991**

Quelques jours avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, Ron alla sur le Chemin de traverse avec sa mère. Le garçon affichait un air ravi et marchait d'un pas vif, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se perdre dans la foule de parents venus faire les achats avec leurs enfants. Même Molly affichait un léger sourire en voyant l'humeur de son fils, Ron était un garçon impulsif mais à la fois effacé. Elle jeta un œil à la liste de fournitures, par chance elle changeait rarement d'une année à une autre et il y avait la quasi-totalité des affaires à la maison.

"Alors voyons voir Ron… Tu pourras récupérer les livres des jumeaux. Oui ce sont les mêmes. Pour les robes et les uniformes, ceux de Bill t'iront, tu as la même morphologie que lui lors de son entrée… Il te faudrait des plumes et un encrier, des parchemins aussi. Oui c'est ça…" marmonnait la mère.

"Et ma baguette aussi !" s'exclama Ron joyeusement.

"Ho, Charlie ne t'a pas dit ? Il veut t'offrir sa baguette avant de partir en Roumanie, c'est un beau cadeau non ? C'est tellement important une baguette et ça fera des économies…"

A chaque mot supplémentaire que prononçait sa mère, le visage de l'enfant perdait de sa joie. Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie mais il vit Molly repartir dans ses réflexions et marmonner dans sa barbe. Comment ça Charlie allait donner sa baguette ? Il allait en avoir une nouvelle ? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle dire qu'une baguette était "tellement important" et le priver de baguette ? N'était-ce pas censé être un outil unique pour les sorciers ? Ron s'était déjà imaginé dans la boutique en train d'essayer différentes baguettes afin de trouver celle qui provoquerait des picotements dans les doigts. L'enfant se sentit brusquement nauséeux et se renferma sans que Molly ne remarque le changement brutal dans son comportement.

Ron se contenta de trainer les pieds le reste de la matinée. Il se contenta de lancer des regards envieux aux apprentis sorciers qu'il croisait. Plus tard, alors qu'il tenait son maigre sac de fourniture, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa mère entrer au Royaume du Hibou. Sa mère allait-elle lui offrir un animal de compagnie pour compenser l'absence de baguette ? Son excitation revint à toute vitesse lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans la boutique. Pendant plusieurs minutes il oublia tout pour admirer les oiseaux, scrutant chaque espèce pour déterminer celle qui serait la meilleure à ses côtés. Il ignora sa mère qui discutait avec le vendeur, bien trop fasciné par une chouette minuscule qui le fixait de ses yeux globuleux. Une petite chouette pourrait se tenir correctement sur son épaule, Ron se fit la réflexion que ce serait mignon. Ginny serait verte de jalousie, rajouta-t-il in petto.

"Tu viens Ron ?"

L'enfant se retourna et vit sa mère avec une cage à la main, à l'intérieur se trouvait véritablement un hibou, il n'avait donc pas spéculé pour rien !

"Il est mignon." Se contenta de dire Ron qui voulait dissimuler son enthousiasme.

"Tu trouves ? Percy sera content j'espère, avec ton père on voulait marquer le coup pour sa nomination. Faut croire que les Weasley sont faits pour être préfet… Ho il faut lui acheter une robe neuve aussi !"

"Il a l'air stupide en fait." Marmonna l'enfant si bas que sa mère ne l'entendit pas.

Et si c'était lui qui était stupide ? Il avait cru que ce serait pour lui mais de toute évidence il devait arrêter de rêver, c'était toujours la même chose en fin de compte. Il allait faire sa rentrée avec des affaires usées.

"Veux-tu qu'on aille boire un verre de jus de citrouille avant de rentrer ?

\- J'aurai préféré une baguette…"

 **1er septembre 1991**

La matinée fut mouvementée et Molly Weasley démontra tous ses talents de dictatrice pour diriger ses cinq enfants mais s'ils continuaient à trainer ils finiraient tous par rater le train ! Depuis le réveil, Ron se sentait malade – l'angoisse de la rentrée – de plus, il n'avait toujours pas digéré les privilèges de Percy. Lors du petit déjeuner Ron joua avec ses toasts tant il était mal à l'aise en écoutant les jumeaux.

"Alors le petit Ron devient grand…" commença Fred.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter…" continua George.

"Sauf bien sûr si tu vas à Serpentard…"

"Ce serait tellement malheureux !"

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire mais Ron ne trouvait pas du tout cela amusant. Charlie lui avait affirmé que tout se passerait bien en lui offrant sa baguette. Ron espérait vraiment qu'il ait raison mais l'atmosphère était tellement étouffante entre Percy qui ressemblait à un automate, les jumeaux qui le harcelaient et Ginny qui ne cessait de demander s'il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen qu'elle aille elle aussi à Poudlard.

Ce fut un peu précipitamment qu'ils allèrent à la gare, ils rencontrèrent en chemin un garçon perdu, un né-moldu pensa Ron qui le laissa passer devant lui. Une fois sur le quai, il fut ravi de voir Fred et George discuter avec le petit garçon brun. Il écouta vaguement sa mère qui lui rappelait qu'il devait absolument envoyer une lettre après le diner pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle lui fit la bise. Ron s'était légèrement crispé lors de la manœuvre, peu habitué par une telle proximité avec sa mère. Il s'engouffra dans le wagon sans prêter attention à sa sœur qui pleurait. Ginny pourrait 'octroyer l'attention de leur mère durant toute l'année pensa Ron.

Plus pâle qu'à son habitude, il parcourut les compartiments bondés en trainant sa malle. Il retrouva finalement le garçon de tout à l'heure et s'installa en face de lui, mal à l'aise. Il le fut davantage lorsqu'il découvrit que son camarade était le fameux Harry Potter. Il se trouvait dans le même compartiment que le Survivant ! Ron se sentit gauche, il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il était curieux en même temps. Ils échangèrent finalement des banalités, cependant le roux se rembrunit à la mention de sa famille.

"Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet. Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill et la vieille baguette magique de Charlie."

Il était le Weasley numéro six, voilà tout. Rien de plus. Le fait de le dire à haute voix lui fit particulièrement mal et il sentit son ventre son contracter. Quelques minutes plus tard la vendeuse arriva avec son chariot et Ron fut particulièrement choqué par les achats d'Harry Potter, cela lui rappelait combien il était sans le sou.

Ron avait cru que son malaise ne pourrait pas être plus fort mais il eut tort. L'arrivée d'une née-moldue lui prouva le contraire lorsqu'elle répara les lunettes du garçon et déblatéra sur les programmes de l'année. Le Weasley avait tenté de s'entrainer avec la baguette de Charlie mais cela se concluait toujours par des échecs lamentables. Il se fit plus discret lors des échanges qui suivirent, Charlie avait beau répéter qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se sous-estimer mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Comment ne pas se sentir insignifiant devant le Survivant et une née-moldue qui maîtrisait bien mieux la magie que lui ?

Alors qu'il commençait à expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch à l'autre garçon, des élèves arrivèrent. La présence d'Harry Potter semblait avoir fuité dans le train et le garçon blond prit la parole :

"Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle." dit le garçon d'un air détaché. "Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où son père s'attaquait avec virulence à la famille Malfoy. "Un fils à papa incapable d'agir tout seul" avait-il dit pour qualifier l'héritier. Cependant, maintenant qu'il voyait l'héritier en question, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Malfoy dégageait tout l'inverse. A vrai dire le blond émanait une assurance que Ron envia. Il se tenait comme si le monde lui appartenait alors que sa famille avait une mauvaise réputation à cause de leur soutien à Voldemort. L'héritier n'était certainement pas au bord du malaise comme lui. Draco Malfoy tourna les yeux vers lui.

"Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir." (2)

Le concerné blêmit subitement et ses taches de rousseur ressortirent davantage. Mais il ne sut ce qu'il l'énerva le plus. Le fait que Malfoy ait énoncé la pure vérité ou que Potter prenne par la suite sa défense alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé ?

x

L'heure de la répartition approcha à grands pas et Ron était resté avec les deux élèves de son compartiment plus par défaut qu'autre chose. Il aurait tout donné pour que Charlie soit encore présent cette année. Ce n'était certainement pas Percy ou les jumeaux qui allaient le rassurer, ils auraient l'effet inverse. Le garçon se tordit les doigts durant tout le discours du professeur McGonagall et celui du Choixpeau magique. Et s'il tombait par terre lorsqu'on l'appellerait ? Ou que le Choixpeau lui disait qu'il était finalement bien cracmol ? Il fit à peine attention à la répartition des élèves, trop occupé à calmer les battements de son cœur. Toutefois il observa distraitement Harry Potter s'installer sous le Choixpeau, sa répartition fut tonitruante et sans la moindre surprise. Des élèves scandèrent "Potter avec nous !" et Ron trouva cela stupide.

"Weasley Ronald !"

L'enfant sursauta à son nom et sentit avant tout les regards de ses frères sur lui. Il se leva mécaniquement et manqua de trébucher. Le visage rouge, il avança d'un pas incertain alors qu'il sentait tous ses muscles dorsaux se contracter douloureusement. Il garda la tête baissée, il serait au moins sûr de ne pas tomber en montant les marches de l'estrade. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le tabouret, il était passé de rouge à verdâtre. Il préféra garder les yeux rivés au sol que d'affronter les regards. Ron se força néanmoins à respirer profondément au moment où on lui posa le Choixpeau magique sur le crâne.

"Encore un Weasley cette année ! J'en ai vu passer toutefois tu apportes un peu de nouveauté… Oui je sens une certaine rancune, une envie de faire tes preuves. Tu veux prouver au monde que tu es bien plus qu'un simple Weasley, tu veux qu'on te voie… J'ai ce qu'il te faut Ronald."

"SERPENTARD !"

Un silence absolu suivit l'annonce. Ron n'avait pu qu'écouter les paroles du Choixpeau magique sans même pouvoir argumenter avec lui. C'était affreusement rapide. Voilà la première pensée qu'eut l'enfant qui réalisa peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire. "Impossible", pensa finalement Ron qui releva brusquement les yeux vers le professeur de métamorphose dans une supplique muette. Non il devait repasser ! Il n'avait pas pu dire son mot sur le choix ! Ses parents lui avaient répété tant de fois que Serpentard était une mauvaise maison, la pire, qu'elle ne devrait pas même exister. Il n'était pas mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Il reconnaissait avoir été un fils indigne par moments, un peu colérique …

A cet instant Ron aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de ses parents, leur dire qu'il était désolé, il irait même s'excuser auprès de Percy pour avoir dit qu'Hermès avait l'air stupide. Il ne se plaindrait plus d'avoir des affaires usées, n'importe quoi mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas aller à Serpentard. Les Weasley, c'était une famille de Gryffondor, c'était comme inscrit dans leur sang. Ronald devait simplement faire comme les autres. Il aurait été le sixième roux pauvre à passer sous le Choixpeau, il serait allé chez les lions et on l'aurait oublié. Voilà comment cela devait se passer.

Son regard dévia vers la table des lions. Des élèves chuchotaient entre eux, presque tout le monde connaissait les Weasley, mais en voir un à Serpentard c'était impensable. Il vit Percy grimacer, pas loin il aperçut Fred et George le fixer. Ils allaient tout raconter à leur mère et il allait recevoir une beuglante. Une main lui pressa l'épaule et l'invita à rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Les jambes tremblantes il s'avança vers les Serpentard qui l'accueillirent par un silence assommant. Seule Gemma Farley, la préfète de la maison, applaudit faiblement par politesse. A quelques places de lui, Draco Malfoy, le considéra étrangement.

(1) Alors concernant le trio d'oncles, normalement je n'ai pas fait de contre-sens car il me semble qu'ils sont morts en 1981 mais si ce n'est pas le cas, indiquez-le !^^

(2) Dialogues entre Ron/Harry et Ron/Draco tirés du livre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Nous retrouvons à nouveau Ron qui va faire ses premiers pas à Serpentard ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos retours, ça fait plaisir. ^^ Merci aussi pour les favoris et vos follows, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

Réponse à Arwalia10 sur mon profile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1** **ère** **année**

 **1er Septembre**

Ron n'avait rien avalé de la soirée, il était certain qu'il vomirait aussitôt. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se donner davantage en spectacle devant les Serpentard. Pouvait-il espérer remettre en question sa répartition avec le directeur ? Il avait toujours entendu dire que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier et un homme juste de surcroît. Mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui signalait qu'il l'avait bien mérité et que, de toute manière, le Choixpeau Magique ne se trompait jamais. Ses espoirs étaient vains. Parfois, durant le repas, il sentait les regards insistants de ses "camarades". Il crut même que l'on chuchotait à son sujet. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ron tomba nez à nez avec son voisin d'en face qui l'examinait. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à son nom, il savait seulement qu'il était passé juste après lui et qu'il semblait actuellement mourir d'ennui. L'élève recommença à manger sans un mot et Ron reprit la contemplation de son assiette vide jusqu'au moment où la préfète invita tous les élèves à la suivre.

Le jeune Weasley resta en retrait durant la visite de la salle commune et des dortoirs. Il fut néanmoins stupéfait en découvrant la salle commune, partagé entre le malaise et la fascination. La salle était indéniablement morbide avec ses murs en pierre, la décoration et la lumière glauque. Toutefois sa curiosité fut piquée à vif lorsqu'il comprit que la salle commune était véritablement sous le lac. Maigre satisfaction… Dans le dortoir il déposa timidement ses affaires en jetant un œil sur les autres occupants. Malfoy s'était jeté sur un lit et déblatérait sur le futur cadeau qu'il allait recevoir de la part de son père sous les approbations de Goyle et Crabbe qui s'exprimaient par monosyllabes. A l'inverse Nott et Zabini s'installaient silencieusement sans pour autant démontrer des signes de timidité.

"Vous imaginez si l'un de nous avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, la honte ! Quoique… Ca n'égale pas un traitre à son sang à Serpentard. Alors Weasel, on risque de se faire déshériter pour avoir trahi la tradition familiale en plus de son sang ?" demanda le jeune blond accompagné par les rires de ses deux compagnons.

"Je…

\- Mais suis-je bête !" le coupa Draco avant de reprendre, "Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à hériter hormis des dettes."

Ron se mit à rougir furieusement, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il opta pour la fuite et quitta le dortoir sous les rires des élèves. Comment était-il censé faire sa scolarité entouré de sang-pur, anciens partisans de Voldemort ? Il allait tout bonnement se faire lyncher ! Sans oublier ses parents qui allaient être furieux ! Il aurait mieux fallu pour lui d'être cracmol finalement.

"Weasley ! Cherches-tu quelque chose ?"

L'interpelé sursauta violement et se retourna timidement, il vit une nouvelle fois la préfète qui tapotait du pied. Elle n'avait pas l'air ostensiblement méchante, mais son visage inexpressif perturbait l'enfant qui baissa les yeux.

"Je… hm… Je cherche les toilettes." Réussit-il finalement à bredouiller.

"Tu es prié de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à eux." Claqua la voix de la préfète d'une telle manière que Ron releva aussitôt la tête.

"Pardon !

\- Bien."

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes sans ajouter un seul mot. A son retour aux dortoirs, et après avoir pleuré pendant près d'une demi-heure, Ron découvrit sa malle renversée et ses habits éparpillés. Il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire à cet instant ; il rédigea une lettre à Charlie.

 **2 Septembre**

Le réveil fut difficile, Ron n'était parvenu à dormir que quelques heures. Il se prépara silencieusement, ignorant Crabbe qui lui demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il avait trouvé ses robes dans des poubelles. Il encaissa les remarques, seuls ses poings serrés trahissaient l'énervement du garçon. En passant devant ses compagnons de chambrer, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était bien plus grand que Malfoy, plus grand que les autres tout simplement.

Durant toute la matinée Ron avait observé intensément les couleurs de sa cravate et son blason afin d'accepter son sort. Mais à part lui tordre le ventre cela ne l'avait pas réellement aidé. Il avait pourtant essayé de se concentrer sur les cours de la matinée, mais la présence des Gryffondor le déconcentrait. "Je devrais être de l'autre côté de la classe" pensait-il.

Au déjeuné, il joua plus avec la nourriture qu'il n'en mangea. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour jeter un œil à ses frères. Avaient-ils informé leurs parents de la nouvelle ? Ron écrasa consciencieusement sa pomme de terre alors que des éclats de rire s'élevaient.

"Voyons Weasley, il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture, pour une fois que tu peux manger à ta faim !"

C'était Marcus Flint, Ron retint rapidement son nom.

Le cours le plus terrifiant de la journée arriva rapidement et Ron se dirigea vers les cachots tel un condamné à mort. Cours de Potions. Le garçon avait entendu tant d'horreurs sur l'enseignant qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître sans l'avoir rencontré. Il était absolument certain d'une chose, c'était que l'homme détestait la famille Weasley. Surtout à cause des jumeaux. Il avait entendu des portraits peu flatteurs à son sujet, certains le comparaient à un ogre ; d'autres à un vampire… Le professeur Snape était tout bonnement maléfique. Dès lors que les élèves purent accéder à la salle de potions, Ron opta pour la paillasse du fond, derrière Parkinson, Greengrass et Bulstrode. Il fut ravi de voir que la carrure de cette dernière parvenait presque à le dissimuler. Toutefois, le garçon se crispa au moment où Zabini et Nott s'installèrent à leur tour à la même paillasse. Comme la veille, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche et Weasley se demanda comme on pouvait se montrer aussi calme le jour de la rentrée… Un court instant plus tard, les élèves firent la découverte du maître de potions dont le discours provoqua un silence absolu.

"Je constate plusieurs nouveautés pour le moins… déplaisantes cette année."

Tous comprirent qu'il visait le Survivant mais Ron se sentit lui aussi concerné. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il fut incapable de réaliser convenablement quoi que ce soit. Il se consola comme il le put lorsque le chaudron d'un certain Seamus explosa et lorsque Neville s'attira les foudres de l'adulte. En baissant les yeux il dut se rendre à l'évidence que sa potion n'était pas bien meilleure, Snape n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une telle… mixture.

"Monsieur Weasley, vous restez." Ordonna l'homme à la fin du cours.

L'élève se mit à rougir, les moqueries de Malfoy n'arrangèrent rien. L'enseignant allait certainement lui donner des heures de colle, peut-être même il informerait ses parents de ses piètres compétences. Il déglutit difficilement et s'avança lentement vers le bureau.

"Accélérez le pas, je n'ai pas ma soirée. Et asseyez-vous Weasley."

Ron donna l'impression de se jeter à moitié sur le tabouret qui racla bruyamment le sol en pierre. Le garçon se pinça les lèvres et commença à se triturer les doigts sous le regard inquisiteur de l'enseignant.

"Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rester ?

\- J'ai raté ma potion." Annonça platement l'élève avant de se reprendre : "Monsieur."

"Lamentablement effectivement, mais j'ose espérer que vous serez davantage compétant que certains de vos frères. Pour le bien commun."

L'enfant sentit son souffle se couper, il baissa les yeux.

"Veuillez m'excuser… Professeur.

\- Cependant, ce n'est pas la raison principale de votre présence. Je vous demande de vous comporter convenablement en cours, vous êtes à Serpentard par Merlin, pas à Poufsouffle !

\- Serpentard ? Qui irait croire ça ? Voyons, personne ne peut prendre ça au sérieux. Il y a erreur.

\- Il va falloir s'y faire, je conçois que votre situation est quelque peu… déroutante en vue de vos antécédents familiaux. Cependant, il va falloir comprendre que le Choixpeau Magique a pris une décision. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune. J'attends une meilleure tenue la prochaine fois."

Ron fut incapable de le promettre.

x

"Toujours incapable de tenir sa baguette. À coup sûr Weasley n'a pas l'argent pour acheter une baguette décente. Autant ne pas venir à l'école."

S'ils savaient, pensait le concerné.

"Ha Weasley prend ses marques dans la grande-salle, il mange comme un porc."

Ron réduit par la suite considérablement ses assiettes.

"Alors petit Ronnie prend ses marques chez l'ennemi ?"

Ron fut incapable de donner un sens à la remarque des jumeaux et se tut simplement.

"Obligé de prévenir nos parents à ta place, tu me fais honte."

Cette fois, Ron ne se leurra sur le ressentiment de Percy.

 **4 octobre**

Ronald mit deux semaines avant de trouver le courage d'annoncer lui-même ses premiers pas à Poudlard ; il mit deux semaines supplémentaires avant de recevoir la réponse de sa mère. Celle-ci lui demandait de bien se tenir et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Comme toujours. Ron jeta la lettre.

 **24 décembre**

"Je n'y crois pas ! Charlie nous prévient qu'il ne peut pas se libérer pour ce soir !"

Assis dans le salon, Ron releva subitement la tête de son magazine de Quidditch. Il avait attendu impatiemment le retour de son frère. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Bill qui ne puisse pas venir. Il vit ensuite Molly s'agiter dans tous les sens, sans doute pour nettoyer pour la vingtième fois les couverts ou vérifier une nouvelle fois la cuisson de la traditionnelle dinde.

"Merlin, je ne vais jamais être à l'heure !" s'exclama la matriarche alors qu'on frappait à la porte "Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? J'arrive !"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel ne comprenant pas comment sa mère pouvait stresser autant pour un repas de famille. Il entendit les exclamations enjouées à côté, puis mère et fils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le salon.

"Tu es sacrément en avance ! Ton père et les autres devraient rentrer de courses dans quelques minutes. Ho, mais je dois me changer. J'en ai pour deux minutes chéri."

Telle une tornade, Molly disparut dans les escaliers, laissant seuls ses deux fils. Si Ron voulut se montrer enjoué face au retour de Bill, ce dernier se montra étrangement rigide. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités et le sujet redouté arriva bien trop rapidement pour le cadet.

"Hm… J'ai appris pour ta répartition.

\- Je m'en doute…"

Le silence retomba et Ron se prit de passion pour les taches de rousseur de ses mains.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Ginny fasse oublier cette honte." Marmonna Bill pour lui-même.

Ron sentit la bile lui remonter le long de l'œsophage.

X

L'enfant fit tout de même bonne figure durant le repas, souriant quelque fois, parlant peu. La fratrie reçut les traditionnels pulls tricotés par leur mère. Ron avait eu le droit à un pull rouge et or, cela le surprit qu'à moitié. Passé une heure du matin, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux allèrent dans leur chambre. Toutefois, hors de question pour Fred et George de dormir, ils préféraient expérimenter leur tout nouveau kit de potions. Ron, au contraire, s'était jeté dans son lit, se voyant déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose qui le tira néanmoins de sa somnolence. Il se releva grâce au peu de volonté qu'il avait et entreprit de récupérer son pull délaissé sur le canapé. Cependant, il surprit la discussion de ses parents et frères à son sujet. Instantanément Ron s'était figé dans les escaliers et avait tendu l'oreille, à l'affût.

"… influences dans la famille. Pourquoi Ron ?

\- Petit, il était étrange, n'est-ce pas Bill ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas normal comme le dit maman. C'est improbable avec l'historique de la famille.

\- Ceci dit, il a toujours cherché à attirer l'attention contrairement à vous autres."

Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"Il faut le surveiller, il va mal tourner avec les fréquentations qu'il va avoir…

\- S'il ose adhérer à leur mentalité, il n'est pas digne d'un Weasley.

\- Voyons Percy…" intervint finalement le père de famille qui restait en retrait, "Molly, tu te souviens de Sirius Black, Gryffondor issu d'une lignée de Serpentard ? Ce genre de chose peut arriver, tachons de comprendre.

\- Puisque tu parles de Sirius, il était l'exception d'une famille abjecte. Que doit-on comprendre pour Ron ?" demanda Molly dont la voix dérapait dans les aiguës.

Ron abandonna l'idée de récupérer son pull et s'emmitoufla plutôt dans sa couette dans l'espoir d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En vain. Seule l'idée qu'il était un fils indigne tournait dans son esprit.

 **4 avril**

Juste après le dîner, Ron regardait paresseusement les eaux du lac. Il devait avouer que c'était l'élément qu'il préférait dans la salle commune. Certes, l'ambiance avait quelque chose de glaciale mais la vision aquatique le fascinait. Parfois, Ron attendait patiemment pour voir une sirène apparaitre. Savait-on jamais, même si ce genre d'apparition restait particulièrement rare. L'élève pouvait parfois rester une heure, assis sur son fauteuil, afin de tuer le temps. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et l'enfant était à peu près sûr qu'il finirait par mourir d'ennui.

Il ne savait plus trop comment il avait imaginé sa scolarité. Dans ses fantasmes il avait été à Gryffondor, bien entendu. Ainsi ses frères l'auraient embêté mais ils lui auraient livré quelques secrets. Ron aurait aussi sympathisé avec certains élèves nettement plus accessibles que les Serpentard. Neville peut-être… Il avait l'air tout autant empoté que lui, un timide maladif par-dessus le marché. Toutefois le garçon en question avait trouvé sa place auprès de Potter et Granger.

Des grognements mécontents se firent entendre tout près, attirant l'attention du roux qui vit Zabini et Nott s'affronter aux échecs. C'était Zabini qui venait de grogner sa frustration. Ron se redressa et tendit le cou afin d'avoir un œil sur le plateau de jeu. Il voyait mal la disposition des pièces mais il parvenait à se faire une vague idée du jeu. Il observa ainsi la partie plusieurs minutes, absorbé par les déplacements. Depuis la rentrée il n'avait osé toucher à l'échiquier, faute d'adversaire. Il était terrifié à la simple idée de proposer une partie à qui que ce soit.

"Un problème Weasley ?" demanda le noir qui remarqua finalement le manège du garçon qui rougit instantanément tel un enfant pris en faute.

"Non ! Votre partie est… intéressante ?

\- Parce que tu sais jouer Weasley ?" questionna Nott d'une voix neutre.

"Oui…

\- Bouge-toi, et viens rattraper la partie."

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en entendant la demande, ou plutôt l'ordre, de Zabini. Il hésita à bouger, ne croyant pas en sa chance. Ou était-ce un piège ? Cette pensée absurde le paralysait. Le regard ennuyé des deux élèves le décida. Ron se plaça derrière le noir et observa plus attentivement ses pièces. Zabini était définitivement en difficulté mais ce n'était pas irrattrapable. Après plusieurs minutes les trois Serpentard entamèrent une discussion quelque peu impersonnelle, tournée vers les échecs. Ron expliquait le choix de ses coups lorsque les deux élèves lui demandaient l'intérêt, en échange il leur demandait d'où leur venait leur goût des échecs. La situation n'était pas des plus confortables pour le Weasley qui se concentrait sur le plateau afin de dissimuler son malaise. Toutefois, il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il reçut les compliments de ses camarades car il était parvenu à rattraper le jeu de Zabini. Il échangea d'ailleurs sa place avec ce dernier et débuta une nouvelle partie face à Nott. Le silence était revenu. Ron parvint presqu'à se détendre, du moins jusqu'à qu'une tierce personne intervienne :

"Tiens, Weasel tente désespérément de se faire une place. Zabini, Nott." Salua Draco sur un ton suffisant.

"Malfoy." Répondirent en chœur les deux interpelés d'une manière que Ron aurait presque pu trouver comique en d'autres circonstances.

"Ne perdez pas votre temps, vous vous donnez juste en spectacle. Quoique Blaise, essaies-tu de gagner des points auprès d'un sang-pur et d'un traître à son sang ?

\- Écrase Malfoy et ne fais plus d'allusion à mon statut ou ma mère entendra parler de ton comportement. Tout le monde sait comment elle est quand elle est contrariée." Rétorqua moqueur le noir en reprenant la phrase favorite du blond.

Draco se rembrunit et tourna les talons dans un claquement de langue agacé. A côté, Ron restait stupéfié par la manière dont Zabini avait congédié le Serpentard. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur Blaise, il n'y avait pas prêté attention car celles-ci l'angoissaient un peu. Les adultes disaient de Mlle Zabini qu'elle assassinait ses époux, d'autres prétendaient qu'elle portait malheur… Le fait était qu'en entendant le nombre d'époux de la femme, Ronald en avait eu des sueurs froides. Parmi les autres rumeurs se trouvait celle du statut du noir, si la fortune de sa mère avait de quoi faire pâlir les plus anciennes familles d'Angleterre, on prétendait qu'elle n'était qu'une simple sang-mêlé, voire même une née-moldue…

"P'tit con." Commenta Nott avant de relever les yeux "Bon, tu joues ?"

Il faudra plusieurs années à Ron pour comprendre réellement l'impact des mots sur l'héritier Malfoy. Ce jour-là, il se contenta de jouer en éprouvant une étrange satisfaction.

 **19 Juin**

L'année touchait à sa fin. C'était officiel, il rentrerait demain. Cette simple constatation parvint à lui retourner l'estomac. Son regard se posa sur les flammes de la cheminée et il soupira en se remémorant les vacances de Noël, il n'était plus question de rester deux semaines auprès de sa famille ; mais deux mois. C'était une toute autre histoire.

"On rêvasse Weasley ?

\- Faut croire.

\- Pourtant tu rentres chez toi, tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire comme ambiance entre ici et là-bas." Répondit placidement Ron en levant les yeux vers la préfète qui s'était installée dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

Ron ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Gemma. Elle était tantôt glaciale, tantôt accueillante. Elle était autoritaire et sournoise mais paradoxalement apaisante. Elle était nettement plus âgée et Weasley se demandait si elle se montrait cordiale à cause de ses fonctions ou si elle le faisait par réel intérêt pour autrui.

"Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu as passé tes aspics ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Je vais faire des études dans une école à Londres." Répondit-elle, un sourire en coin.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et se redressa de son siège.

"Côté moldu, oui. Mon père enseigne l'histoire de l'art."

Son visage se décomposa si rapidement que l'adolescente éclata d'un rire franc qui choqua que davantage le jeune garçon.

"Voyons, Weasley, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on était exclusivement issu de famille au sang-pur ?

\- Mais… Tu…

\- Les nés moldus se le gardent de le dire, bien sûr.

\- Tu l'es ?

\- Surpris ? Je dois t'apprendre une chose Weasley, à Serpentard se préserver n'est pas une option. Construits toi un personnage pour te faire respecter et surmonter la mauvaise réputation de notre maison. Ne te montre au naturel qu'avec ceux dignes de confiance."

L'enfant resta sans voix.

"Bon… Je dois rendre mon insigne maintenant, bonne chance Ronald. Tu as deux mois pour t'entraîner !"

Figé par la découverte, Ron suivit du regard Gemma qui sortait de la salle commune. Il resta encore quelques secondes dans son fauteuil avant de bondir et de courir à son tour hors de la salle. Sa course dans les couloirs lui attira quelques rires. Ce fut essoufflé qu'il toqua à la porte.

"M. Weasley… Ne devez-vous pas faire votre malle à cette heure-là ?

\- Et bien monsieur, c'est que… Hm comment dire ?

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? " formula l'enseignant pour que son élève lâche le morceau.

"La bibliothèque est fermée l'été mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez des ouvragessurlestraditionssorcièresetlesfamillesanciennes.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Hé… je veux dire des ouvrages sur les traditions sorcières et les familles anciennes." Répéta Ron en se forçant d'articuler alors qu'il était honteux de déranger à son directeur de maison qui resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant d'inviter l'élève dans son bureau.

Le Serpentard demeura planté au milieu du bureau et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant le professeur se diriger vers sa bibliothèque. Il fut un temps surpris que l'homme accède à sa demande sans émettre la moindre objection. Il n'aurait jamais cru aussi, qu'un jour, il serait tant motivé pour lire des livres. Certes il avait passé de longues heures à la bibliothèque afin de fuir les membres de sa maison mais c'était uniquement dans le but de faire ses devoirs et non pour se transformer en rat de bibliothèque comme Granger. L'homme revint vers lui et présenta plusieurs ouvrages parmi lesquels se trouvaient sans surprise le _Registre des Sang-Pur_ et les _Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers_. Ron remercia longuement son directeur de maison.

"Une dernière chose, ne vous aventurez pas à les abîmer ou vous serez bon pour des heures de colle."

 **30 juin**

L'herbe n'était jamais plus verte dans le pré d'à côté, Ron s'en rendit compte rapidement au bout d'une semaine de vacances. Il pouvait comprendre les moqueries des élèves de sa maison. Il comprenait aussi les insultes et pouvait à la limite passer outre le harcèlement. Malgré la peur qu'il ressentait face à Snape, il parvenait à considérer l'homme comme un vague soutien. Les parties d'échecs – bien que terriblement silencieuses – avec Théodore et Blaise l'aidaient et son dernier échange avec Gemma lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Ron n'irait pas prétendre qu'il s'intégrait, après tout, il passait encore son temps à pleurer dans les toilettes. Il n'attendait rien des Serpentard. Pour sa famille, c'était une autre histoire Si l'ambiance s'était révélée glaciale à Noël ; elle l'était davantage cet été, et ce à un point qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Ron avait troqué les toilettes avec un coin du jardin afin de déverser toutes ses larmes à l'abri des regards.

Rien que le souvenir de son retour parvenait à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait salué timidement sa mère qui lui avait offert une bise de secrétaire tandis que ses frères recevaient une accolade chaleureuse. Sur le chemin du retour, la matriarche avait pris un grand soin à ne pas s'adresser à son fils cadet, ou pire, faire la moindre allusion à la maison verte et argent. Percy se comporta comme à son habitude : froid, hautain, égocentrique. Ron aurait bien rajouté coincé dans la liste. Il eut, durant un instant, l'impression que Fred et George montraient un enthousiasme exacerbé afin de faire diversion et détendre l'atmosphère. Toutefois Ron n'en était pas certain, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le positionnement des jumeaux à son égard. Ce jour-là le dîner fut mouvementé, tous racontèrent les événements marquants de leur année, hormis Ron qui constata rapidement que personne ne s'était fait à l'idée qu'un Weasley puisse être à Serpentard.

"Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas dit qui a remporté la coupe des quatre maisons ! J'imagine que l'arrivée d'Harry Potter a bouleversé les habitudes !" s'était exclamée la matriarche.

Ha ça pour bouleverser les habitudes… pensa le vert et argent qui se remémorait le match de Quidditch. Il avait été partagé entre l'admiration et le dégoût. Admiratif pour les talents indéniables de Potter ; dégoûté par le favoritisme flagrant. Être le Survivant le mettait au-dessus des règles puisque monsieur n'attendait pas la seconde année pour faire ses premiers matchs.

"Oui Harry Potter est le meilleur !"

Ron lâcha un grognement à la remarque de sa sœur qui rougissait joyeusement, il s'attira le regard noir de cette-dernière.

"Faute de la présence d'Harry, Serdaigle a remporté la coupe de Quidditch et Serpentard nous a encore volé celle des quatre maisons." Avait alors annoncé Percy en jetant un regard à son jeune frère.

"Ils trichent toujours ces sales Mangemorts !

\- Ginny, évitons ce sujet ma puce.

\- Elle ne fait qu'énoncer la stricte vérité, ils jouent à la déloyale, le directeur devrait les disqualifier à force.

\- Tu vois maman, j'ai raison.

\- De toute manière, ils sont soient stupides - à se demander comment certains passent leurs examens -, soient dégénérés. Ils n'ont que la pureté de leur sang à la bouche ces consanguins."

Ron resta sidéré un instant face aux propos de Percy. Il demeura davantage perplexe lorsqu'il constata que leur mère ne le reprenait pas malgré la violence et la grossièreté des propos. Seul leur père fit un semblant de remontrance.

"Je…" commença Ron incertain de sa propre position sur le sujet "Nous sommes aussi des sang-pur, non ? C'est une question d'éducation, ils imitent leurs parents…

\- Ronald, il n'y a aucune fierté à tirer du statut du sang, ce sont des enfants intolérants embourbés dans leurs croyances et qui vont répéter le même schéma une fois adulte." Avait expliqué froidement Molly, visiblement irrité par la remarque.

"Il les défend alors qu'il n'y a rien à défendre."

Ron n'avait rien répliqué et une pensée étrange fleura dans son esprit. Sa famille n'était-elle pas aussi intolérante que les familles qu'elle condamnait ? Bill – de mémoire -, Percy, Ginny n'agissaient-ils pas par pur mimétisme à l'instar des jeunes héritiers qui répétaient les paroles de leurs parents ? Pourquoi fallait-il glorifier, ou au contraire, condamner la pureté du sang ? Ron pensa à cet instant qu'un juste-milieu devait exister.

"Tous pourris." Marmonna un Weasley.

 **2 août**

Ron avait pris l'habitude d'organiser précisément ses journées : il se donnait pour mission de lire un chapitre d'un des ouvrages du professeur Snape ; il se documentait sur le moindre match de Quidditch pour le plaisir (et encore lorsqu'il s'agissait des Canons de Chudley) ; il jouait aux échecs pour parfaire ses techniques. Ses journées se révélaient rapidement répétitives mais il trouvait quelque chose de rassurant dans la répétition. Il évitait la présence des membres de sa famille hormis à l'heure des repas, ne réalisant pas qu'il participait lui-même à sa propre exclusion. Toutefois, il avait pris goût au silence, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il appréciait à Serpentard : une ambiance froide mais silencieuse. Il se rendait compte combien le calme était luxueux au Terrier. D'ailleurs en étant dans le jardin il arrivait à entendre sa famille s'agiter. Le garçon soupira et recommença à lire le paragraphe en se concentrant cette fois. Il était en train de lire un traité sur la pureté du sang aux cours des siècles en grande Bretagne. Certaines informations provoquaient chez lui un tressaillement sceptique des sourcils mais il fut néanmoins particulièrement intéressé par les récits consacrés sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et plus particulièrement Salazar.

"Quel sérieux Ronnie !" s'exclama une voix.

Le concerné manqua de lâcher le livre tant il se releva brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Une fois debout, son corps se figea alors que paradoxalement un sourire illuminait son visage. Il plongea aussitôt dans une accolade chaleureuse qu'on lui rendit instantanément.

"Tu es rentré !

\- Il fallait bien que je me rattrape après mon absence à Noël.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Cinq jours.

\- C'est peu… Ils vont t'accaparer." murmura le garçon en quittant l'étreinte.

L'aîné ricana en saisissant le véritable sens de la remarque. Il ébouriffa joyeusement son frère et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Charlie avait aussitôt compris qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, comme avant. Il était celui qui comprenait le mieux son frère. Malheureusement sa formation à la réserve se révélait particulièrement prenante, à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à se libérer plusieurs jours pour revoir sa famille. Il se souvenait de la lettre paniquée de Ron lors de la rentrée. Il s'agissait d'une lettre brouillonne et rendue maladroite par le choc de la répartition. Il se souvenait comment son frère lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si cela allait changer quelque chose entre eux. Naturellement, Charlie l'avait rassuré malgré la surprise. Cependant, lors des échanges qu'ils avaient entretenus durant l'année, l'aîné avait senti une certaine gêne dans les écrits de son frère, comme une mise à distance. Cette distance avait d'abord froissé Charlie avant qu'il ne comprenne que son frère souffrait de la situation. Il espérait le remettre en confiance durant son séjour au Terrier.

De retour à la maison, le Serpentard eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait : Charlie était au centre des attentions et leur mère assommait son fils d'une multitude de questions. Il vit l'apprenti dragonnier sourire avec indulgence avant de calmer les ardeurs de Molly. Finalement tous s'installèrent dans le salon avec une tasse de thé ou un jus de citrouille. Ron ne se réfugia pas cette fois dans sa chambre, préférant écouter les anecdotes de son frère. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres mais il le cacha derrière sa tasse.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu te plais tant dans ce domaine ! Mais je continue de dire que tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose de moins dangereux…" réprimanda la matriarche après plusieurs récits sur la formation.

"Ne t'inquiète pas maman, mes collègues sont là pour me former. Ils sont particulièrement compétents.

\- D'ailleurs parmi ces collègues n'aurais-tu pas déjà repéré une jeune fille qui…

\- Ho 'man, pas de ça pitié." Coupa le concerné partant dans un rire.

Molly fit mine de s'offusquer avant que son rire n'accompagne celui de son fils. En face, Ron envia un instant la complicité qu'avait la mère avec chacun de ses enfants. Ce fut plus tard dans l'après-midi qu'il se dirigea dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie lorsque ce dernier prétexta de se reposer. Le garçon rentra timidement dans la pièce et s'installa sur le lit de Charlie qui le regardait affectueusement comme pour le rassurer. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires avant que leur discussion devienne aussi fluide qu'avant. Ils discutèrent principalement de la première année à Poudlard, de Serpentard, des difficultés rencontrées face aux camarades de maison mais aussi face à leur famille. Charlie tentait tant bien que de mal de rassurer son frère.

Il mentirait en disant que la répartition de Ron l'avait laissé indifférent. Il avait été surpris, un peu impressionné aussi. Charlie avait réfléchi aux raisons qui avaient influencé le Choixpeau Magique pour qu'il se dise que Ron méritait sa place chez les serpents. Son frère était un stratège, bien plus dégourdi que laissaient entendre certains. Le problème résidait dans un terrible manque de confiance.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Ron après une heure d'échange alors qu'il avait fini affalé entre les bras de son frère bien que la position lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans.

"Pour quoi ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ta baguette mais je n'y arrive pas. Enfin, c'est sans doute moi qui n'arrive pas à lancer un sort convenablement…

\- C'est bien à cause de la baguette, ce n'est pas la tienne et c'est problématique. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû insister auprès de maman l'année dernière pour qu'elle en achète une.

\- Tu sais, j'ai failli casser la baguette pour qu'elle soit obligée d'en acheter une, mais vue que c'est la tienne, je n'ai pas osé." Confessa le plus jeune, légèrement rouge.

Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui disant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça mais qu'il tenait malgré tout à son ancienne baguette.

"Tu sais que je serai toujours de ton côté Ronnie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les cinq jours passèrent définitivement trop vite.

 **27 août**

Comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, Ron lisait un nouvel ouvrage sur les traditions sorcières en attendant l'heure du dîner. Sur son bureau s'entassaient plusieurs parchemins annotés. L'enfant y avait noté de multiples informations, certain d'être incapable de se souvenir correctement de ce qu'il lisait. Il avait par la même occasion pris l'habitude de dissimuler tous ses ouvrages et mémos n'osant imaginer les scènes de ménage que cela provoquerait si quelqu'un venait à les découvrir.

"A table !"

Le Serpentard se saisit à la hâte des divers ouvrages et les dissimula sous son lit avant de descendre dans la salle-à-manger. Le jeune garçon écouta que d'une oreille distraite les discussions de sa famille et se contenta de manger silencieusement. Parfois, il répondait succinctement aux questions de son père bien qu'il appréciât l'effort que le patriarche démontrait pour l'intégrer au repas.

"Dis-moi Ron, c'est bientôt la rentrée, tu vas retrouver des amis non ? Tu as sympathisé avec des camarades ?

\- Ho, mais papa tu sais bien que notre petit Ronnie est un grand peureux !" intervint Fred qui avait une oreille qui trainait toujours partout.

"Je dirais plutôt un grand timide cher frère, alors Ronnie, avons-nous raison ?"

Ron se mordit la lèvre, incertain, se moquaient-ils réellement ou était-ce leur comportement ordinaire ? Cette question l'obsédait de plus en plus.

"Je pense…

\- C'est un bon début de penser petit frère !" s'esclaffa George.

"… Avoir des relations cordiales avec Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott.

\- Nott ? Son père est toujours à Azkaban." Constata dédaigneusement Percy.

"Un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui, cependant il est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est honteux." Compléta la mère.

"Pfu, tu parles d'une fréquentation, il va lui bourrer le crâne."

Ron soupira longuement en entendant sa sœur critiquer la famille Nott par simple mimétisme pour faire "comme les autres". Il ne nierait pas qu'il avait été lui aussi intimidé par l'élève. Son nom était indéniablement lié au mage noir. Toutefois Théodore était un élève d'un calme olympien, presque inquiétant. Jamais il n'avait entendu dans sa bouche la moindre allusion sur Voldemort. A vrai dire, Ron ne savait que deux choses de son camarade : qu'il vivait avec sa grand-mère maternelle et qu'il ne craignait pas Malfoy. Si Ron entendait Théodore faire allusion au statut de son sang c'était seulement pour rembarrer le blond capricieux. Mais ces rares informations, Ron voulait se les garder. Il replongea dans son assiette.

"En tout cas j'éviterai de les approcher, moi. Je leur jetterai un sort entre les deux yeux !" déclara solennellement la cadette en brandissant sa baguette sous les rires des jumeaux.

Ronald fronça rapidement les sourcils à la vue de la baguette, certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu dans la famille. Lorsque l'information chemina jusqu'à son esprit, son appétit se coupa net. Il déposa ses couverts et repoussa son assiette avant de déclarer platement :

"Ravi de voir que certains peuvent se permettre une baguette neuve malgré les finances. J'ai fini, je vais me coucher."

Le garçon avait senti sa voix trembler vers la fin de sa phrase alors qu'il serrait les poings sous la table et que ses oreilles rougissaient furieusement. Il quitta le repas sans attendre l'accord et monta précipitamment les escaliers. Cette nuit-là il étouffa des sanglots de rage. Faisait-il si honte ?

Ce fut le lendemain matin, les yeux rougis et enflés qu'il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait noué sa cravate verte et argent autour du cou. Il affronta silencieusement son reflet un temps avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à bouger. Toutefois, seul un son inaudible s'y échappait. Ron inspira longuement et reprit, il avait du mal à maintenir son regard sur le miroir. Des cheveux trop roux, des taches de rousseur trop nombreuses sur son visage, un teint trop pâle…

"Je suis à Serpentard… Je suis à Serpentard. Je suis à Serpentard. Je suis un Serpentard."

L'enfant répéta les mots de longues fois jusqu'au moment il fut enfin capable d'affronter son reflet.

* * *

A dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Que de commentaires, de follows et de favoris pour les premiers pas de Ron à Serpentard, je suis surprise et je vous en remercie. D'ailleurs je vous transmets la suite avec quelques jours d'avance pour fêter ça. ^^

J'ai répondu à tout le monde, pour les non logués (Nina227 et Babylon) les réponses sont sur mon profile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2eme Année**

 **1** **er** **septembre**

"Dépêchez-vous les enfants. On va être en retard !"

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Les enfants Weasley inspectèrent une dernière fois leurs affaires, puis retrouvèrent leurs parents. Sur le chemin de la gare, les jumeaux et Ginny furent bruyants ; le duo infernal insinuait que la cadette finirait à Poufsouffle et qu'elle finirait obèse à force de manger. Naturellement, la jeune fille s'indignait, indiquait qu'elle finirait chez lions et qu'elle pourrait enfin discuter avec Harry Potter. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

A la gare, les élèves et les parents grouillaient et Ron en profita pour s'éclipser. Il attira quelques regards, et pour cause, il avait revêtu sa robe d'uniforme dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le quai. Depuis plusieurs jours, il tentait tant bien que de mal de se convaincre de son appartenance à Serpentard et l'auto persuasion passait par l'uniforme. Parmi la foule, il aperçut la silhouette sinistre de son directeur de maison discutant avec une femme.

Il hésita un instant à le saluer et accessoirement à le remercier pour ses ouvrages qui s'étaient avérés d'une grande aide. Inspirant longuement et le cœur battant, Ron s'avança vers les deux adultes. Snape, malgré son visage fermé, semblait absorbé dans sa discussion, si bien qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite la chevelure rousse de son élève.

"Ho par Merlin, c'est donc vrai !" s'exclama la femme qui fut la première à le remarquer avant de reprendre, "Le jeune Weasley à Serpentard, avance donc mon chéri !"

Ron eut, durant une seconde, les yeux ronds à l'entente du surnom. " _Mon chéri_ " sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, d'une part parce que c'était une inconnue qui s'adressait à lui et d'une autre part parce que sa propre mère limitait beaucoup les marques d'affection à son égard. Il s'avança, un peu méfiant, et prêta attention à l'interlocutrice. Le Serpentard resta une nouvelle fois muet mais d'admiration face à la beauté de la femme noire qui lui souriait. L'élève se sentit rougir à sa plus grande honte.

"Qu'il est adorable ce petit, enfin, il aura une sacrée carrure dans quelques années. J'ai l'œil pour ça. Alors tu t'appelles hm… Ronald, n'est-ce pas ?

\- O-oui madame.

\- Ha c'est bien ça ! Je n'en croyais pas mon fils lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'un Weasley était à Serpentard ! J'ai vaguement connu tes parents à Poudlard. Mais ne m'appelle pas madame voyons. Je me présente Mamé Zabini."

Le roux se sentait partagé entre le malaise et la consternation. Ainsi, c'était elle la fameuse veuve noire du monde sorcier ? Il comprenait sans le moindre problème la séduction qu'elle pouvait exercer sur la gente masculine. Du haut de ses douze ans, Ron pouvait assurément dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme sublime. A la fois charismatique et chaleureuse, elle avait ce regard étrangement pétillant. Dans son imaginaire, Ron avait visualisé une beauté froide qui assassinait ses époux. Ici, il avait l'exact contraire. Peut-être était-ce cela qui la rendait plus terrifiante, en quelques sortes. Ron pensa un instant que Blaise était bien différent de sa mère, ou, il cachait très bien son caractère chaleureux… Toutefois l'idée que son camarade fasse allusion de son existence à Serpentard le réconfortait d'une certaine manière.

"Et bien… Ma répartition fait un peu de bruit je crois. Enchanté." Répondit incertain l'enfant avant de se tourner vers l'homme, "Professeur, je vous remercie pour vos ouvrages. C'a été très utile.

\- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire, j'espère que vous n'avez pas négligé vos cours.

\- Euh… Ho Zabini !" s'exclama-t-il en voyant son camarade arriver, lui permettant de se soustraire du regard de son professeur.

"Professeur, Weasley.

\- Blaise ! Je suis heureuse de rencontrer ton ami. Je vous laisse maintenant, à bientôt Severus."

Mamé Zabini claqua un baiser sur la joue de son fils qui grogna, mais aussi à Ron qui resta bouche-bée. Elle disparut dans la foule tandis que Snape leur demandait de monter dans le train. Le cadet Weasley jeta un regard un coin au noir.

"Ta mère est… énergique.

\- Sûr…

\- Snape et elle sont amis ?

\- Collègues on va dire, elle est potionniste. Bon, faut que j'aille pioncer."

X

Le trajet du train jusqu'au château fut relativement silencieux. Blaise avait gardé un regard légèrement vitreux de sa sieste ; Théodore se montrait toujours aussi peu loquace. Arrivé dans la grande-salle, Ron se sentit nauséeux à la perspective de la répartition de sa sœur. Il ressentait comme une peur, ses pensées s'emmêlaient par la même occasion. Ron craignait que Ginny se retrouve comme le reste de la famille à Gryffondor ; il serait ainsi seul. D'un autre côté, il en venait presque à espérer qu'elle soit elle aussi à Serpentard afin de choquer la famille. Néanmoins, la présence hypothétique de Ginny dans sa maison l'énerverait à coup sûr. Comme si Ron souhaitait avoir l'exclusivité. Parmi ses autres fantasmes, il imaginait Ginny chez les blaireaux ou les aigles… Tant de possibilités. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

"On va avoir droit à une nouvelle belette cette année, heureusement que c'est la dernière des Weasel." S'exclama Malfoy à peine fut-il assis.

En ce début d'année, Ron s'était promis de ne pas prêter attention aux piques de Draco. Il s'était rendu compte durant l'été qu'il n'échapperait pas aux remarques de l'héritier. L'ignorer cette année lui retirerait certainement une épine du pied. Du moins il l'espérait. Ainsi, il appliqua aussitôt son plan et ne répondit pas. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas l'air renfrogné du blond. La répartition débuta et Ron sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

"Weasley Ginevra."

La petite fille se dirigea fièrement jusqu'au tabouret, transpirant l'assurance. Elle n'oublia pas de lancer un regard provocateur vers les Serpentard.

"Hautaine la sœur." Commenta Théodore à la surprise de Ron qui hocha la tête.

"Bénie soit ma mère de ne pas avoir pondu un gosse par mari." Compléta Blaise.

Le roux manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive mais il reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa sœur. Il sentait le mal de tête pointer.

"GRYFFONDOR."

Aussitôt des clameurs s'élevèrent à la table des lions et Ron s'affaissa sur le banc en soupirant. Partagé entre soulagement et déception. Sa scolarité serait définitivement longue.

 **5 septembre**

Ron commençait à douter sur ses bonnes résolutions. S'il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il était bien à Serpentard ; ses camarades de maison prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à le rabaisser. Ron s'était bien aventuré à échanger un peu avec Nott et Zabini, toutefois il doutait qu'on puisse réellement parler d'amitié. Malfoy et sa clique, les élèves plus âgés, tous prenaient un malin plaisir à le critiquer. Il y avait aussi Pansy et ses amies qui critiquaient davantage son physique. C'était toujours la même chose : ses cheveux roux, ses taches de rousseur, ses habits usés… Vicieusement, elles lui rappelaient que Serpentard ou non, sang-pur ou non, il pourrait toujours courir pour avoir une épouse de bonne famille. Bien loin de toute préoccupation maritale, Ron ne répondait pas. S'il comprenait les traditions sorcières, sans y adhérer pour la plupart, il trouvait absurde l'idée des mariages arrangés. Comment, à douze ans, pouvait-on se soucier autant de son mariage ? Malfoy était la coqueluche de sa maison, Ron crut même un jour entendre les aînés parier sur la future madame Malfoy. Beaucoup misaient sur Daphnée Greengrass ; d'autres sur Pansy Parkinson qui "finirait bien par lui mettre le grappin à force de le coller" ; d'autres encore parlaient d'alliance avec une famille étrangère. A vrai dire Ron trouvait ces manèges tristes à en mourir.

 **7 novembre**

Ce samedi marquait le premier vrai match de Quidditch. Contrairement à l'année dernière où Ron s'était caché le plus possible pour assister aux matchs, surtout lorsque Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient ; il se mêla parmi ses camarades. Les élèves faisaient entendre leur excitation et leur impatience, tous voulaient voir les prouesses de l'attrapeur des lions. Du côté des Serpentard, tous avaient sur le bout des lèvres le modèle du balai dernier cri qu'avait offert Lucius Malfoy à l'équipe. Le Nimbus 2001 avait de quoi rendre jaloux n'importe qui. Y compris Ronald. Si ce dernier pensait que Draco avait acheté sa place dans l'équipe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire que le match serait sans doute intéressant. L'équipe des Gryffondor arriva sur le terrain, l'élève évita d'applaudir les jumeaux pour ne pas attirer les foudres de ses camarades qui s'évertuaient à huer les lions, en vain. Gryffondor avait le soutien de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle si bien que les clameurs prenaient le dessus. A l'inverse, lorsque l'équipe de Serpentard fit son apparition, on entendit nettement plus les sifflets. Ce genre de situations consternait Ron. Il n'y avait jamais de juste-milieu, jamais de compromis.

Le match se déroula relativement calmement et à la loyale bien qu'on devinait des échanges houleux entre Potter et Malfoy. Serpentard menait mais le vif d'or restait introuvable. Toutefois, il y eut de violentes protestations lorsque Flint fit un Boutenchoc à Fred qui se raccrocha de justesse à son balai.

"Mais il est malade !" brailla Ron.

Il reçut un violent coup à la tête qui le coupa net. Il se retourna vivement et put voir Vincent Crabbe, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Non mais regardez-le en train de défendre ces bras cassés ! Vas-y, change de maison. Ça nous arrange."

Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux élèves, si bien que Ron dégaina sa baguette.

"Que ce passe-t-il ici ?!" intervint le professeur Snape qui venait de se faufiler parmi les supporters, hélas trop tard.

"Limacius Eructo"

Une lumière verte sortit de la baguette du roux. Du mauvais côté, l'élève reçut son propre sort. Il tituba, pris d'une nausée subite, il se plia en deux. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne crache des limaces sous les rires des Serpentard.

 **23 décembre**

Arthur Weasley était derrière son humour facile et sa lubie des moldus, un père de famille souvent en proie de doutes. Il avait toujours ressentit cette excitation à l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant. Il ressentait cette fascination à la vue d'un nouveau-né, de ses membres miniatures, de ce corps gigotant. Mais paradoxalement, il craignait toujours d'être trop brusque avec ses enfants. Un accident arrivait si vite disait-on et Arthur était de cet avis. Que ce soit avec Bill ou Ginny, le père de famille ressentait cette peur absurde. Il avait délaissé l'éducation à Molly ; il ramenait comme il le pouvait l'argent et jouait avec les enfants. C'était une répartition équitable. A une chose près, à savoir que Molly avait fini par "porter la culotte" au fil des années, allant jusqu'à gérer le budget familiale comme dans l'ancien temps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?" demanda Ron de mauvaise humeur.

"Et bien c'est une surprise, je ne vais pas te le dire." Répondit Arthur quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Ron était d'une humeur exécrable depuis qu'il avait appris que Charlie ne pouvait pas venir à Noël. Encore.

"Maman a demandé d'acheter un hibou à Ginny pour lui montrer combien elle était fière qu'elle ne ternisse pas l'image de la famille ? Prévisible.

\- Je trouve que tu prends de plus en plus de libertés pour nous répondre à moi et à ta mère.

\- Ça doit être à cause de mes mauvaises fréquentions." Rétorqua par défi son fils.

"Ron…

\- C'est bon."

Le patriarche s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, Ron avait effectué quelques pas avant de s'en rendre compte. Il se retourna vers son père. Ce dernier observa son fils emmitouflé dans son étrange écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard, sa carrure droite qui donnait l'impression que Ron était plus grand, plus mature. Mais Arthur voyait encore le gosse empoté et timide qu'il avait été des années plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le père se posait souvent la question, il voulait comprendre. Certes, le nom Weasley était associé à la maison des braves. C'était chose courante de voir une famille répartie majoritairement dans une maison. C'était une question d'éducation, Arthur en était certain. Les enfants Weasley avaient reçu les mêmes valeurs, il n'y avait aucune surprise à les voir à Gryffondor. Ron les avait reçues lui aussi. Etait-il réellement différent des autres ou leur pédagogie avait-elle différé avec lui ?

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment. Sans doute que je n'ai pas été assez présent…

\- Hm.

\- Tu sais, il faut laisser du temps à ta mère, qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. Ça ira mieux après.

\- Tu veux dire quand j'aurais fini mes études peut-être ? C'est elle l'adulte, pourquoi je dois faire des concessions ? Je sais qu'elle a honte, les autres aussi. Ils le disent tout le temps."

Arthur se pinça les lèvres, il sentait un poids s'abattre sur son estomac à la vue de son fils qui semblait se décomposer à chaque aveu.

"Ta mère est un peu perturbée par tout ça… Mais sache que tu restes son fils, notre fils.

\- Le fils au rabais, oui. Bill, le parfait héritier. Charlie, le fils bohème mais brillant. Percy, le fils ô combien ambitieux. Fred et Georges, les jumeaux siamois capables de sympathiser avec n'importe qui. Et, merde, Ginny la princesse. Il me reste quoi, papa ?

\- Merlin, Ron…"

Pourtant Arthur Weasley se trouvait incapable de rassurer son propre fils malgré les aveux déchirants. Un silence gêné s'installa et ils reprirent leur marche. Néanmoins, le patriarche se promettait de parler avec sa femme.

Bien que Ron gardait obstinément les yeux vers le sol recouvert de neige du Chemin de Traverse, il releva la tête pour découvrir l'enseigne d'Ollivander. Il ouvrit d'abord la bouche et fronça les sourcils.

"Hein ?

\- Surprise. Entre."

L'enfant n'osait y croire réellement, il observa aussitôt le moindre détail de la boutique. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y aventurait.

"Monsieur Weasley, une visite inattendue à cette période de l'année." Salua le propriétaire alors qu'il scrutait le garçon.

"En effet, mais il est temps pour mon fils d'avoir sa propre baguette.

\- A la bonne heure ! Mon garçon, quelle baguette utilisais-tu jusqu'à présent ?

\- Celle de mon frère Charlie, trente centimètres et demi, bois de frêne et…

\- Crin de licorne. Oui… Oui, je m'en souviens à présent. Brave garçon ce petit. Je vois, tu étais à l'aise avec ?"

Ron resta muet face à la mémoire de vieux fabriquant, toutefois il grimaça au souvenir de la baguette de son frère.

"Elle n'était pas désagréable mais très réticente. Je crois.

\- Hum. Hum… Restons sur du crin de licorne alors…"

L'homme disparu un instant dans l'arrière-boutique et réapparut avec trois étuis qu'il disposa sur le comptoir. Lorsque Ron découvrit les baguettes, il sentit l'excitation le gagner. Un peu plus, il sautillait sur place, il en était sûr.

"Vingt-sept centimètres, bois de chêne rouge et crin de licorne évidemment. Parfaite pour les duels, demande de la vivacité de la part de son propriétaire…"

Ce fut la main tremblante que le Serpentard se saisit de la baguette. Fasciné par les picotements qu'il ressentait, il lança un sortilège élémentaire mais seul un bruit de pétard se fit entendre. L'enfant sursauta.

"Pardon !

\- Merlin, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Voyons voir avec celle-ci… Vingt-quatre centimètres, bois de sycomore, crin de licorne. Idéale pour les sorciers curieux, dynamiques et courageux."

Le nouvel essai se conclut sur un résultat mitigé et une grimace de Ron, qui intrigué, demanda :

"Monsieur, parmi les milliers de baguettes que vous fabriquez comment vous faites votre sélection ?

\- Ha mon garçon, c'est un secret de famille… Mais puisque c'est bientôt Noël, je peux bien me le permettre. Il y a des éléments qui influencent le choix de la baguette. Date de naissance, la personnalité, les prédispositions magiques du sorcier… Ce n'est pas une science exacte, bien évidemment. Toutefois, j'aime dire que le cœur du sorcier et sa baguette s'harmonisent.

\- C'est… Impressionnant." Souffla Ron qui n'osait imaginer le nombre de possibilités que cela offrait.

"Passionnant, mon garçon.

\- Vous êtes un peu comme le Choixpeau Magique." S'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir avant de rougir de honte en entendant les deux hommes rire.

"Peut-être… Bon, passons à la troisième. Trente-cinq centimètres, bois de saule et crin de licorne.

\- Pas plus d'information ?"

L'élève se saisit de la baguette et sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur traverser ses doigts, la baguette émit des étincelles et il parvint à lancer un sort. Ron s'extasia devant celle-ci.

"Parfait jeune homme ! Voici une baguette excellente pour les sortilèges curatifs, et idéal pour tout sorcier en proie d'un sentiment d'insécurité. Un bon potentiel. Je savais que le crin de licorne lui irait !

\- Mais pourquoi celle de Charlie était capricieuse alors ?

\- Ha Merlin, les licornes sont farceuses, il faut croire… Il s'agit d'un cœur de baguette très puissant mais très fidèle à son propriétaire, vois-tu ? Il faut en prendre très soin, elle sera une grande amie. D'ailleurs la nature profonde de la licorne fait que ce type de baguette est très efficace pour la magie blanche. Par contre, elle se montrera rebelle à l'usage de la magie noire. Tu as de la chance petit. Peu de sorciers en ont.

\- Vraiment ?" demanda excité l'enfant qui buvait littéralement les paroles du vendeur.

"Oui… Depuis ton frère, vous êtes seulement trois. Voyons, il y avait le petit Londubat et Malfoy. Oui c'est ça."

Le Serpentard fit les gros yeux et se fit la réflexion que la description du crin de licorne ne correspondait pas tant à Malfoy mais cela titillait sa curiosité.

"Cela fera vingt-huit gallions, elle est plus chère que la majorité à cause des matières premières."

Le père paya néanmoins la baguette malgré le prix. Heureux de la réaction de son fils. Une fois sortis, il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Joyeux Noël.

\- Merci pa'…" répondit faiblement le garçon.

Les yeux embrumés de larmes, il serrait l'étui contre lui.

 **14 février**

Ron craignait la Saint-Valentin, cette journée se révélait périlleuse. L'année dernière, il avait cru qu'il finirait par vomir à force de voir des chocolats, des roses et des cartes partout. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée d'être au centre d'une nouvelle farce de ses camarades de maison. L'année passée, il avait reçu une dizaine de cartes injurieuses. Malfoy avait été à la tête de la manigance.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Ron fut ravi de voir qu'il avait échappé aux plaisanteries. Pour l'instant. Quelques élèves de son année avaient reçu des cartes et autres cadeaux. Sans surprise Draco se pavanait auprès des filles, exhibant les lettres reçues.

"Alors Weasel, on pue trop le scroutt pour attirer qui que ce soit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'attends tes mots d'amour comme l'année dernière Malfoy." Grinça-t-il.

L'héritier lui offrit un sourire méprisant avant que Pansy le saisisse par le bras pour déblatérer plus loin.

"Encore des chocolats ?...

\- Ouais, c'est vexant je te jure. Et raciste. " _L'amour est doux et piquant comme du chocolat noir_ ", sérieusement ? Ronald, sois mon goûteur.

\- Non merci Blaise, t'imagines si c'est empoisonné ?" grogna-t-il pour la forme en cachant un sourire.

"N'empêche, tu vas bientôt détrôner Malfoy." Releva Theodore en feuilletant les cartes de son voisin de table.

"Le charme des Zabini est supérieur." rétorqua-t-il en bombant le torse, "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant comme journée…"

Le garçon fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante d'une dizaine de nains déguisés en ange. Ils sautillaient et poussaient des exclamations, l'ensemble des élèves en restèrent muets. Ron, lui, manqua de bondir sur le banc pour éviter le moindre contact avec les petites créatures.

"Salazar ! C'est quoi ça cette fois ?" cria-t-il.

"Un coup du directeur, ce vieux fou…

\- Partons ou je vais vomir."

Ron était du même avis, il hésitait sincèrement entre pleurer de rire et vomir son petit déjeuné… Le reste de la journée, les élèves purent entendre divers messages chantés par les ridicules créatures accompagnées de leur harpe. Alors que les Sepentard et les Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers leur salle de sortilèges, ils assistèrent à une drôle de confrontation. Au milieu du couloir, Harry Potter ramassait ses affaires éparpillées tandis qu'un nain hargneux braillait à plein poumon de le laisser chanter son message.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" lança alors la voix traînante de Malfoy qui regardait le Sauveur de haut.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ?" s'écria cette fois Percy qui venait d'arriver.

Ron était stupéfait devant ce spectacle peu commun, le nain était parvenu à plaquer au sol le garçon. Qui aurait imaginé une telle force ?

"Et maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille !"

" _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._ "

Tous les élèves présents dans le couloir éclatèrent de rire, Ron y participait de bon cœur tant le message était absurde.

"On dirait que Malfoy a changé de cible cette année." Parvint à dire le roux entre deux éclats.

"Pitié, j'ai une meilleure plume. Va dire ça à ta sœur Weasel." Répondit le blond avant de bousculer l'élève.

Ronald marqua un temps d'arrêt, chercha vivement sa sœur dans la masse d'élève et sentit son estomac se contracter à la vue de celle-ci. Ginny se trouvait près de Percy qui tentait de disperser les élèves. Elle essayait difficilement de se cacher derrière ses mains, et, devinant qu'elle était certainement en train de pleurer, Ron culpabilisa. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il y avait eu moins de témoins. Mais tous ces rires tournés vers Potter touchaient par ricochet Ginny et Ron ressentait à son tour la honte qu'elle devait éprouver.

Il essaya de se faufiler vers sa sœur, mais celle-ci s'enfuit. Après tout Ron avait rigolé, lui aussi.

 **1** **er** **mars**

En fin de journée Ron retourna dans les cachots, des paquets entre les bras. Il avait attendu le dernier moment, juste avant le couvre-feu pour être certain de déballer en toute tranquillité ses cadeaux. Il s'installa comme à son habitude non loin de la baie vitrée et examina les emballages. Il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par le nombre. L'enfant découvrit en premier un sachet de gâteaux maison qu'il grignota ; profitant de la tranquillité des cachots. Seuls quelques élèves de septième année étaient présents, occupés par leurs révisions.

Il poursuivit par une sorte de lotion ou shampoing qu'il regarda avec méfiance. C'était un cadeau de la part de Fred et George, cela puait la mauvaise blague. Le Serpentard déposa délicatement le flacon, de crainte qu'il n'explose entre les mains, il examinerait ça de plus près un autre jour. Il n'eut néanmoins aucune réticence à ouvrir le cadeau de Charlie qui était la biographie des membres des Canon de Chudley. Par contre, le dernier paquet provoquait son incompréhension. Ron déposa la boite sur ses genoux et défit le ruban. En soulevant le couvercle il dut étouffer une exclamation.

Renfermant brusquement la boite, il rassembla ses cadeaux et se précipita dans son dortoir où tout le monde dormait. Essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, il déposa les présents sur son lit et tourna vers celui de Blaise.

"Zabini." Chuchota-t-il, "Merlin, réveille-toi.

\- Quoi Weasley ?

\- Ta mère est folle ma parole !

\- Merci bien, autre chose peut-être ?"

Ron grogna et lui mit la carte sous le nez si bien que le noir loucha. Il grogna et lu le mot.

"Merde, elle ose.

\- Ça coûte combien ?" demanda le roux en montrant le contenu de la boite.

"La connaissant, très cher.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Félicitations, ma mère t'a à la bonne. Sur ce, bonne nuit."

Le garçon tira la tenture de son lit, coupant la discussion et laissant un Ron perdu. Il s'installa dans son propre lit et fixa le cadeau de Mamé Zabini avant de toucher timidement le tissu vert du bout des doigts. Il crut reconnaître du cachemire mais il n'en était pas certain. Après tout, aucun Weasley n'aurait pu se permettre un tel achat. Dépliant l'écharpe de son emballage, il enfuit son visage dans l'étoffe et profita de la douceur. Une chose était sûre, Ron rédigerait une longue lettre de remerciement le lendemain.

 **1** **er** **avril**

"Dray… Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?" demanda Pansy lors du petit-déjeuner.

"Quoi ? Encore une excuse pour fourrer tes doigts dedans ?

\- Mais ils ont l'air plus foncé.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Je te promets ! Dis-lui Daphnée !

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de différent…"

Ron, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à son assiette, jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Malfoy. Ses suspicions étaient donc justifiées, un sourire se dessina. Qu'avaient donc prévu les jumeaux avec leur cadeau ? Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir mené sa mission d'infiltration. En effet, il était parvenu à mélanger une partie de la lotion dans les affaires du blond la veille. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en ses frères mais il préférait tout de même avoir un cobaye et ce cobaye était Malfoy.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent chez les filles et tous les Serpentard regardèrent la cause, les plus âgés s'esclaffèrent. Draco jetait un regard méfiant à ses camarades, inconscient du changement capillaire dont il était victime.

Ses cheveux avaient d'abord pris une teinte vert pomme avant de tirer de plus en plus sur un vert sapin. Rapidement l'attention des autres maisons fut attirée et des éclats de rire remplirent la grande-salle, Gryffondor étant les plus bruyants. Lorsque l'héritier se rendit compte du changement, il se leva brusquement et partit de la salle, la tête aussi haute qu'il le pouvait. Cette fantaisie fit du bruit dans les couloirs durant plusieurs semaines à la plus grande satisfaction de Ron. Ce fut d'ailleurs au détour d'un couloir que le jeune Weasley retrouva par hasard ses frères.

"Ha Ronnie ! Nous sommes heureux de voir que notre coloration à retardement fonctionne à merveille…

\- … Bien que nous avions d'abord pensé que tu l'utiliserais sur toi !

\- Voyons Forge, je t'avais dit qu'il se méfierait notre petit Serpentard, tu as perdu notre pari.

\- Vous avez parié sur ça ?

\- Bien sûr !" répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Le regard de Ron passa de George à Fred, puis à nouveau sur George.

"Bien joué."

 **3 juillet**

" _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues_."

Le front du Serpentard heurta durement la table, il tenta vaguement de se boucher les oreilles. Il allait devenir fou si les jumeaux continuaient à brailler cette stupide chanson ; les cris outrés de sa sœur n'arrangeaient rien. Il priait Merlin que cela ne dure pas tout l'été ou il se jurait de se jeter du haut du Terrier. Pourtant, il faisait des efforts. Le Serpentard avait promis à son père de faire des efforts si le reste de la famille ne le harcelait pas à propos de sa maison. Ainsi, Ron passait davantage de temps dans le salon avec les autres au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou au fin fond du jardin. Une sorte d'armistice pouvait-on dire. Mais les tensions persistaient, et ce, même si cette année les Gryffondor avaient remporté la Coupe des quatre maisons. Il avait aussi eu le droit à un débat interminable sur le cadeau de mademoiselle Zabini, tout d'abord à cause du prix du présent, mais aussi à cause de la mauvaise réputation de la femme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire ?"

Ron se releva difficilement et fit face à sa mère. Il soupira. Ses parents avaient certainement discuté depuis Noël, son père l'avait aussi incitée à faire des efforts mais tout cela semblait si peu naturel. Molly Weasley était maladroite, se forçait de s'intéresser à son fils cadet, se mordait la langue pour ne pas déraper à propos de sa répartition. Cependant, il suffisait d'un instant d'inattention pour que l'échange ne dérape et ne prenne des proportions absurdes. Ron finissait alors par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tremblant de colère et de frustration.

"Un livre d'introduction à l'étude des Runes que m'a prêté le professeur Snape.

\- Ho, je pensais que tu étais encore dans tes magazines de Quidditch. C'est intéressant ?"

Le garçon tiqua sur le "encore" et respira profondément.

"Il m'arrive de lire autre chose. Et pour te répondre le professeur Snape m'a conseillé de choisir l'étude des Runes pour la rentrée, on doit envoyer nos choix d'option avant le quinze.

\- Je vois, c'est ambitieux. Tu sais que c'est une matière difficile ?

\- Contrairement à ce que peut dire Percy, je ne suis pas totalement demeuré."

La mère afficha un air contrarié mais se retint de justesse de dire ce qu'elle pensait du ton qu'employait son fils.

"Bien sûr Ron, je sais. Je veux juste te prévenir. Vas-tu prendre l'étude des moldus comme ton père l'a fait ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non."

Cette fois Molly perdit réellement patience face au manège de son fils qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son ouvrage, ne daignant de relever les yeux.

"Bah tiens, je l'avais dit maman. Il se sent trop important pour s'intéresser aux moldus maintenant. Bientôt, il voudra manger avec des couverts en argent." Intervint Ginny qui avait fini de brailler après les jumeaux.

Consterné, Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, c'est pour ça que Percy n'a pas pris cette option. C'est évident.

\- Ginny ne te mêle pas de ça. Et bien, que comptais-tu choisir en deuxième option ?

\- Soins aux créatures magiques. Je veux voir si ce qu'a dit Ollivander sur les soins curatifs est vrai." Répondit fièrement Ron dans l'attente d'une objection.

"C'est un bon projet, en effet. Mais que dis-tu de la divination ? C'est passionnant, j'adorais cette matière. C'est passionnant !" s'exclama joyeusement la matriarche dans le but de chasser les tensions.

Ron se contrôla pour ne pas dire que c'était des bêtises et qu'il ne croyait pas en la divination. De plus, il était certain que le cours serait prisé par une majorité de filles jacassantes.

"Ben…" commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment tourner sa réponse, "Il faut prendre deux cours obligatoirement parmi les options proposées. Je pense avoir fait mon choix.

\- Ha oui, dommage…

\- Peut-être que je peux prendre une troisième option ?" se risqua-t-il dans une légère grimace.

Des concessions, disait son père. Ron était juste sûr d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort sous prétexte de vouloir faire plaisir à sa mère.

* * *

Des hauts et des bas pour notre petit, j'espère que vous appréciez cette deuxième année. ^^ Vous n'imaginez pas comment je me suis amusée à lire toutes les caractéristiques des baguettes, c'est impressionnant le nombre de possibilités. Et puis, quand j'ai su que les baguettes de Ron, Draco et Charlie avaient des ressemblances... On ne peut pas faire de meilleure coïncidence !

A dans deux semaines cette fois !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de lire et de commenter, je découvre avec plaisir des lectrices récurrentes en plus. Alors merci !

C'est parti pour la troisième année de Ron, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **3eme Année**

 **2 septembre**

Ronald Weasley regrettait profondément d'avoir rajouté au dernier moment la divination parmi ses options. Tout d'abord parce que cela l'obligeait à se lever le lundi matin, ensuite parce qu'il était l'unique Serpentard – ce qui ne l'étonnait pas -. Mais par-dessus tout : la divination était une matière ridicule. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait ici, dans cette salle dont l'éclairage se voulait mystique et mystérieuse. Les volutes de fumée lui prenaient le nez et Ron soupçonnait l'enseignante d'allumer de l'encens afin de dissimuler l'odeur de la poussière. L'adolescent était nauséeux après seulement quelques minutes et l'idée de faire une sieste sur les coussins lui semblait de moins en moins séduisante. Comment pouvait-on tolérer une telle ambiance pour un cours ?

"Bienvenue au cours de Divination" dit le professeur Trelawney qui avait elle-même pris place dans un grand fauteuil, "Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil."

"Si elle pouvait y rester indéfiniment" pensa le Serpentard qui était seul à sa table. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble des élèves majoritairement Gryffondor, quelques filles de Poufsouffle aussi. En face de lui se trouvaient Brown et Patil qui buvaient les paroles de l'enseignante. Seuls Potter et Granger affichaient un air désintéressé, il se sentait légèrement moins seul.

Trelawney continua de divaguer plusieurs minutes à propos du programme qui semblait, ô combien, passionnant. Elle se donna alors en spectacle, promettant des malheurs à une poignée d'élèves pour donner une dimension folklorique à son cours. Elle s'avança alors vers les deux lionnes et prit une voix gutturale :

"Ah, au fait, ma chérie, il faudra vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux."

Aussitôt la sœur Patil se retourna pour dévisager Ron. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir en réponse à son sourire moqueur.

Cependant les quelques moqueries qu'il pouvait se permettre durant les deux heures de cours ne firent pas disparaitre ses envies suicidaires. À la fin du cours, Ron réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il était tant heureux de retrouver la vieille McGo en métamorphose. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le cours de SCM de l'après-midi serait passionnant.

 _X_

Après le déjeuner aux côtés de Theodore et Blaise, les trois Serpentard quittèrent le château et prirent la direction de la cabane du garde-chasse. Les deux garçons se moquèrent allégrement de la folie du rouquin vis-à-vis de la divination. Cette matière rivalisait en impopularité avec l'étude des moldus chez les Serpentard.

"Le vieux devrait réfléchir lorsqu'il recrute. Trelawney a l'air d'avoir une case en moins, sans oublier les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Ça laisse à désirer. On aura quoi cette année ?" Constata platement Theodore qui affichait une moue dégoutée, non pas aux souvenirs de leurs anciens enseignants, mais à cause de la boue qui s'incrustait sous ses semelles.

"Un demi-géant.

\- Il a une formation pour enseigner, au moins ? Rien que d'imaginer qu'un sorcier puisse coucher avec ce genre de chose me rend fou."

Un frisson ponctua les dires de Zabini, tandis que ses deux camarades acquiesçaient.

"Faut être cinglé pour avoir une idée pareille, fourrer une créature…

\- Ou Zoophile, quoique il y a les vélanes qui sont vraiment magnifiques à ce qu'on dit."

Le trio arriva près de la cabane où le reste des élèves se trouvait déjà. Le garde-chasse transpirait d'une joie qui inquiéta quelque peu le roux. Et s'il lui venait à l'esprit de faire étudier des bestioles velues ? Il frémit d'horreur, mieux fallait ne pas y songer. L'immense professeur jeta un regard sur l'ensemble des étudiants et prit la parole d'une voix tonitruante, Ron remercia Salazar que le cours ne se déroulait pas le matin. La voix enjouée était si puissance qu'elle aurait pu lui provoquer une syncope.

Ils firent face à un enclos vide et Theodore chuchota qu'ils allaient peut être étudier des gnomes ou des niffleurs, ce qui arrangeraient pas mal d'entre eux si c'était le cas.

"Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière !" cria Hagrid. "Voilà, comme ça... Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres...

\- Comment on fait ?" demanda la voix glaciale et traînante de Draco Malfoy.

"Quoi ?

\- Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres." Répéta le blond.

Ron se demandait la même chose, il avait sorti son exemplaire ficelé comme un bout de viande et qu'il tenait le plus loin possible de son visage.

"Il faut simplement les caresser, regardez...

\- Oh, sommes-nous bêtes !" Dit Malfoy d'un ton goguenard, "Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite !

\- Je... je les trouvais plutôt drôles…

\- Oh, extraordinairement drôles !

\- Silence, Malfoy." Ordonna Harry Potter.

De son côté, Ron était en difficulté avec son manuel qui bougeait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à caresser la tranche.

"Merde !" s'énerva finalement le garçon qui laissa tomber son ouvrage dans la terre bourbeuse, "Pas moyen que je perde une main avec cette chose !

\- Ron tais-toi." Marmonna une nouvelle fois Harry qui avait vu l'air blessé du professeur qui ramassait le livre pour l'ouvrir.

"Ho ça te va bien de jouer à l'auror, Potter. Et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler comme ça." Lâcha le Serpentard, brusquement excédé par la situation.

Il y eu des murmures parmi les élèves. Les Gryffondor chuchotaient entre eux, s'accordant à dire que le Weasley n'avait effectivement rien pour mériter sa place chez les lions comme le reste de sa famille. Les Serpentard, quant à eux, étaient partagés entre l'amusement et la stupéfaction. Malfoy, lui-même, haussait les sourcils, intrigué. Toutefois Ron les ignora, remerciant du bout des lèvres le garde-chasse qui lui tendait le manuel. Certains diraient que Ronald jalousait Harry Potter, c'était peut-être vrai qu'il jalousait sa popularité, ses richesses ou encore ses talents puisqu'il n'avait rien de tout ça. Cependant, le roux ne pouvait empêcher l'agacement monter en lui dès qu'il voyait Potter jouer les héros au grand cœur. L'image du parfait Gryffondor, voilà l'image du Sauveur que tout le monde admirait. Ron ne pourrait jamais être ami avec.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer son hostilité envers le brun. L'enseignant avait eu la brillante idée de faire étudier un hippogriffe, ce qui consternait la majorité des élèves. Il fallut bien évidemment que le Survivant vol sur son dos.

"Il se donne en spectacle."

Blaise et Ronald hochèrent la tête à la remarque de Theodore. C'était l'impression qu'il donnait effectivement.

 **9 septembre**

La première semaine se révéla particulièrement mouvementée, à un point que n'aurait pu imaginer Ron qui se demandait s'il allait tenir le reste de l'année. Déjà parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait manquer de sommeil avec ses options. Il avait fait la découverte de l'étude des runes, une matière certainement intéressante mais qui demandait beaucoup de concentration. De plus, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver en petit comité avec une poignée de Serdaigle et Hermione Granger qui l'énervait à lever constamment la main. Au-delà de la découverte des nouvelles matières, Ron avait ouvert les paris avec ses deux camarades sur les tentatives de meurtre de leur directeur de maison. Ils s'attendaient réellement à voir un rouge et or rendre l'âme avant Noël. Sans doute serait-ce Neville qui avait failli empoisonner son crapaud en réalisant une potion de ratatinage…

"Veux-tu que je te porte ton sac Draco ?" demanda soucieuse Pansy devant lui, ils attendaient le nouveau prof de DCFM.

"Oui, je veux bien. Ce monstre a failli m'arracher le bras. Si ce demi géant pense s'en sortir…"

Adieu tranquillité se dit le roux, Draco venait tout juste de rentrer de ses quelques jours de convalescence. Durant ces quelques jours Ron avait remarqué quelques différences dans l'ambiance. Malfoy n'influençait plus le reste des membres de la maison, Crabbe et Goyle étaient devenus étrangement silencieux. Sans l'impulsion de Malfoy, ses deux acolytes intimidaient peu les autres élèves. Mais à présent le blond faisait son retour en grande pompe. D'ailleurs, à peine le professeur eut fait son apparition que Draco se moqua allégrement de ses vêtements usés.

"Bonjour, vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît, remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques."

Ron croisait les doigts pour qu'ils ne rencontrent pas une nouvelle créature dangereuse. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il en doutait.

Le professeur Lupin avait tout l'air d'un homme sympathique et aimable, il s'était déjà attiré les faveurs des lions. Dans la nouvelle salle de classe ils firent face à une penderie avant que l'adulte n'explique qu'elle renfermait un épouvantard. Seule Granger semblait connaître la créature en question. Certains pâlirent à la description, dont Ron qui craignait le pire.

Toutefois, il se dérida et rit de bon cœur lorsque Neville s'avança en premier vers la penderie et avoua piteusement que le professeur Snape était sa plus grande peur. Les Serpentard trouvaient ça naturellement ridicule et si Ron avait été intimidé par cet homme en première année ; il éprouvait de plus en plus d'admiration pour lui. Cependant les rirent se stoppèrent à la vue d'un directeur de maison affublait de vêtements ridicules d'un autre âge. C'était effectivement risible et cela mettait mal à l'aise plus d'un. Le cours allait être gênant…

"Ronald, à vous." L'invita l'enseignant.

L'appelé prit une longue inspiration et s'avança.

"Allez, fais-nous rêver Weasel." Ricana Malfoy.

"T'inquiète, j'ai hâte de te voir chouiner devant un hippogriffe."

Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur sa personne, lui par contre observait intensément la silhouette informe se modifier avant qu'elle ne grossisse de plus en plus et ne se transforme en une énorme araignée. Le garçon eut un haut-le-cœur à cette vue, une nausée subite était apparue. La créature lui rappelait inévitablement l'accident nocturne de son enfance. Comment s'appelait sa peluche déjà ? Cela faisait dix ans, pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement de la terreur ressentie cette nuit-là. Bertie… Voilà, Bertie était devenu un monstre à ses yeux d'enfant. L'horreur avait été renforcée par le rejet de sa mère. Il s'en souvenait très bien tant cela l'avait choqué. Le visage de Ronald s'était assombri face à ses souvenirs. Il parvint néanmoins à lancer le sort. Une araignée incapable de se déplacer était toujours préférable, même s'il ne fut réellement rassuré qu'une fois retourné à sa place.

Ce fut curieux qu'il découvrit les plus grandes peurs des autres élèves. Il y avait des peurs habituelles comme lui. On retrouvait ainsi les clowns, les momies et bien d'autres. Celui de Granger avait été hilarant. D'autres épouvantards, par contre, étaient bien plus dérangeants comme celui de Finnigan qui se révélait être un spectre de la mort. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Ron, celui de Blaise était particulièrement troublant. La créature avait adopté une forme humaine, celle d'un homme imposant qui mugissait des obscénités et des insultes. Le professeur Lupin avait alors écourté le cours, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

En sortant, un simple regard du noir avait suffi pour que Ron ne pose pas de question.

 **31 octobre**

La toute première fois que Ron vit un Serpentard, autre que lui-même, pleurer, fut lors de la toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait été le matin, excité, par cette première visite du village bien qu'il n'avait pas un sou à dépenser dans du superflu. Il avait convenu avec ses camarades d'aller aux Trois-Balais, et selon le monde présent, jeter un œil sur les balais de Quidditch.

Lors du petit-déjeuner, les hiboux étaient arrivés comme à leur habitude pour déposer le courrier. Ron avait affiché un sourire à la vue de l'écriture de son frère tandis qu'en face Theodore fourrait soudainement la lettre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Plus pâle et plus silencieux que d'habitude, personne ne releva son mutisme ; les élèves étant acclimatés au caractère changeant du garçon. Ron et Blaise s'en rendirent compte qu'une fois arrivés au village, lorsque pour une énième fois, le brun répondit par monosyllabe.

"Un problème Theodore ?" demanda Ron.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

"Si jamais tu veux en parler, tu sais…

\- Ca ne te concerne pas Weasley alors ne viens pas jouer au héros avec tes tendances merdiques de Gryffondor."

Le garçon resta interloqué, à côté, le noir ne cachait pas sa surprise, d'une part parce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler par leur prénom. Mais ils avaient aussi convenu, d'un accord tacite, de ne jamais faire allusion à leur situation familiale respective ou à la répartition contestée du roux. Personne ne devait parler de la notoriété de leur famille, les autres élèves de Poudlard s'en chargeaient bien assez déjà.

D'un regard échangé, les deux Serpentard convinrent qu'il fallait mieux ne pas chercher plus loin et ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils allèrent s'installer aux Trois-Balais. Le pub était plus bruyant que d'habitude à cause de l'invasion des apprentis sorciers, trouver une table s'avéra difficile pour le trio. Ils furent enserrés entre un groupe de Gryffondor plus âgés d'un côté et des Poufsouffle de l'autre. Après quelques minutes - après qu'ils eurent reçu leur boisson - les deux garçons se mirent à discuter des dernières fantaisies de l'enseignante de divination. Ron racontait comment elle aimait prédire les pires horreurs à ses élèves, jurant de terribles malheurs. Il s'amusait à raconter comment il inventait des absurdités dans ses devoirs sous les ricanements de son camarade qui tentait de se retenir. Il échoua et finit par lâcher un éclat de rire qui attira l'attention des tables les plus proches.

"Hé, ne serait-ce pas Nott junior ?" s'exclama un Gryffondor avec un sourire goguenard, "Ron sait apprécier la bonne compagnie.

\- Au fait, comment ton père passe ses journées depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban et qu'il n'a plus de moldu à torturer ?" demanda un autre sur un ton grotesque.

"Peut-être que Mrs Zabini lui tient compagnie ?"

Le lion mima bouffonnement une fellation sous les encouragements de ses camarades. Le noir s'était crispé tandis que Theodore faisait la sourde oreille, les yeux baissés sur sa boisson à peine entamée.

"Vous allez faire les attardés encore longtemps avec votre humour pitoyable ?" grogna Ron.

"C'est qu'il montre les dents le petit frère, tu sais bien que tout ça, c'est la vérité. Vous vous la jouez grands seigneurs à Serpentard alors que vous êtes des bâtards."

Le rouge monta aux joues du garçon qui avait bondi de son siège pour dégainer sa baguette vers le Gryffondor. Il lança un crache-limace, qui contrairement à l'année passée, fut un succès.

"Arrête de raconter de la merde pour insulter ma maison !"

Une grande partie des élèves présents dans le bar se turent pour assister à l'échange, ils chuchotèrent entre eux pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cela allait faire le tour de l'école dans les prochains jours.

"Alors là, attends un peu qu'on dise ça à Percy !" cria un des élèves qui passait une main dans le dos de son voisin, dégueulant des limaces.

Le cadet ne prêta pas attention aux menaces proférées et quitta la pub, vite suivi par ses deux camarades.

"Tu vas avoir des problèmes." Constata platement le noir.

"J'ai toujours des problèmes avec Percy." Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. "Ça va Theodore ?"

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se retourna et fit face au garçon qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Aucun des deux Serpentard ne sut comment réagir à cette vision plus qu'inattendue.

"Hé… faut pas les écouter, ils sont cons." Tenta maladroitement Ron.

"Il s'est suicidé. Lui aussi." Chuchota-t-il si bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille.

"Attends, tu veux dire… Ton père ?"

Il hocha discrètement la tête, se mordant au passage les lèvres pour se contrôler et ne pas pleurer. Au-delà des émotions liées à la perte, le brun se sentait trahi et abandonné. Ironiquement, l'histoire se répétait. Poussé par la frustration, il commença à débiter à toute vitesse :

"Merde, avoir un gosse ça ne compte pas ? Je dois faire quoi moi ? C'était un connard, un vieil abruti incapable et à moitié sénile mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il est resté dix ans en prison, j'l'ai pas connu moi mais c'est mon père. C'est assez chiant comme ça. Et ma mère qui s'était tuée car il lui manquait au bout d'un an. Comment elle pouvait l'aimer plus que moi hein ? Elle croyait quoi ? Que sa mère serait un bon substitut ? Elle s'est juste faite engrosser pour donner un héritier, ils n'ont rien à foutre de moi !"

Le garçon avait fini par pleurer chaudement, se haïssant de se montrer ainsi devant Zabini et Weasley. Ce fut ce dernier qui réagit en premier et vint le consoler, lui frictionnant au passage le dos. Le trio s'éloigna pour s'isoler en attendant la fin de la sortie.

Le soir, après le repas, ils avaient pris le chemin des cachots. Ils n'avaient plus fait la moindre allusion au suicide de Mr Nott, par respect pour leur camarade, devinant que celui-ci exécrait sa faiblesse. Mais pouvait-on parler de faiblesse dans une situation pareille ? La réalité heurta alors Ron ; Theodore était orphelin. Pas seulement à partir d'aujourd'hui ; le garçon n'avait en réalité jamais grandi auprès de ses parents.

"Ron." Appela une voix cassante.

L'interpellé soupira longuement et lança un regard torve à son frère.

"Quoi ?

\- On m'a transmis ton comportement inacceptable. Sache que tu as trois heures de colle demain et que je retire cinquante points à Serpentard.

\- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Percy est Préfet-en-chef cette année. Il a tous les pouvoirs et se permet de faire la loi. Tu t'amuses bien j'espère ?" riposta Ron d'un ton traînant qui lui rappelait celui de Malfoy, hélas.

"Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Tu cherches à impressionner qui ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Je retire quinze points à Serpentard pour insolence.

\- Et bien, on verra si le Professeur Snape est d'accord avec ton jugement."

Son aîné eut un air de dégoût et grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible avant de partir.

 **1** **er** **janvier**

Les fêtes de fin d'année furent une nouvelle fois tendues et ce n'était pas faute de faire profil bas. Quelque part, Ron regrettait que les fêtes soient devenues une corvée pour lui. N'était-ce pas la période de l'année où l'on profitait tous ensemble de l'esprit de famille ? Cette année, le garçon avait reçu bien moins de reproches de la part de sa mère, cependant il voyait bien qu'elle adoptait la technique de l'autruche : Ignorer le problème pour avoir l'impression qu'il n'existait pas et Ron avait l'impression de ne plus exister au sein de sa propre famille. Peut-être même, d'être en dehors du cadre familial. Il se contentait d'être là, au milieu des têtes rousses, attendant qu'on daigne de s'intéresser à lui. Sa mère montrait nettement sa préférence avec ses enfants. Elle aimait davantage écouter les aventures vécues à Gryffondor que celles de Serpentard ; chose que Ron arrivait à comprendre. Ses frères et sa sœur partageaient les même lieux que Molly Weasley dans le passé. Serpentard n'était qu'un territoire inconnu nourri par les rumeurs.

"Ça va fiston ?"

Assis sur le perron de la maison, Ron releva la tête vers son père. Il le rassura.

"Ne va pas attraper froid." Reprit le père.

"Aucun risque pa'."

Son père faisait des efforts pour entretenir un échange avec son fils cadet mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père était faible. Le Serpentard se disait que l'homme ne remplissait pas son rôle de patriarche, peut-être qu'il ne le remplirait jamais entièrement. Arthur était un homme trop effacé, soumis à la femme qu'il aimait.

Ron aimait penser que si son père osait intervenir plus souvent, l'ambiance aurait été plus supportable à vivre.

Mais, pouvait-il réellement critiquer Arthur ? Lui, du haut de ses treize ans ? Il s'était déjà demandé comment il serait en tant que père. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'assumer une paternité, ça lui faisait peur quelque fois de s'imaginer parent à son tour.

"Bonne année pa'."

Il eut un sourire fatigué derrière son écharpe en cachemire. Il été une heure passée du matin mais il resta encore quelques minutes face à la pénombre du jardin.

 **24 août**

En fin de matinée, Ronald descendit les escaliers en baillant allègrement suite à sa courte nuit. Malgré le manque évident de sommeil, le garçon était d'une excellente humeur. Il était à peu près sûr que rien ne pourrait entacher son état d'esprit. La veille, Bill était revenu à la maison ; à la limite, cela indifférait le Serpentard. Par contre, la vue de Charlie l'avait aussitôt réjoui après deux ans d'absence. Les deux frères avaient échangé une longue accolade, chacun avait alors noté les changements physiques de l'autre, cela avait débouché sur une chamaillerie amicale que seuls Charlie et Ron avaient le secret. L'apprenti dragonnier ne l'était plus, il avait enfin achevé sa formation et gagné – à la plus grande stupeur de Molly – une brûlure sur son bras gauche, souvenir d'un dragon hargneux. À l'inverse de leur mère, Ron avait rigolé de cette blessure de "guerre", il avait admiré par la même occasion la carrure sportive de son frère qui affichait à présent des muscles saillants. Ses cheveux avaient poussé durant la formation et commencé à encadrer son visage envahi de taches de rousseur. Charlie était le Weasley le plus marqué par cette particularité bien que Ron se défendait bien dans ce domaine. Si le cadet s'était perdu dans de nombreuses exclamations, l'aîné fut tout aussi surpris de l'évolution physique de son jeune frère. À moitié incrédule et à moitié déconfit, il avait découvert que son frère faisait à présent la même taille que lui. Cette constatation fit un coup à Charlie qui complexait depuis des années sur sa taille. Ron avait relevé qu'il n'avait pas fini sa croissance pour donner le coup de grâce.

Bill avait été nettement moins expansif à son égard, d'une part parce qu'ils se voyaient déjà chaque année lors des fêtes de fin d'année, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée qu'un Weasley puisse être à Serpentard. Fait qu'avait rapidement remarqué Charlie. Durant le repas, le dragonnier s'était follement amusé à parler de Serpentard. D'abord retissant, Ron s'était finalement prêté au jeu tandis que plusieurs des membres de la famille s'étaient tendus. Malgré cette légère mascarade, Bill et Charlie avaient discuté joyeusement par la suite. Ron les avait observé discrètement, légèrement jaloux, il savait pourtant que les deux frères étaient proches, ils étaient les aînés.

Toutefois la jalousie avait été de courte durée puisqu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit auprès du dragonnier. Ces retrouvailles l'avaient revigoré au plus haut point. Le garçon était fatigué mais apaisé par leur discussion.

Débouchant dans la cuisine il avait salué tout le monde avec entrain, ce qui lui valut un regard sceptique de la part de Bill. Alors que tout le monde était assis autour d'une tasse de thé, une sorte d'explosion se fit soudainement entendre dans la pièce. Ron se retourna vers la cheminée et fronça les sourcils.

"Par Salazar… J'hallucine…" marmonna-t-il, les yeux intensément fixés sur la forme avachie sur le carrelage.

Par terre se trouvait Harry Potter. Pas le moins décontenancés, Charlie et Bill s'étaient présentés au Gryffondor tandis que Fred se vantait de la farce dont le cousin moldu du garçon avait été victime. Arthur, par contre était furieux, de même pour la matriarche lorsqu'elle arriva. Après les remontrances du couple, Molly avait salué chaleureusement le Survivant, ce qui excéda Ron. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère l'appelait "mon chéri". Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Serpentard releva la présence de sa sœur, d'une autre fille et d'un garçon se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il reconnut alors Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Ron dont le regard passait sur chaque membre du trio d'or.

"Les jumeaux ont voulu inviter Harry et Neville pour la finale de Quidditch, on s'est dit qu'il serait bien d'inviter Hermione. Elle pourra rester avec Ginny." Expliqua Molly, "Mais si j'avais su qu'ils allaient faire la foire…" reprit-elle à l'adresse de Fred et George.

"Si j'avais su que le Terrier était une colonie de vacances, j'aurais invité Theodore et Blaise…" marmonna le Serpentard, se replongeant dans sa tasse de thé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, brusquement fatigué par le capharnaüm ambiant. C'était de la pure folie d'inviter le trio d'or, déjà qu'il n'y avait pas de place ; Ron était certain que la maison se transformerait en champ de bataille. Les prochains jours allaient être profondément longs. Et bruyants.

"Ron, peux-tu faire monter les garçons dans ta chambre ?" demanda doucement le père de famille, voyant que sa femme était à deux doigts d'exploser.

"Quoi ?! Potter et Londubat dans ma chambre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas l'hôtel ici."

Mais le regard suppliant de son père le poussa à obéir à contre cœur. Le garçon aurait bien traîné les pieds tel un condamné à mort mais, au lieu de ça, il prit un air de profond ennui pour montrer à quel point la présence des Gryffondor l'indisposait.

"Et bien, suivez-moi vous deux."

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Neville trembler à moitié en sa présence, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Dans les escaliers, une porte s'ouvrit au deuxième étage où une tête exaspérée apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

"Oh, bonjour, Harry, Neville." répondit Percy. "Je me demandais qui faisait tout ce bruit. J'essaye de travailler, moi, figurez-vous. J'ai un rapport à finir et il n'est pas très facile de se concentrer quand il y a des gens qui s'amusent à sauter dans l'escalier.

\- On ne saute pas." répliqua Ron avec mauvaise humeur, "On monte les marches. Désolé d'avoir perturbé les travaux top secrets du ministère de la Magie.

\- Sur un rapport pour le Département de la coopération magique internationale." répondit Percy d'un air important, "Nous essayons d'établir des normes standards pour l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron. Certains matériels d'importation sont un peu trop fins. On a enregistré un taux d'augmentation de trois pour cent des fuites en un an.

\- Voilà un rapport qui va changer la face du monde, c'est sûr. A mon avis, les fuites dans les chaudrons, ça devrait faire la une de La Gazette du sorcier."

Le teint de Percy rosit légèrement.

"Tu peux toujours te moquer, Ron." Dit-il d'un ton enflammé, "Mais si on n'impose pas un règlement international, le marché sera bientôt inondé de produits dont le fond sera trop mince, donc fragile, ce qui représentera un sérieux danger pour...

\- Ouais, ouais, d'accord. J'ai compris, tu es frustré de ne plus être préfet et tu espères devenir le nouveau ministre de la magie. Continue à faire le larbin." Le coupa Ron, railleur.

La porte de Percy claqua violemment tandis que les hurlements de Molly se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison. Elle venait d'apprendre pour les pralines longue-langue.

"Maison de fous…

\- Tu es hautain avec ta famille." Constata Harry Potter sur un ton de reproche.

"Et toi fouineur." Rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, "Bon, non pas que j'ai une potion sur le chaudron, mais je vous laisse vous installer. Ne touchez à rien."

Le roux se retourna, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce avant qu'un détail n'attire son attention.

"C'est quoi, _ça_ ?

\- Euh, Trevor. Mon crapaud…

\- Et Hermione a ramené son chat."

Le propriétaire de la chambre afficha un visage consterné.

"Papa !" cria-t-il avec irritation en dévalant les escaliers sous les insultes de Percy.

 **25 août**

Merlin tout-puissant, Ron était sûr de mourir. L'arrivée du trio d'or avait bousculé les habitudes de la maison. Lui, qui avait prévu de passer la semaine avec Charlie, il avait vu Potter coller _son_ frère. Lui, sa tignasse improbable et son air niais avaient conquis l'ensemble des Weasley, si bien que Charlie et Potter avaient longuement comparé les équipes de Quidditch. Ho, il y avait bien Neville qui s'attirait aussi les faveurs de la famille. Neville était gentil. Quant à Hermione, ses origines moldues rendaient fou Arthur. Molly, elle, avait traité comme des princes le trio. Bref, Ron avait actuellement toutes les bonnes raisons d'être d'une humeur exécrable, surtout que le stupide chat de la miss-je-sais-tout lui avait griffé les mollets.

La troupe avait finalement pris le chemin du stade de Quidditch, et, arrivés près du portoloin, ils firent la connaissance d'un certain Amos Diggory. Ce dernier était accompagné de son fils, Cedric, la coqueluche de Poufsouffle. Étrangement, Ronald l'appréciait relativement. Il était un très bon attrapeur et il s'agissait d'un élève qui faisait honneur aux principes de sa maison, si bien qu'il se montrait tout aussi poli avec les Gryffondor qu'envers Ronald. Rien que pour cela, Ron se montra particulièrement courtois à la grande surprise de Potter et de ses amis.

Après l'installation de leur tente – Ron doutait fortement qu'on puisse y entrer à douze – Ils firent la rencontre de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui affichait fièrement les couleurs de l'Ireland. Le Serpentard les avait salués du bout des lèvres avant de fuir le plus loin possible les élèves de Poudlard. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, l'impression d'étouffement l'avait brusquement saisi. Dans son errance, il s'était retrouvé dans la zone des supporters bulgares. Il crut reconnaître un des joueurs de Quidditch. Il s'était rapproché doucement avant d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de Viktor Krum, l'un de ses joueurs préférés. Si son cœur était conquis par les Canon de Chudley, Ron était réaliste et savait bien que son équipe favorite était en réalité pitoyable sur le terrain ; par contre il savait pertinemment que Krum était un génie sportif. Il admira quelques secondes l'assurance que dégageait le joueur bulgare.

Se sentant peut-être dévisagé, Krum releva la tête et observa le roux. Ce dernier rougit, un peu honteux et reprit son errance.

X

"Lèche cul."

Si Percy n'avait pas était en train de réparer ses lunettes cassées suite à une salutation ridicule pour un énième membre du ministère, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

"Ron, cesse tes gamineries." Gronda sa mère, n'en pouvant plus des provocations mesquines de son cadet.

Ils s'étaient finalement installés dans les tribunes officielles, le Serpentard prit soin de s'installer le plus loin possible du trio de lions pour s'installer à côté de Charlie.

Une exclamation de Fudge attira leur attention et ils virent la famille Malfoy s'approcher. Aussitôt l'atmosphère devint lourde et tendue, surtout lorsque Lucius se moqua des finances du patriarche. Ron comprit d'où venait le sale caractère de Draco. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs jetait un regard méprisant sur l'assemblée, s'attardant sur son camarade de maison à qui il offrit un sourire moqueur. Le garçon lui offrit un doigt d'honneur avant de reporter son attention sur le ministre qui annonçait le début du match.

Aussitôt les mascottes des pays participants arrivèrent et Ron resta bouche-bée devant les séductions des vélanes. La bouche sèche, il n'avait jamais imaginé que leurs charmes étaient si puissants, il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque la voix de Granger brisa l'ensorcellement. Il tourna la tête vers la fille qui rappelait à l'ordre Potter. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à enjamber la rambarde. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas humilié.

Après cet aparté, il resta focalisé sur le match, admirant les techniques des joueurs où Krum recevait une attention particulière.

* * *

Ron prend peu à peu goût à l'indépendance, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera très long et riche en événements. Au programme : coupe de feu, premiers émois amoureux de Ron, confrontations entre Ron et Draco, la vérité sur Mrs Zabini et bien d'autres.

A dans deux semaines !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Alors toutes mes excuses pour le retard d'une semaine, c'est énorme. J'ai été débordée par la fac mais surtout par la relecture de mon chapitre, ne pas avoir de beta lectrice est parfois problématique. Du coup, s'il y a une âme charitable parmi vous, je suis preneuse et vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle !

En tout cas je vous remercie pour tous vos retours, cela fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire. Je vous réponds dans la nuit (pour lloyd, la réponse se trouvera sur mon profile). =)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il y a beaucoup de nouveautés. Certains choix pourront vous surprendre alors on se retrouve en fin de chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **4eme Année**

 **2 septembre**

"Tu ne vas pas vomir tout de même ?

\- J'hésite."

Depuis le matin, Ronald gardait un teint verdâtre. L'image du Scroutt à pétard du cours de SCM ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. C'était l'une des pires choses qu'il avait vue à Poudlard et il devait avouer que ce cours lui plaisait de moins en moins. Quant-au cours de divination, c'était la même rengaine, l'enseignante était définitivement cinglée. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ces deux cours.

Des exclamations attirèrent leur attention lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le hall, des élèves étaient attroupés. Les trois adolescents se faufilèrent pour assister à une scène singulière.

"Ne, refais, jamais, ça !" Lançait le professeur Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes d'une fouine albinos.

Ron suivait du regard les bonds de l'animal sans comprendre ce qui suscitait l'hilarité générale des élèves. Il fut d'avantage perdu lorsque le nouvel enseignant de DCFM se saisit de la fouine pour la mettre dans le pantalon de Crabbe qui se mit à hurler et à s'agiter comme un possédé.

"C'est quoi ce bordel…" Marmonna finalement Theodore.

"Mais c'est un élève ?"

La fouine parvint laborieusement à s'échapper du malheureux piège. Elle courut entre les jambes des apprentis pour prendre la fuite vers l'escalier principal sous les objections de l'enseignant :

"Non ! C'est lâche, minable, répugnant !"

À ces mots l'homme avait pointé sa baguette sur l'animal qui fit un bond de trois mètres avant de retomber lourdement au sol dans un craquement et des couinements de douleur.

"Vous allez le tuer !" s'exclama Ron, horrifié qu'un enseignant puisse agir ainsi avec un élève.

Il avait bousculé des camarades pour s'approcher de l'animal assommé et avachi sur le sol. En s'accroupissant, il voulut se saisir de la fouine mais McGonagall arriva affolée dans le hall.

"Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions !"

Elle formula un contre sort et Ron vit avec stupeur la fouine se transformer en un Malfoy échevelé, il se releva difficilement et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'assemblée avant de trébucher.

"Mr Weasley, vous accompagnez Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie. J'ai deux mots à toucher à Maugrey…

\- Hé ?" répondit intelligemment le roux.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il touche Malfoy pour l'aider à marcher et l'air dégoûté de ce dernier confirma qu'il refusait tout autant le moindre contact. Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'effectua dans un grand silence.

 **31 octobre**

"Dites, ce n'est pas Viktor Krum là ?

-Sérieux ? Où ça ?

\- J'adooore l'uniforme des Françaises !

\- Vous croyez que les Français sont aussi romantiques qu'on le dit ? Ils sont mignons…"

C'était l'ébullition au château depuis l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois champions et l'excitation avait augmenté à l'arrivée des élèves étrangers. Impossible qu'un tel évènement ne marque pas les élèves, même Ron ressentait une certaine euphorie, encore plus à l'approche de l'heure fatidique du tirage des champions.

"Je me demande qui va être notre champion…" Chuchota Theodore.

"Un Gryffondor, il n'y a qu'eux pour être assez fous…" Répondit Ron, les yeux fixés sur le directeur qui s'apprêtait à tirer le premier nom.

"Mes chers élèves, cessons le suspens car le premier champion est… Viktor Krum !"

Il y eut une explosion de cris et le roux manqua de se dévisser la tête en regardant la table où se trouvait le joueur de Quidditch. Le jeune homme affichait un air fier et saluait l'ensemble de la salle, sa posture lui donnait un air de conquérant. Le Serpentard eut un sourire, certain que la compétition serait folklorique. Il s'attarda tant sur le Bulgare qu'il manqua le nom de Fleur Delacour. Il reporta son attention sur le vieux directeur.

"Et pour finir… Cedric Diggory !"

La gent féminine poussa des exclamations enjouées qui firent grimacer une bonne partie des garçons. Le Poufsouffle s'était levé, légèrement timide mais visiblement heureux.

"On va aller loin avec un blaireau…" Critiqua aussitôt Malfoy.

 **13 novembre**

Une chose était certaine pour Ron : jamais il ne s'était masturbé en ressentant une telle panique. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment c'était physiquement possible de bander en plein stress. Il était pourtant là, enfermé dans les toilettes, la main sur le sexe pour se soulager. Les premiers jours, il avait voulu ignorer ses érections. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il réagissait toujours à la vue du Bulgare. Il s'était d'abord soulagé en pensant à des filles. Ho, il pouvait bien remercier Lavande et son cul d'enfer ! Il n'y avait aucun souci de ce côté-là, cette petite écervelée avait déjà un corps de femme et Ron remerciait Serpentard d'avoir un tel exemple pour s'astiquer le manche. Cependant, l'arrivée de Krum l'avait indéniablement chamboulé et l'adolescent devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était attiré par un _homme_.

"Putain… Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?"

 **24 novembre**

Ron était quelque peu anxieux sur le chemin qui menait à la première tâche du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Pourtant, il serait loin des dragons, alors pourquoi il se sentait si fébrile ? En réalité, la perspective de voir un élève finir gravement blessé lui donnait la nausée. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre des dragons pour la première épreuve ? C'était de l'inconscience à ses yeux. Tout autour de lui les élèves étaient excités par l'événement, mais de différentes manières : supporter leur champion ou se moquer du Poufsouffle. Au choix.

"Dommage que Theodore n'ait pas eu l'envie de venir.

\- Ce genre d'ambiance le rend malade en même temps." Répondit Blaise.

Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins, les spéculations allaient de bon train et même le noir semblait déconcerté à la vue de l'enclos.

"Tu vas être surpris.

\- Parce que tu sais ce que ça va être ? Ça m'a tout l'air monstrueux."

Il avait bien raison puisque quelques secondes plus tard des cris s'élevèrent dans les gradins à l'apparition d'un dragon maîtrisé par trois sorciers, dont Charlie.

"Tiens, un rouquin. Sans doute un Weasley." Plaisanta son ami.

"Ouais, Weasley numéro deux. Charlie." Répondit-il dans un rire.

"Sérieusement ?

\- Hm, il est dragonnier. Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours et j'ai aperçu les bêtes.

\- Il a l'air… Intriguant."

Ron eut un sourire et il hocha silencieusement la tête. De son côté, les yeux plissés, Blaise observait le sorcier. Il était curieux face à la découverte de ce nouveau Weasley qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard et qui semblait bien différent de ses frères cadets. Plus masculin sans doute, il transpirait le Gryffondor. Après tout, il fallait bien une case en moins pour risquer sa vie.

Après l'installation de la créature, l'épreuve commença officiellement, ouvrant sur Cedric Diggory. Aussitôt les clameurs s'étaient élevées pour lui donner du courage. Ron fut surpris par la rapidité du champion pour s'emparer du fameux œuf. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Suédois à museau court, une espèce plus pacifique selon les dires de son frère. Cependant, la tâche n'en restait pas moins impressionnante et le public avait été particulièrement réactif. La prestation de la Française fut moins transcendante mais en réalité Ron attendait avec impatience le tour du Bulgare.

Au moment où Krum fit son apparition, le roux se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il se demanda comment le joueur de Quidditch pouvait rester aussi calme et afficher un air si détaché face à la situation. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il dégageait une assurance incroyable donnant un caractère hautain au jeune homme. Il se montra d'ailleurs nettement plus aventureux que les deux autres participants. À sa victoire, Ron avait applaudi sans retenu.

"Qu'il est mignon, il craque pour le Bulgare." Railla le noir.

Le concerné tourna si vite la tête qu'il fit une grimace sous le coup de la douleur, ses joues avaient rosi. Piqué dans son orgueil, il se reprit et offrit un regard noir à son camarade.

"Et toi, tu semblais guetter mon frère entre chaque participant." Provoqua-t-il en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un faux argument et qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable.

"J'admets, il est tape à l'œil. C'est les cheveux roux ça, mais…

\- Quoi !?

\- Pitié, contrôle-toi. Au moins je ne le cache pas.

\- Tu me fais marcher là…

\- Je suis gay Ronald. Tout simplement."

Ron resta déconcerté à l'annonce. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne n'ait entendu, craignant que son ami devienne victime de rumeurs.

"Comment tu peux dire ça si facilement ?

\- Des fois, il y a des évidences. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- On est ami, non ? Je sais que tu ne diras rien." Expliqua-t-il sommairement avec un sourire en coin.

Le roux ricana en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il allait devoir digérer l'information. Blaise était incorrigible.

"Et puis, Krum quoi.

\- Ho, tu vas la fermer ? Toi et les roux, quelle faute de goût sincèrement." Attaqua avec autodérision le Weasley.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les regards sceptiques de jeunes Serdaigle qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir ainsi des Serpentard.

 **10 décembre**

Ron avait passé deux semaines à réfléchir sur le coming-out de Blaise. Mais pouvait-on utiliser ce terme vu la désinvolture qu'avait montrée Blaise. Il l'avait dit avec une telle aisance comme si rien n'importait. Pour sa part, il se demandait où il en été. Bien évidemment, il était attiré par Krum, il n'allait pas le nier. Il n'était pas comme ces jeunes filles ou garçons – enfin cela concernait surtout les demoiselles - qui se questionnaient une éternité sur leurs sentiments. Il trouvait ça absolument ridicule ces personnes incapables de reconnaitre leurs sentiments. Il pouvait entendre la voix niaisarde des élèves de première année : "Quand je le vois, je me sens étrange. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?". Non, Ron savait parfaitement de quoi il était question et, étrangement, cela ne le perturbait pas particulièrement. Il l'acceptait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se dire homosexuel comme son ami. Ron admettait pour l'instant qu'il avait quelque chose pour Krum et sans doute d'autres hommes mais certaines filles attiraient son attention.

En parlant de filles, McGonagall avait annoncé l'organisation d'un bal de Noël. Et qui disait bal disait danse et cavalière, et ça, il n'avait aucune idée de qui inviter. Certainement pas Pansy, Daphnée ou Millicent. Parmi les filles des années supérieures, il n'avait personne en vue. Ne parlons pas des autres maisons, mais Ron allait bien devoir s'y mettre. Serdaigle était peut-être à privilégier. Ron grogna et ferma les yeux dans son fauteuil.

"Ça va être un massacre." Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Quoi donc ?

\- Le bal. Evidemment." Répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermés, sachant qui se tenait debout derrière son fauteuil.

"Dommage, moi qui allait te dire que j'irai à ce foutu bal avec Daphnée.

\- Déjà ? Tu es malade."

Seul un claquement de langue lui répondit. Bientôt Ron sentit quelques caresses légères dans ses cheveux.

"Tu t'amuses bien Blaise ?

\- Follement. Je me disais que tes cheveux étaient vraiment longs cette année.

\- Ouais, ma mère va me trucider quand je rentrerai."

Blaise joua encore quelques secondes avec ses cheveux avant de s'installer sagement dans un fauteuil voisin. C'était leur nouveau jeu faussement innocent depuis quelques jours. Quelques caresses par-ci, des regards par-là en secret. Un jeu d'adolescents sans sentiment, pour l'amusement.

Non, Ron n'était pas du genre à tourner en rond concernant ses émotions, ni n'était un grand sentimental.

 **25 décembre**

Ron était affreusement pale. Il se tenait dans le hall parmi les couples qui se retrouvaient. Il restait là, la tête haute et impassible pour cacher son malaise croissant, se trouvant tout bonnement stupide dans sa robe d'occasion rapiécée. Il attendait Padma, seule fille qu'il avait osé aborder pour le bal de Noël lors d'un cours d'étude des runes. Ron se demandait encore comment la Serdaigle avait pu accepter alors que sa jumelle ne cachait pas son animosité à son égard. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant les jumelles Patil arriver.

"Ravissante." Complimenta-t-il lorsque sa cavalière fut assez proche, et, elle l'était en effet.

L'indienne le remercia après quelques secondes de silence, ne pouvant pas retourner le compliment à la vue de la robe usée du Serpentard. Sa sœur avait rejoint Potter qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui.

"Tu as volé cette robe à ta sœur Weasel ?" Se fit entendre la voix de Malfoy accompagné par le rire de Parkinson.

"Pardon Malfoy, j'avais oublié que tu avais une queue entre les jambes avec le temps que tu as mis à te préparer. On n'était pas loin des deux heures, non ?

\- Ne me fais pas rire avec ta gueule de troll des montagnes."

X

"C'était effectivement un massacre…" soupira le roux en rentrant dans la salle commune, "Theodore n'a rien raté."

"Ce n'était pas si terrible.

\- Non, me coltiner Malfoy était un vrai plaisir."

Blaise eut une moue compatissante avant de s'installer sur un sofa et de retirer ses chaussures. Ron en fit de même, subitement fatigué par la soirée vécue. Entre les moqueries et le désintérêt total de sa cavalière, on ne pouvait pas dire que le bal avait été concluant. Il avait seulement envie de se coucher et faire une grasse matinée, l'adolescent était déjà somnolant contre l'épaule du noir. Une claque sonore sur la cuisse le força à ouvrir les yeux ; mesquinement, Ron frappa la main en retour.

"T'es chiant Blaise." Grogna le roux en enlaçant néanmoins la main de l'adolescent.

"Seulement chiant ? T'es chiche pour un soir de noël." Plaisanta-t-il.

"Ton égo s'en remettra.

\- Hm. Dis, Ronald, on est pote ?

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, oui. Pourquoi ?" Répondit-il légèrement surpris par la question.

Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers le noir qui semblait en pleine réflexion, mais Ron pressentait la réponse et sourit légèrement.

"Moi aussi j'aimerais tester, tu sais. Fais pas ton Pouf'."

Mais à vrai dire Ron n'avait pas une once de courage pour enclencher le premier geste malgré l'allure décontracte qu'il voulait se donner. Blaise le regarda étonné avant de poser sa main contre sa joue. Le contact provoqua un frisson incontrôlé chez le roux qui osa néanmoins se rapprocher pour effleurer les lèvres de son ami.

Il disait ami car il l'était et qu'il ne serait jamais rien de plus ou de moins qu'un ami. Ron le sentait et il devinait que Blaise adoptait le même raisonnement à son égard. Cela allait être un de leur nouvel accord tacite. Aucun des deux Serpentard ne voulait en réalité attendre la fin de leurs études pour explorer leur sexualité. Ron ne s'était jamais posé la question avant que cela ne le concerne, cependant, combien d'homosexuels pouvaient se trouver au château ? Là où les autres garçons pouvaient avoir le choix, Ron trouvait la tâche bien plus difficile. Par contre, il pouvait faire confiance à Blaise.

Subitement, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Malfoy ; aussitôt les deux adolescents se séparèrent en sursaut, prenant chacun un air naturel avec plus ou moins de réussite. Le blond les observa sceptiquement avant de se détourner, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. S'il avait deviné juste, il allait pouvoir tirer beaucoup de choses de sa découverte.

 **1** **er** **mars**

L'excitation de la seconde tâche qui s'était déroulée la veille n'avait pas diminué. Les paris étaient à leur summum, tous se demandaient qui de Cedric ou de Viktor allait remporter la compétition. Les deux étudiants avaient démontré leurs habilités en plongeant dans le lac noir et Ron restait encore rêveur à l'image de Krum qui gardait son charisme en toutes circonstances. Le garçon espérait secrètement que le Bulgare ressortirait gagnant des épreuves.

Du côté de Blaise, les choses se passaient doucement, très doucement à vrai dire. Après la frayeur de Noël où Malfoy avait failli les surprendre, les rapprochements étaient rares et calculés. En y songeant, les deux Serpentard n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers plus ou moins approfondis au cours des deux derniers mois. En dehors de ça leur relation restait inchangée à sa plus grande satisfaction, même si, d'un autre côté, il aurait apprécié pousser un peu plus loin leurs échanges.

Allongé dans son lit, Ron ricana. Serait-ce trop osé de dépasser les limites et d'aller au-delà de quelques baisers ? Si sa mère savait ça, elle en serait folle. L'adolescent craignait réellement la réaction de la mère le jour où il lui annoncerait qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas tout de suite, il avait quelques années devant lui. Mais un jour, il serait bien obligé de l'annoncer – à moins qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'une femme -. Molly était une mère intrusive, cet aspect dérangeait Ron. Elle était du genre à fouiner dans la vie amoureuse de ses enfants, à jouer les entremetteuses et à attendre son premier petit enfant. Le roux détestait ça, sous prétexte que sa mère s'était mariée dès la fin de ses études et avait eu un fils à dix-neuf ans, le reste de ses enfants devait reproduire le même schéma. Ron, lui, sentait qu'il allait encore se distinguer des autres. Et cette perspective le maintint réveillé deux longues heures.

Sentant la lassitude pointer, il se redressa de son lit et tira la tenture. Il plissa les yeux et fut soulagé de voir que l'ensemble des garçons avait tiré eux aussi leurs rideaux. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers le lit voisin.

"Hé, tu dors ?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Il est trois heures du mat'." Répondit finalement Blaise après quelques secondes.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Et je dois comprendre quoi ?

\- Pitié, ne joue pas à ça." Grogna le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le noir eut un sourire moqueur mais invita néanmoins son ami. Ron fit bien attention de refermer le rideau avant de s'affaler et de soupirer.

"Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je pensais à ma mère. Et toi ?

\- La même."

Il tourna la tête vers Blaise qui gardait les yeux fermés, il l'observa en silence et le trouva beau. Depuis plusieurs semaines Ron avait réfléchi sur ses préférences. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait plus chez Krum ? Au-delà de l'admiration qu'il lui portait. S'il se contentait uniquement du physique, il dirait que son visage impassible, ses yeux sombres et son teint hâlé l'attiraient le plus. Blaise avait un charme indéniable, face à cette constatation Ron s'était dit qu'il était attiré par les hommes typés ou de couleur. Il s'était fait à l'idée le jour où il avait pensé que Dean Thomas avait un petit quelque chose d'attrayant, et pourtant il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor ! Le fait qu'il parvienne à se cerner le rassurait au plus haut point.

"Tu es malade de dormir torse nu en hiver…" Dit-il alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur le torse de l'adolescent.

"Dit celui qui dort en t-shirt et en caleçon." Rétorqua Blaise en passant une main sur la cuisse dénudée pour illustrer ses propos.

"Ce n'est pas si dérangeant."

Il se mit sur le côté et vint embrasser Blaise, sa main passant paresseusement sur le torse. Il eut une exclamation étouffée au moment où son ami le fit basculer au-dessus de lui.

"Je dois comprendre quoi Blaise ?" Demanda moqueur le roux bien qu'il devînt pivoine à leur proximité, "Tu es bien…"

Un sifflement appréciateur le coupa à la friction qu'exerça le noir sur son érection naissante, il lâcha un juron qui fit ricaner l'autre. Tout semblait d'une facilité déconcertante avec Blaise, c'était spontané et sans tabou. C'était libérateur, indéniablement. Ils n'éprouvaient aucun malaise, aucun sentiment de jugement à se coller ainsi, bassin contre bassin cherchant sans honte leur plaisir. Haletant, Ron avait senti une main jouer avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Sa propre main avait alors migré entre leurs deux sexes pour y presser l'érection de Blaise, et, malgré le tissu épais du jogging, il sentait la colonne de chaire. Son estomac s'était légèrement contracté sous le coup de la curiosité et de l'excitation. D'un regard échangé, il s'autorisa à passer la main sous la ceinture.

"Putain t'as définitivement les mains froides !" Grogna Blaise.

Cela ne l'empêcha d'apprécier le contact et d'en faire de même, saisissant l'érection de l'autre pour y exercer un rythme lent avant de prendre peu à peu confiance et se montrer plus ferme. Ron ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d'œil au membre, jugeant de la taille, le comparant au sien comme pour se rassurer. Personne ne pourrait le blâmer pour ce genre de complexe d'adolescent.

C'était les joues rougies qu'il ferma finalement les yeux, sentant le souffle de Blaise dans son cou, les halètements de ce dernier achevaient le roux qui ne s'était jamais imaginé ce genre de scène jusqu'à ce soir et, pourtant, il était à présent au bord de la jouissance.

"J'en peux plus…"

À peine eut il finit sa supplique que Blaise avait augmenté la cadence jusqu'à qu'ils se libèrent tous les deux. Le roux roula sur le dos et libéra de son poids un Blaise essoufflé.

"Et bien, joyeux anniversaire Ron."

Ronald trouva la remarque tellement incongrue qu'il ricana en silence. Il regagna son lit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 **5 avril**

"Alors, tu sors du placard Ronald ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Répondit-il à un Serpentard plus âgé alors qu'il rangeait son sac pour les cours du matin.

Il quitta la salle commune, se questionnant sur la remarque qu'il venait d'entendre. Il faillit ne plus y penser, mais les remarques se multiplièrent durant la journée. Il s'agissait à chaque fois des membres de sa maison, garçons comme filles. Il termina la journée profondément irrité et angoissé. Ron avait compris qu'on l'accusait être homosexuel, attaque qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas dans le sens où personne n'était au courant. Blaise lui avait lancé des regards d'incompréhension, il n'avait eu aucune remarque à son encontre. Seul le Weasley subissait les blagues ingrates.

L'adolescent serra des poings jusqu'à en trembler lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune sous les ricanements de ses camarades.

"J'ai hâte de voir les réactions des Gryffondor lorsqu'ils sauront qu'un Weasley est pédé." Déclara d'une voix traînante Malfoy.

Le rouge monta aux joues du garçon, qui excédé par les paroles entendues toute la journée, se retourna vivement vers l'héritier.

"Toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'es allé raconter comme conneries ?!

\- La vérité, voyons.

\- Ha ouais et je peux savoir d'où tu sors ça ?"

Le visage de Malfoy se contracta, contrarié, ne voulant pas impliquer Zabini dans l'affaire sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait de sérieux problèmes s'il s'en prenait au noir. Le silence était tombé sur la salle, l'ensemble des élèves s'étaient tus pour assister un l'échange. Les plus jeunes étaient intimidés par la situation tandis que les plus âgés la trouvaient risible. Malfoy le fils à papa face au traître à son sang, il y avait de quoi rire.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose Malfoy ; essaies de me rabaisser et de pourrir ma réputation et ce sera notre maison qui sera la risée de Poudlard. Serpentard le nid des folles, ça va retomber sur nous." Il balaya la salle du regard avant le reprendre, "Et vous, arrêtez de faire les chiens et d'agir au bon vouloir de ce con.

"Je ne te permets pas Weasley !" Cria Malfoy dans les aigues.

Son visage était déformé par une grimace, il avait bondi de son fauteuil et menaçait le roux du doigt.

"Tu sais quoi ?" reprit Ron "Tu te fais passer pour un prince, le chef de notre maison, mais tu n'es rien. Tu es seulement un crétin qui a acheté sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, tu crois qu'on t'apprécie ? Ouvre les yeux ! Tu n'es bon qu'à acheter le respect des autres !

\- Attends un peu que je raconte ça à mon père, tu vas le regretter.

\- Bah voyons, toujours ton père. Continue de pleurnicher.

\- Tu crois gagner des points là ? Tu resteras qu'un traître à ton sang sans le sou, un Weasley bas de gamme qui fait honte à tout le monde et une pédale finie. Je t'ai vu avec…

\- Ta gueule !"

Ron avait saisi par le col le blond, l'étouffant à moitié. Le teint habituellement pale devenait rouge et pourtant il offrit un sourire provocateur.

"Blessé par la vérité enculé ?"

Mais il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva violemment propulsé au sol ; Ron s'étant jeté sur lui pour le ruer de coups durant une longue minute, dominant l'autre qui tentait de protéger son visage de ses bras. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'héritier cria véritablement de douleur que deux élèves réagirent pour relever Ron alors qu'un premier année courrait vers le bureau du professeur Snape. Tremblant, Ron peinait pour reprendre son souffle, il se retrouva hagard et incertain de ce qu'il venait se passer. Son regard se reporta sur le sol où était recroquevillé Malfoy, le nez en sang et gémissant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!" Intervint le directeur de maison.

Ron se le demandait aussi.

 **10 avril**

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis l'incident, l'ambiance était devenue électrique à Serpentard. Fort heureusement ce qu'il s'était passé en salle commune était resté dans la salle commune et Ron se demandait comment un miracle pareil était possible. Bien entendu, Snape l'avait incendié à un point où il avait failli se faire dessus, il était ressorti du bureau avec un mois de colle.

Auprès des camarades de maison, l'ambiance était oppressante. Ron avait vu les plus jeunes le regarder avec méfiance tandis que les aînés le juger du regard. Certains l'avaient félicité à sa plus grande surprise mais à vrai dire l'adolescent n'était pas fier de ses gestes. Malfoy était resté deux jours à l'infirmerie avant de revenir et de le fuir le plus possible. Son nez avait été réparé, mais le blond gardait un cocard à l'œil à la plus grande honte de Ron. Il culpabilisait de s'être emporté de la sorte – même si Draco restait un con fini et qu'il le serait toujours à ses yeux -, il n'expliquait pas son comportement, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Blaise avait essayé de le rassurer tandis que Theodore l'avait félicité, cependant Ron était devenu peu bavard.

"Ça va gueuler…" Marmonna le brun.

Ron releva les yeux de ses œufs brouillés et eut un mouvement de recul face à la beuglante qui virevoltait devant lui.

"Ho pitié…" Couina-t-il.

"RONALD WEASLEY, IMAGINES-TU LA HONTE QUE NOUS AVONS EU TON PERE ET MOI EN RECEVANT UNE LETTRE DU DIRECTEUR ? OSER FRAPPER DE LA SORTE UN ELEVE ET LUI CASSER LE NEZ QUI PLUS EST ?! JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVE COMME CA, SOIS SÛR QUE TU AURAS DE SERIEUX PROBLEMES EN RENTRANT. UTILISE TA TÊTE AVANT D'AGIR ET CESSE DONC DE TE FAIRE REMARQUER !"

La voix de Molly Weasley était absolument terrifiante et tonitruante, il était impossible de l'ignorer et l'intégralité de la grande salle prêtait l'oreille aux remontrances. Ron gardait le mieux qu'il pouvait un visage neutre malgré son envie de brûler la beuglante. Il maudissait sa mère pour le spectacle qu'elle offrait, à présent la totalité de Poudlard savait qu'il s'était battu à la moldue avec un élève ; les rumeurs iraient de bon train et cela faisait enrager d'avance l'adolescent. Par contre, il restait parfaitement insensible aux critiques de sa mère. La décevoir une fois de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changé ?

La véritable question était davantage : depuis quand Ron était devenu insensible aux mots de sa propre mère ?

 **20 avril**

"Bienvenue mon chéri !"

Les vacances de Pâque s'annonçaient pour le moins original. Pour la première fois, Ron n'était pas rentré au Terrier, ne se sentant pas de faire face à sa mère depuis la beuglante monstrueuse. Il rendit son étreinte à Mrs Zabini toujours aussi rayonnante et chaleureuse. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait passer une semaine entière aux côtés des deux Zabini. La proposition de son ami l'avait sincèrement surpris mais il voyait là un moyen de se ressourcer, loin du foyer des Weasley, loin des tensions de l'école. Il était finalement heureux d'être ici bien qu'ils allaient rester à la maison. Et puis, il n'allait pas se mentir, il adorait tout bonnement Mamé et sa personnalité excentrique. Elle était si attentionnée que Ron culpabilisait presque d'y voir une mère idéale. Une mère qui se consacrait pleinement à son enfant, prête à tout pour lui, mais surtout affectueuse. Tant des choses que n'offrait pas Molly. Enfin, il était incorrect de dire ça, elle réunissait tous ces éléments mais jamais lorsque cela concernait Ronald. Depuis combien de temps la matriarche lui avait donné des petits surnoms ? Des étreintes spontanées ? C'était si lointain.

"Merci Mamé de m'accueillir pour la semaine, j'espère que ça ne vous incommodera pas.

\- Et puis quoi encore, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Vous risquez de vous ennuyer à la maison, mais un soir nous pourrons faire une sortie à Londres si vous voulez. Il y a tellement de choses à faire chez les moldus !

\- Ça sonne bien effectivement.

\- Blaise, tu lui montreras aa chambre, d'accord ? Je file au travail !"

La demeure des Zabini était bien loin de ressembler aux manoirs des vielles familles sorcières, c'était davantage une maison de campagne dans un style architectural sobre, mais sa taille était gigantesque tandis que l'intérieur était moderne. Ron avait montré sa surprise face à l'aménagement à la fois sorcier et moldu qui confirma les origines de la propriétaire. Avec Blaise, il avait passé un début de semaine studieux, menant à bien l'ensemble de leurs devoirs, par contre les jours restants, Ron avait découvert avec une certaine fascination la technologie moldue. Il était resté ébahi devant la télévision cherchant à comprendre d'où pouvaient bien venir les personnages de l'écran, il préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de son père s'il avait été à sa place. Et comme promis, les garçons étaient sortis à Londres, accompagnés par Mrs Zabini. Sommes toutes, Ron passait d'excellentes vacances, loin de ses préoccupations.

X

"Mais calme toi, je l'ai tuée !

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Ses pattes bougent encore !

\- Je te dis qu'elle est morte.

\- Mais… Mais c'est dégelasse ! Elle est collée au mur. Et s'il reste des œufs, il y aura plein de bébés !" s'écria Ronald pâle comme la mort, à l'autre bout du salon.

"Tu confonds avec les cafards… Regarde, je nettoie."

Blaise frotta énergiquement avec un mouchoir le mur où se trouvait le cadavre de l'araignée. Du coin de l'œil, il observait le roux qui n'en menait pas large.

"Mais quelle fiotte, porte tes couilles Ronald." Plaisanta-t-il.

"Est-ce que je me moque de ton épouvantard, moi ?" Rétorqua Ron plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

La réaction de l'adolescent ne manqua pas, d'abord figé, il balança finalement le mouchoir contenant le pauvre cadavre d'araignée au sol dans un claquement de langue et quitta vivement le salon.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es con ma parole !" S'était-il exclamé, laissant Ron interdit.

Ron resta légèrement étourdit par la rapidité du retournement de situation et le brusque changement d'humeur de son ami. Il soupira, se rendant compte de son manque de délicatesse. Les images du cours de DCFM de l'année passée lui revenaient en mémoire et il en avait presque la chair de poule. L'épouvantard de Blaise avait été si malsain, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Soupirant, il attendit quelques minutes avant de retrouver Blaise accoudé au bar de la cuisine, l'air passablement énervé.

"Hé, écoute Blaise… Ce n'était pas très délicat, je le conçois. Excuse-moi.

\- Il a des choses dont il ne faut pas parler, l'épouvantard en fait partie.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais m'expliquer, je…

\- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi je le ferai ?" Le coupa le noir avec un regard provocateur.

"Parce qu'on est ami, merde, tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas." Ne se démonta pas le garçon.

Mais Blaise s'obstina dans son silence, ignorant parfaitement son ami.

"Bien, de toute évidence t'es aussi con que moi, on fait la paire. Tu veux que je te dise quoi en échange ? Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, faut qu'en plus je te donne quelque chose au change, c'est ça ?

\- V'la les gènes de Gryffondor qui refont surface…" Soupira-t-il.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'en suis arrivé à un point où je suis un étranger aux yeux de ma mère, je réalise que je ne serai jamais un Weasley, je resterai la tâche et elle l'avait bien senti quand j'étais gosse, elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec moi. Aujourd'hui, elle s'imagine plein de choses et quoi que je puisse faire ce sera toujours mauvais. Je n'arrive même plus à l'appeler "maman" ; j'ai le "mère" au bout des lèvres. Ce serait plus facile à dire, plus impersonnel mais si j'avais le malheur de le dire, elle m'arracherait la langue en disant que Serpentard me pourrit et que je suis un fils indigne. Tu veux peut-être que je te dise comment Bill, Percy et Ginny me lynchent aussi ?"

Ron avait senti son cœur s'emballer durant sa tirade, étrangement oppressé par son propre aveu. Peut-être avait-il seulement eu le besoin de le dire, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour. Qu'importe finalement. Blaise l'avait examiné avant de contourner le bar de disparaître quelques secondes, se redressant avec deux canettes de soda aux mains.

"Tu es impulsif. Tu te maîtriseras mieux lorsque tu auras compris que tu n'as pas besoin de l'approbation de ta famille." Émit-il en glissant la boisson vers son camarade, puis reprit sur un ton véhément après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, "L'épouvantard… C'est le dernier mari de ma mère, putain de bâtard celui-là. Tu l'auras compris, ma mère est née-moldue, elle a fait ses études, elle a été diplômée et elle est tombée enceinte de son petit-ami de l'époque qui s'est barré. Je m'en fous de ne pas le connaitre à vrai dire, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Peu de temps après elle s'est marié une première fois, mais il a été tué par des mangemorts. Le deuxième était joueur de Quidditch, manque de chance il s'est tué lors d'une chute. Le troisième a fini dévoré par un dragon alors que c'était son métier. Le quatrième fut salement désartibulé tellement il était bourré. Le suivant, je l'aimais bien, j'étais en âge de m'en souvenir, quatre ans, sauf que c'était un né-moldu et qu'il est mort d'un cancer. Le sixième a crevé dans un duel de sorcier. T'imagines que ce n'était pas la joie pour ma mère, elle était devenue riche mais elle était persuadée qu'elle portait malheur et on commençait à dire qu'elle faisait de la magie noire. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne se marierait plus, que ce serait réglé mais un jour cet enculé est arrivé. Il avait l'air parfait, c'était à gerbé quand j'y repense. A force, ma mère est tombée amoureuse, elle s'est remariée en priant que ce soit le bon. J'avais sept ans. Au bout d'un an il n'était toujours pas mort, un record ! C'était le bon quoi. Mais Henry ne m'appréciait pas, ça se voyait, il faisait semblant d'être un bon père de substitution devant ma mère. J'ai vite compris qu'il en voulait seulement au fric. Quand il était seul avec moi, il ne s'en cachait pas, il l'a traité de salope, il disait qu'il lui soutirerait jusqu'à la dernière pièce. Il me faisait alors du chantage, soulignant à quel point ma mère était heureuse pour la première fois et que je ne devais rien lui dire pour qu'elle garde le sourire. Rapidement, il s'est défoulé sur moi, quittant son masque de parfait mari. C'est le genre d'histoire classique comme on en trouve plein. C'a duré trois ans, c'était les insultes, les humiliations, les coups et autres abus. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me soignait pour ne pas attirer l'attention ! J'ai fini pas être terrifié mais cet enculé allait toujours plus loin dans le chantage, jusqu'à me forcer à le sucer ! J'aurai dû lui arracher la queue, tout était bon pour m'humilier. Un coup de chance qu'il n'ait jamais eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Un jour, ma mère l'a surpris, elle est devenue hystérique et j'espère ne plus jamais la revoir dans cet état. Elle a tué Henry sans hésiter, six mois plus tard je faisais ma rentrée à Poudlard. Fin de l'histoire, ces choses-là arrivent.

\- Merlin, non !" Avait crié Ron faisant sursauter l'autre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable et il ne parvenait pas à associer Blaise à une telle histoire. Depuis leur première année, il avait été à ses yeux l'image même de l'assurance et de la nonchalance, il s'imposait dans leur maison sans jamais dominer. Blaise était une figure positive de Serpentard ; le récit lui paraissait si improbable, et pourtant il se tenait là, fébrile contre le bar. Le reste de la journée ils en discutèrent, le soir venu ils ne montrèrent aucun signe devant Mamé Zabini, toujours aussi radieuse.

X

La dernière nuit, la veille de la rentrée, Blaise et Ronald couchèrent ensemble, sur un coup de tête dirait un spectateur extérieur. Cependant, Ron s'était senti incroyablement serein lorsqu'ils avaient fini tous deux nus et hilares dans le lit. Il se disait alors qu'il n'avait pas à regretter son choix.

 **24 juin**

C'était l'effervescence ce soir-là au château, la compétition venait de s'achever sur la victoire incontestable de Diggory à la plus grande joie des élèves anglais, ou presque. Certains Serpentard n'avaient pas manqué de se moquer du vainqueur, attaquant naturellement son appartenance à Poufsouffle. In petto, cela faisait rire Ron qui se disait qu'un vert et argent aurait été bien incapable de réaliser le même parcours que le blaireau. Et, malgré, une légère déception vis-à-vis de Krum, le roux était fier que son école ressorte vainqueur. Au détour d'un couloir, il était même tombé sur le Pousouffle qui discutait en compagnie de Potter et ses acolytes. À son approche, les lions s'étaient tus et le regardaient suspicieusement à son plus grand agacement.

"Diggory, toutes mes félicitations pour ta victoire, fête la comme il se doit. Tu nous as offert un sacré spectacle aujourd'hui." Annonça-t-il sobrement mais avec sincérité avant de continuer sa route.

"Merci Ronald. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, j'irai boire un verre demain avec les jumeaux. Si jamais tu veux te joindre à nous.

\- J'y songerai." Accepta à demi-mot le Serpentard.

 **28 juin**

Pour la première année depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Ron était apaisé à son retour au Terrier. L'année avait été si riche malgré plusieurs accrochages, il était enfin parvenu à respirer et à assumer pleinement, entièrement, son statut de Serpentard. Il était néanmoins en froid avec sa mère depuis sa confrontation avec Malfoy. Ron sentait le fossé se creuser à chacune de ses actions, cette sensation était si encrée qu'il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait la satisfaire. Fataliste dans l'âme mais aussi quelque peu provocateur, il déposa ses couverts au bord de son assiette et porta son regard sur chacun des membres de sa famille qui était en train de manger. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour faire son annonce, toutefois Ronald avait accepté le fait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien comme les autres.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Quoi donc fiston ?

\- Je suis bi."

Maudit Blaise et son influence, mais Ron ne se démonta pas, prêt à affronter le déluge. Sa sœur fut la première à réagir, affichant un air circonspect.

"Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris Ron." Continua sa mère.

"Ha ! Pourtant c'est bien simple maman !

\- Notre petit Ronny chou vient de faire son coming out !" Avaient expliqué les jumeaux.

Ron soupira et se pinça les lèvres. Bien, c'était un début après tout.

"Je suis bisexuel.

\- Voyons Ron, qu'est-ce que tu es allé inventer ?" Objecta la mère de famille.

"Pourquoi j'irai inventer une chose pareille ? C'est un fait et je le dis, autant m'en débarrassé le plus tôt possible.

\- Non, mais tu t'entends un peu ? C'est quoi comme fantaisie ? Tu…

\- Ho, tout de suite, je t'en prie.

\- On n'a pas idée de penser à ce genre d'absurdités à ton âge.

\- C'est très insultant ça, je t'en remercie.

\- Allez maman, respire, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…" Commença Fred.

"Dis-toi que Ronny a deux fois moins de chance de finir sa vie seul." Conclut George.

"Les garçons soyez un peu sérieux." Gronda-t-elle avant de reprendre, "Sérieusement, Ron, tu n'y penses pas. Des hommes, tu n'imagines pas les conséquences une fois adulte.

\- Ou des femmes. Je ne suis pas gay.

\- Tu… et bien, tu te cherches. Tu es jeune, un peu trop curieux sans doute. Et puis songe à ton avenir, tes enfants, ce qu'on dira de… Non décidément, tu ne peux pas.

\- Et bien advienne ce qui pourra." Conclut Ron agacé.

"Je… excusez-moi. Merlin…"

Molly quitta la table, légèrement pâle et disparut dans sa chambre, laissant la tablée dans le silence. Ron était à présent irrité par la réaction de sa mère, bien que cela ne le surprenne pas outre mesure. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'elle le prenait encore pour un gamin irréfléchi qui voulait faire son intéressant. Il ne comprenait non plus l'indistinction entre l'homosexualité et la bisexualité. Oui il avait couché avec Blaise mais il parvenait parfaitement à fantasmer sur des filles, aucun doute là-dessus. Peut-être qu'il aurait des enfants, peut-être que non, il ne pouvait savoir alors que sa mère semblait horrifiée à l'idée qu'il n'est pas de descendance.

"Tu auras vraiment tout fait toi ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille ?" Attaqua avec véhémence Ginny avant de quitter la table à son tour.

"Tu n'as peur de rien petit Ron !

\- Impressionnant !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Un peu de thé papa ?" Proposa le cadet au père qui était devenu muet à l'annonce.

 **25 août**

"Le sang de salamandre pourrait remplacer la poudre de corne de licorne, tu ne penses pas ? C'est une créature de plus en plus protégé par le Ministère.

\- Les propriétés curatrices seraient similaires et la potion moins chère à produire. Il faudrait demander au professeur Snape les différences." Acquiesça Ron en engloutissant son petit déjeuné.

Miraculeusement, Theodore était de séjour au Terrier. Cette invitation n'avait pas manqué de créer de nouvelles tensions. Molly avait fini par lui répondre "demande à ton père, ça ne me concerne pas".

"Trêve de plaisanteries Ronald, c'est l'heure des paris sur la future Madame Malfoy." Déclara le Serpentard brun avec un mortel sérieux.

Ron ricana. La cinquième année était toujours riche en évènements. Il y avait bien entendu les BUSE de fin d'année, mais c'était surtout l'année où se concrétisaient les contrats de fiançailles entre sangs pur.

"Je te parie que ce sera Daphnée. Belle, distinguée et hautaine.

\- Hm, Pansy me parait bien partie." Contra le Weasley.

"Pas moyen, sa famille est plus riche mais elle n'a pas le physique, elle se comporte comme une gamine et sa voix… Pitié.

\- Pas faux… Mais je la trouve plutôt mignonne moi.

\- Elle n'est pas blonde, un Malfoy est forcément blond. Pansy est bonne pour te castrer si tu oses la contredire, ce ne sera pas une bonne maîtresse de maison.

\- Daphnée est plate n'empêche, par contre Pansy… J'ai hâte de la retrouver à la rentrée."

Les adolescents s'échangèrent un sourire entendu avant qu'un toussotement n'attire leur attention. C'était Granger.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous parlez des femmes comme de la marchandise ou du bétail qu'on vend au plus offrant." S'indigna-t-elle, vite approuvée par Potter, Longdubat et Ginny.

"On préfère en rire qu'en pleurer, ça ne vous concerne pas. Quoique Longdubat, ne te crois pas exempter."

Le garçon allait répliquer mais il fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Différentes chouettes créèrent la pagaille sur la table de la cuisine. Ron détacha prudemment sa lettre, y jeta un œil rapide et se figea alors que le reste de la tablée s'exclamait joyeusement.

"Ho, Harry ! J'étais sûre que tu serais choisi !" S'écria Granger en prenant le survivant dans les bras, "Ca va être génial.

\- Félicitations Harry ! Et sans surprise en ce que te concerne Hermione." Ajouta Neville.

Les félicitations fusèrent dans la cuisine, chacun admirant les insignes aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Potter et Granger, le duo semblait si évident et si prévisible. Par contre, de son côté, Ron restait particulièrement perplexe face à l'insigne de Serpentard qu'il cachait sous la table. Son regard glissa vers Theodore qui l'interrogeait silencieusement. Le roux tapota du doigt son cœur, là où l'on accrochait habituellement le badge, puis mima du bout des lèvres "préfet". Son ami arqua un sourcil, tout aussi surpris, mais lui offrit un sourire. Personne ne se rendit compte de l'échange silencieux.

"Et bien les enfants, vous en faites du bruit de si bon matin !

\- Maman ! Harry et Hermione sont préfets !" Annonça toute excitée Ginny.

"Fabuleux mes chéris." Avait à son tour félicité Molly dans un sourire chaleureux.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, Ron n'avait toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle, s'attirant les questions de son camarade.

"Elle aura la surprise à la rentrée, ce sera amusant à voir." Avait-il répondu dans un rire.

* * *

Alors, satisfait(e)s ? Peut-être que le comportement de Ron vous interpelle à propos de sa sexualité. Je reconnais qu'il est jeune pour débuter sa vie sexuelle, mais à quinze ans, ça arrive. Ensuite, peut-être que Ron vous donne l'impression de prendre le sexe (et la virginité aussi) à la légère, ce n'est pas faux... Mais après tout, le sexe n'est-il pas avant tout une question de confiance ? A l'adolescence, il s'agit souvent d'un domaine stressant où l'on a peur d'être jugé. Ici, Ron gagne en assurance grâce à Blaise et vis-versa, même s'il n'y a pas de sentiment amoureux, je les trouve mignons. Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire finira bien par un Dron haha. =) Vous avez d'ailleurs remarqué que je n'ai pas écrit de lemon mais seulement un lime qui me parait particulièrement nul. On verra si j'en écris un pour Ron et Draco ! J'aimerais bien.

Au programme pour le prochain chapitre : Pansy, mise au point avec Draco, vie de préfet, Quiddith...

A très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je suis terriblement désolée pour mon retard monstrueux alors que le précédent chapitre vous avez bien plu... Pour ceux qui seraient tombés sur mon OS "Le Masque" vous savez la raison ; pour les autres sachez que j'ai perdu ce chapitre et que j'ai du le réécrire entièrement. Le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver, je vous le promets.

D'ailleurs je suis ravie de vous annoncer que **Westyversionfrench** devient ma beta-lectrice, vous en avez de la chance. :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **5eme Année**

 **1** **er** **septembre**

"Excusez-moi… Vous allez à l'école ?"

Ron et Theodore interrompirent leur discussion alors qu'ils allaient quitter le quai moldu pour passer sur le quai 9 ¾. Ils virent une petite blonde perdue, un billet à la main et une malle qu'elle traînait derrière elle.

"Une école privée ? Le garçon là, a une chouette…

\- T'inquiètes, nous sommes sorciers. Pour accéder au quai il faut foncer dans le mur."

L'enfant fut déconcertée, jetant un regard sceptique au mur sous les yeux amusés des deux adolescents. Ron fit un geste vague de la main pour montrer Fred et George heurter successivement le mur puis disparaître.

"Je vois…

\- Tu es née-moldue ?" Intervint la voix enjouée de Granger, "Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Poudlard !"

Comme à son habitude, la Gryffondor débuta une tirade enthousiaste, vantant les nombreux mérites du monde sorcier et tout ce que cela allait lui apporter.

"C'est fou que les nés-moldus soient seuls le jour de la rentrée." Constata Theodore qui observait la jeune fille qui était clairement angoissée.

"Ils devraient les encadrer. Au moins qu'un sorcier les accompagne." Continua Ronald.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à tous accéder au quai déjà grouillant d'élèves. Les Serpentard en profitèrent pour se vêtir de leur robe. Ronald serrait compulsivement son emblème de préfet, le poing enfoui dans sa poche. Il jeta un regard discret à sa mère qui recoiffait Ginny malgré ses protestations de cette dernière, tandis que les jumeaux semblaient préparer un mauvais coup pour fêter leur dernière année. Enfin, sa mère vint vers lui et réajusta sa robe dans un geste nerveux.

"Révise bien pour les BUSES." Emit-elle sans même le regarder dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr…"

L'adolescent allait se détourner au moment où on l'étreignit chaleureusement. Il se crispa par réflexe avant de découvrirla personne accompagnée de son fils.

"Ronald chéri ! Comme je suis contente pour toi. Blaise m'a aussitôt informée, évidemment, quelle expérience…" Déclara chaleureusement Mrs Zabini sous le regard interloqué de Molly qui voyait cette inconnue enlacer son fils, "Mrs Weasley, votre fils sera absolument fa-bu-leux." Reprit-elle en marquant ses mots de petits mouvements saccadés de la main.

"Merci beaucoup Mrs… Mamé." Répondit le préfet mal à l'aise.

"Tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas laisser passer ça." La femme entreprit de fouiller dans son sac de luxe pour y extirper un plumier en bois ancien et finement taillé, "Félicitations !

\- Je… Il ne fallait pas ! Merci.

\- Tututu, je ne veux rien savoir. D'ailleurs, Theodore mon chou, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce livre…

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre." Se fit entendre finalement la voix légèrement cassante de Molly. "Je n'apprécie pas votre familiarité. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de venir ici vous accaparer de mon fils en cherchant à l'acheter ou je ne sais quoi."

Theodore ravala aussitôt ses remerciements, gardant le livre de métamorphose entre les mains. Les trois Serpentard, mais aussi le reste de la fratrie Weasley, assistèrent à l'échange entre les deux sorcières. Ron, manqua de tanguer sur ses pieds afin de chasser son stress ; il observa sa mère visiblement contrariée. À cette vision, il ne savait pas s'il devait être satisfait de la brusque jalousie de la matriarche ou en être agacé. Etait-ce seulement maintenant que Molly réalisait qu'il était bien son fils ? L'adolescent se le demandait réellement, trouvant le comportement de sa mère quelque peu immature si elle ne réagissait uniquement lorsqu'elle sentait son rôle menacé.

"Voyons, qu'allez-vous chercher ? Nos fils sont amis, c'est normal que je m'intéresse aux fréquentations de Blaise. Je peux bien le féliciter comme il se doit pour sa nomination.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout le monde pensait que cela allait être le jeune Malfoy. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, Ronald est bien plus qualifié pour être préfet." Expliqua Mamé sur le ton de la confidence.

À cet instant précis, Ronald aurait adoré se cacher et fuir le regard interrogateur de sa mère dont le visage était figé dans une incompréhension totale. Il haussa négligemment les épaules comme pour signifier son désintérêt. Finalement, il tira son insigne de sa poche et le montra à la vue de tous. L'adolescent vit seulement l'ahurissement de sa mère, ne prêtant pas attention aux Gryffondor.

"Mais… Voyons Ron, on n'a pas idée de cacher ça ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- C'était si important ?

\- Bien sûr !" Répondit Molly abasourdie.

"Vraiment ? Peut-être que tu as raison, être préfet, c'est une histoire de Weasley après tout." Répondit mesquinement l'adolescent qui se rappelait parfaitement de sa joie lorsqu'elle avait découvert la nomination de Percy.

Il alla embrasser sa mère puis se détourna pour monter dans le train avec un sentiment de nausée qui le tiraillait. C'était sans compter l'intervention de ses frères qui manquèrent de le plaquertout en hurlant.

"Notre Ronny-chou préfet, cette blague !

\- Notre cher directeur aurait-il perdu la tête ?

\- Notre charmant petit-frère aura-t-il les épaules assez solides ?

\- Percy va être vert !

\- Un comble Forge !

\- Z'êtes lourds…" Soupira Ron qui masquait malgré tout un sourire.

Les jumeaux titillèrent jusqu'au wagon leur petit frère, lui promettant de fêter ça dignement avant de retrouver leurs camarades de maison. Accompagné de Theodore et de Blaise, Ron passa la majorité du trajet à discuter des orientations. La cinquième année marquée l'arrivée des BUSES mais aussi celles des orientations professionnelles qui se révélaient être la pire prise de tête. Si Blaise penchait pour des études de médecine et Theodore pour le milieu des finances ; Ronald n'avait encore aucune piste. Son père était bien venu lui faire la promotion du ministère mais le garçon préférait fuir la paperasse et connaître quelque chose de plus dynamique. Il s'était bien retenu de dire qu'il ne voulait pas travailler dans le même secteur que Percy. Il aspirait à un métier plus reconnaissant. Il songea un instant à suivre Blaise en médecine, ou en psychiatrie mais le nombre d'années d'étude le dissuadait quelque peu.

"Tiens donc, Weasel, préfet." Se fit entendre Malfoy, peu avant l'arrivée du train à destination.

"Tiens donc, Malfoy entouré de sa cour." Répondit d'emblée le roux en fixant l'héritier, "Ton père n'a pas réussi à t'acheter le poste cette fois ?

\- Hilarant. Ne t'imagine pas qu'un incapable comme toi puisse être préfet. La direction se rendra assez vite compte de son erreur.

\- C'est vrai qu'un égocentrique comme toi sait comment s'occuper d'autrui. Vraiment, on se demande comment c'est possible que tu ne sois pas préfet.

\- Dis celui qui est détesté par sa propre mère. Les relations avec autrui, ça te va bien."

L'adolescent tiqua mais ne répondit rien, préférant couper court à l'échange en allant récupérer sa malle.

"Vas-y, fuis Weasel. Essaie toujours de te pavaner, tu garderas les pieds dans la bouse de dragon."

X

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, Ron adopta un teint légèrement verdâtre pour les circonstances. Déjà profondément énervé par l'apparition de Malfoy dans le train, il devait gérer en plus l'angoisse de ses premières responsabilités de préfet aux côtés de Pansy. Cette dernière lui faisait parfaitement sentir qu'elle préféreraitavoir son tendre Malfoy à ses côtés et non lui. La collaboration allait s'avérer difficile. Ses amis, en traîtres, s'étaient allègrement moqués de lui. De plus, depuis qu'il avait accroché son insigne, il avait l'impression d'être au centre des attentions. Les élèves de sa promotion ricanaient de lui, les plus âges le titillaient tandis que les plus jeunes le regardaient avec une once de respect. Serpentard ou non, les jeunes étaient intimidés face à l'autorité.

"Amanda White" appela le professeur McGonagall à la fin de la répartition.

Ronald reconnut la jeune née-moldue du quai. Elle était la dernière des élèves à passer, tête baissée et tremblante, elle semblait sur le point de vomir. La petite blonde lança un regard suppliant à l'enseignante avant de manquer de trébucher contre le tabouret.

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un." Ricana Theodore.

"Certainement pas." Nia Ron.

"Mon œil, je suis sûr que tu as vomi ton dîner après la répartition.

\- Seulement pleuré, nuance." Grommela-t-il avec aigreur.

"SERPENTARD."

Les élèves qui se moquaient de la jeune fille se turent à l'annonce. Les plus mesquins avaient parié sur Poufsouffle. Tous se demandaient à présent comment cette élève pouvait être chez les serpents. Miss White s'avança sans enthousiasme vers la table hostile. Mal à l'aise, Ron se dandina sur le banc, regardant autour de lui les regards railleurs de ses camarades de maison.

"Pauvre gamine." Pensa-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il applaudit la nouvelle venue afin de dissiper son malaise. Le roux entendit un "fayot" lancé par Malfoy mais l'ignora parfaitement. Ses applaudissements furent finalement suivis par ses deux amis et quelques discrets nés-moldus et sangs mêlés qui restèrent modérés. L'accueil resta donc froid mais pas totalement glacial. Ron ne pouvait pas faire de miracle, cependant il espérait que la jeune fille réussirait à s'intégrer.

 **17 octobre**

L'adolescent bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'attirant le regard dégoûté de Pansy qui grogna des jurons comme à son habitude. L'adolescente lui faisait payer sa nomination et l'absence de Malfoy avec des remarques bien senties, si bien que le roux terminait ses rondes épuisé et migraineux. Si le Weasley avait pris l'habitude au bout de seulement quelques jours, il trouvait que la Serpentard battait tous ses records de pénibilité : insultes, humiliations, parfois même des sortilèges que Ron évitait de justesse. Pansy était devenue absolument tyrannique depuis le début du mois d'octobre.

"Arrête d'agir comme un porc sans éducation Wealsey. Tu es répugnant.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton éducation ? Tu jures comme un charretier. Elle est belle l'éducation !

\- Et toi tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. C'est tout bonnement ridicule venant d'un traître à son sang.

\- C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression que tu te répètes, de vrais perroquets toi et Malfoy. Vous faites la paire. Déjà prête à endosser le rôle de future Mrs Malfoy.

\- Ferme là le gueux."

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et Pansy resta étrangement silencieuse le reste de la soirée à son plus grand soulagement.

 **24 décembre**

La mélancolie des jours de fêtes revint comme chaque année saisir Ron. Il ressentait cruellement le décalage entre lui et sa famille. Perdu, il écoutait Bill et Percy narrer leur quotidien passionnant, seul Charlie manquait à l'appel. "Comme d'habitude.", avait pensé amèrement le Serpentard avant de se reprendre, il savait que son travail de dragonnier était épuisant et prenant. Cependant, le fait de voir ses deux autres frères lui parler comme s'il était un inconnu lui faisait davantage regretter l'absence de Charlie.

"Hé fiston…" Appela doucement le patriarche alors que son fils regardait avec intérêt le fond de son verre.

Celui-ci releva les yeux et sourit légèrement face à l'effort de son père.

"Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour ta nomination à la rentrée… C'est vraiment génial mon grand, ce sera une expérience très enrichissante. Nous sommes fiers de toi.

\- Même maman ?

\- Bien sûr, n'en doute pas."

Mais le stress se faisait entendre dans la voix qui voulait se montrer rassurante.

"Nous voulions t'offrir un cadeau de Noël un peu particulier." Reprit-il gêné.

Arthur Weasley se retourna pour poser une cage devant son fils qui fronça les sourcils face à la découverte.

"Vous l'avez drogué, ou ?...

\- Il est un peu excité, je te l'accorde…"

Le Serpentard suivait le parcours chaotique du minuscule hibou dans sa cage qui manquait à tout instant de se fracasser le crâne contre les barreaux. Il resta quelques instants interdit face à l'animal, partagé entre la satisfaction et l'étrange impression que sa mère avait voulu le féliciter comme elle l'avait fait pour Percy afin de se déculpabiliser.

"Au moins il sait voler…" Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de remercier plus chaleureusement son père.

"Ha ! T'as vu Coquecigrue ? C'est moi qui l'ai choisi !" se fit entendre la voix de sa sœur à l'autre bout du salon.

Ron reporta son attention sur le volatile, puis à nouveau sur sa sœur.

"Tu l'as appelé comment ?!" s'insurgea-t-il alors que le hibou, trop fatigué, arrêta enfin son cirque.

 **14 février**

S'il y avait bien une chose que n'appréciait pas Ron parmi toutes les fantaisies du directeur, c'était bien la Saint-Valentin. L'ambiance guimauve horrifiait Ron avec tous ces ricanements, ces rougissements et ces chocolats. Blaise avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude au fil des années de le narguer avec ses cartes à l'eau de rose tandis que lui recevait des farces ou des cartes absurdes d'élèves de onze ans. Le Serpentard prenait alors son mal en patience et attendait la fin de la journée. C'était sans compter l'humeur exécrable de Parkinson qu'il retrouva à la sortie de la volière avant le début de leur ronde. Ron était à peu près certain de surprendre des couples fautifs cette nuit-là.

Cela ne manqua pas, seulement un quart d'heure après le début de la ronde, ils renvoyèrent un couple de Serdaigle.

"D'accord, la Saint Valentin est la journée la plus pourrie de l'année, mais tu y es allée un peu fort Parkinson…

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé." Répondit sèchement la jeune fille en reprenant sa respiration après la longue tirade humiliante qu'elle venait de déclarer.

"Quoi ? Malfoy aurait-il oublié de t'envoyer des fleurs ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui Weasel.

\- Si tu commences toi aussi avec ce surnom…" Abdiqua-t-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, rêvant tous deux de s'enrouler dans leur couette. Seuls des reniflements répétés accompagnèrent le bruit de leur pas, si bien que Ronald finit par sortir un mouchoir qu'il tendit de mauvaise grâce à sa coéquipière.

"Pitié mouche-toi et prends une potion anti-rhume. C'est toi la gueuse maintenant."

Le mouchoir lui fut arraché des mains avec seulement un bruit de nez en guise de remerciement. Voyant le corps de Parkinson légèrement tremblant, Ron fut subitement pris d'un doute.

"Attends… T'es en train de pleurer là ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- T'es fatigante… Sérieusement, tu vas continuer ta ronde dans cet état ? Tu t'es vue ?

\- Ho ça te va bien de dire ça avec tes cheveux immondes, tu te prends pour qui pour me rappeler que je suis moche ?

\- Pardon ?"

Le préfet s'arrêta brusquement, perdu par le comportement de sa camarade et surtout ne comprenant pas le rapport entre le fait de pleurer et ses cheveux roux. Il attrapa l'adolescente par l'épaule pour la forcer à s'arrêter et il manqua de rire en voyant Parkinson parvenir à lui envoyer un regard assassin tout en ayant le nez bouffi et rougi.

"Alors premièrement sache que je t'emmerde avec mes cheveux, mes tâches ou je ne sais quoi. Puis deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais moche, tu sais très bien que c'est le contraire alors arrête ton char, soit, tu te reprends, soit, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que je suis mignonne peut-être ?"

Ron crut rêver à la tournure de la discussion. Habitué à une ambiance très masculine au Terrier et n'étant pas proche de Ginny, le roux ne savait jamais très bien comment se comporter avec la gent féminine.

"Ecoute Parkinson, tu es super bien foutue et tu sais très bien que tu es belle. Tu es juste la fille la plus casse-burnes que je connaisse.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu es gay." Releva-t-elle suspicieusement.

"Merlin, cette discussion n'a aucun sens !" S'emporta Ron à l'allusion de sa sexualité avant de reprendre son chemin d'un pas rageux.

"Si je suis bien foutue pourquoi Draco me laisse pour cette salope de Greengrass ?!"

Pansy força le pas pour rattraper Ron qui marmonnait dans sa barbe jusqu'à qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Greengrass ? Mais c'est ta meilleure amie.

\- L'autre ! La petite sœur en troisième année, Astoria.

\- Ha… et quel est le rapport ?" Demanda l'adolescent tout de même curieux.

"Draco m'avait promis qu'on se fiancerait. Maintenant je reçois une putain de lettre de mon père qui m'annonce qu'il va être fiancé à Greengrass. Il m'avait promis !

\- Laisse-moi en dehors de vos traditions.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Effectivement."

Ron commençait réellement à s'agaçer du comportement de sa camarade. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait se mettre dans un tel état pour un mariage arrangé. Certes, il trouvait le principe abject mais qu'importe son effort, il ne parvenait pas à se mettre à la place de ces sangs-purs.

"Hé Weasley ! Tu n'es vraiment pas gay ?"

Il faillit envoyer chier la jeune femme mais le ton presque suppliant le stoppa.

"En quoi c'est important ?

\- Réponds.

\- Je suis bi, satisfaite ? Tu vas pouvoir cafter à Malfoy. Fais-toi plaisir et lâche-moi.

\- Alors tu peux me comprendre. Maintenant je dois me marier à un inconnu qui me prendra pour son vide-couille attitré alors que ça me dégoûte. Draco m'avait promis de m'éviter ça !"

L'adolescent s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et observa sa camarade qui, malgré ses yeux brillants, lui lançait un regard de défi. Même en dehors de sa zone de confort, Parkinson gardait cet orgueil qui lui était propre, pourtant Ron eut l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Chaque année, il avait le sentiment de découvrir un peu plus Serpentard et ses secrets.

"Désolé." Dit-il sobrement sans savoir quoi dire à cette confession ; il fut finalement pris d'un rire nerveux.

"Alors là Weasley, je te promets de t'arracher les couilles.

\- Désolé." Répéta-t-il, "Je viens de capter qu'on avait ironiquement une sacré diversité sexuelle à défaut du sang dans notre maison… Tu n'es donc pas folle amoureuse de Malfoy ?

\- A ton avis ? Si je préfère les chattes ? C'est mon meilleur ami."

Le roux éclata franchement de rire.

"T'es vulgaire à un point… Bon, allons emmerder des couples maintenant."

 **21 mars**

À la plus grande stupeur de Ginny, de ses amis et d'une bonne partie des Serpentard ; Ronald et Pansy devinrent presque amis. Les insultes avaient disparu, la relation était amicale à un point où Blaise se demandait si le roux avait perdu la tête. L'adolescent s'était surpris à apprécier la compagnie de la préfète qui était en réalité moins excessive qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Néanmoins, il soupçonnait la jeune fille de vouloir rendre jaloux son meilleur ami. Ron se retrouvait mal à l'aise en sentant les regards insistants de Malfoy.

 **20 juin**

Ce vendredi soir marquait officiellement la fin des examens tandis que le dimanche marquerait la fin de l'année. Ron était le premier à s'affaler lamentablement sur les fauteuils de la salle commune pour respirer, heureux que cet enfer s'achève. Il allait à présent pouvoir angoisser pendant des semaines et trouver une excuse pour expliquer à sa mère sa future note catastrophique en divination. Il regrettait d'avoir pris cette option, cependant il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Ron était certain de ne plus la pratiquer les deux prochaines années. Il était déjà préparé à recevoir un T.

Ronald n'était pas le seul à être soulagé, les tensions des derniers jours se dissipaient dans la salle commune et l'ambiance était nettement plus détendue, surtout grâce à la perspective des vacances.

"Hé, Ronald, viens par ici !" Interpella une septième année à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en tournant péniblement la tête vers le groupe d'étudiants.

"On va s'amuser un peu, le préfet doit faire honneur de sa présence. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- S'amuser hein… Je sens le coup foireux."

L'adolescent se leva néanmoins et alla rejoindre le groupe composé des septièmes années et des étudiants de sa promo.

"C'est de l'alcool, j'imagine ?" demanda le roux en pointant les bouteilles de jus de citrouille.

"C'est qu'il a l'œil le petit. Viens donc fêter la fin des examens." Commenta un élève qui fouillait dans sa poche pour y sortir un flacon, "Et ça, tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Ron devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une potion, le contenu était transparent mais légèrement trouble. Comme de l'eau où du sel aurait fondu.

"Ça ressemble à du veritaserum foiré. Montre le à Snape et il te le fout en pleine gueule. Et c'est interdit." Supposa platement le préfet.

"Effectivement, pas mal n'est-ce pas ? C'est une variante assez faible mais combinée à de l'alcool ça devrait suffire à délier les langues. Tu es de la partie ?

\- Je suis préfet, non ? Bien sûr."

Ron alla s'installer de bonne grâce sur le canapé entre Pansy et un élève plus âgé, les deux promotions étaient au grand complet tandis que les années non concernées étaient congédiées. Ron, qui s'attendait à bien pire comme soirée, attrapa une bièraubeurre "renforcée". Au mélange s'ajoutait bien évidemment quelques gouttes de veritaserum.

"Chers Serpentard, nous allons tous participer à un charmant jeu sous l'œil bienveillant de nos préfets." L'élève s'interrompit au ricanement de Pansy avant de reprendre, "Il s'agit du jeu "Je n'ai jamais". La première personne annonce un fait qu'il n'a jamais réalisé dans sa vie, par contre si l'un d'entre vous l'a déjà réalisé, il doit boire. Le petit plus étant le veritaserum, plus vous boirez ; plus vous serez enclins à vous dévoiler. Compris ?"

L'assemblée acquiesça bien que certains regardaient suspicieusement le contenu de leur verre. Malfoy, qui était face aux deux préfets, affichait un air de profond ennui alors qu'il jouait compulsivement avec ses doigts.

"Si madame la préfète veut bien lancer les festivités…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'heure de colle." Emit-elle non sans fierté à l'idée de montrer le bon exemple.

"Studieuse !" s'exclama quelqu'un.

La grande majorité des élèves burent une gorgée sans surprise ; les Serpentard s'attirant régulièrement les foudres des professeurs des autres maisons. HormisRon qui s'était fait incendier par Snape suite à son altercation avec Malfoy.

"Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un Gryfondor." Déclara un élève sous les jurons de trois autres camarades qui burent et qui furent insultés de traîtres.

"Je n'ai jamais eu O en Histoire de la magie."

Seul Theodore porta le verre à ses lèvres sous les rires.

"Il suffit de lire les manuels et non d'écouter le prof." Se justifia-t-il.

La soirée continua de bon train entre les exclamations et les jurons dans une ambiance détendue qui fit plaisir à Ron. Les plus éméchés commençaient à faire de charmantes déclarations à leurs amis, contrastant avec l'habituelle tenue des Serpentard. Ce fut sans surprise que le jeu devint plus osé.

"Je n'ai jamais découché." Déclara Crabbe en se dandinant sur son siège.

"Tu parles d'une révélation." Maugréa Draco, qui contre toutes attentes, ne toucha pas à son verre.

Un court silence suivit néanmoins, si une bonne partie des septièmes années prirent une gorgée sans être gênés ; seuls Blaise, Goyle et Ron parmi les cinquièmes années en firent de même. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

"Vous êtes sérieux les gars !

\- Comment t'as fait Weasley ?

\- Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible."

Le préfet desserra sa cravate, les joues légèrement rougis, et grimaça. Avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir se faire oublier même si pour l'instant tous le regardaient.

"Voyons, s'il faut être surpris, c'est bien pour Goyle ! Non ?

\- Ouais, qui a bien pu coucher avec toi ?" Demanda Malfoy qui regardait avec dégoût son voisin alors qu'il était en réalité écœuré à l'idée que Goyle et Weasley puissent être plus expérimentés que lui.

"Ben… Elle n'est pas à l'école, c'était pendant les vacances. Mais personne ne demande pour Zabini.

\- Car je suis irrésistible." Répliqua le concerné en adoptant une posture de grand seigneur sur son fauteuil, "Allez, à toi Theodore !" reprit-il rapidement pour que son ami ne soit pas questionné.

"Je n'ai jamais lancé de fausse rumeur."

À ses mots, il regarda Malfoy avec provocation qui lui offrit en réponse un sourire moqueur sans boire son verre.

"Quoi, Nott ? Tu pensais me piéger ? Tu fais peut-être référence à l'homosexualité de notre préfet ? C'est la vérité." lança fièrement l'héritier.

Ronald se retrouva à nouveau au centre des attentions.

"Je suis attiré par les femmes." Déclara-t-il sans détour en remerciant l'usage de veritaserum.

Cependant, au lieu de dissiper les doutes, cela plongea davantage les étudiants dans la confusion. Etait-il possible que l'un des deux mente malgré la potion ? Que fallait-il comprendre ?

"Alors réponds un peu à ça Weasley : As-tu embrassé Zabini au bal de Noël ?" s'exclama le blond en pointant Blaise du doigt.

Ronald se figea.

"Quoi ?

\- Réponds imbécile !

\- Et bien oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Va te faire foutre Malfoy !"

Le roux avait fini par se lever de son siège malgré Parkinson qui l'avait saisi par le bras pour le maintenir. Le jeu maintenant oublié, les élèves assistaient médusés à l'échange. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler l'altercation de l'année passée et ils étaient cette fois prêts à intervenir en cas de dérapage.

"Et bien ça me fait chier Weasley, tu m'emmerdes, tu m'étends ? Toi qui ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ! Toi et ta petite famille aimante, toi à Serpentard et ton foutu badge ! Toi et Pansy ! Tu crois pouvoir empiéter dans ma vie et foutre ta merde ?

\- J'hallucine ! Tu es toujours là à fouiner dans les affaires des autres alors que tu mènes la belle vie. Le grand Draco de l'honorable famille Malfoy, toujours irréprochable, toujours magnifique, toujours parfait !

\- Si parfait que c'est ce sang-mêlé que tu préfères embrasser ! "

Le blond se tut instantanément, horrifié par ses propres paroles. Son visage s'était figé dans une expression épouvantée alors qu'il regardait les étudiants qui les entouraient. Ronald n'en menait pas plus large, il était absolument rouge de honte.

"Le jeu est fini, allez dans vos dortoirs. Immédiatement." Ordonna finalement Pansy.

Les Serpentard ne se firent pas prier et se dispersèrent sans plus attendre, laissant seuls les préfets et Malfoy dans la salle commune.

"Maintenant, vous arrêtez votre stupide combat de coqs, vous êtes à claquer." Continua l'adolescente avec conviction alors qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pas plus que les concernés.

 **15 juillet**

"Les enfants, au salon immédiatement !"

Ronald gémit dans son oreiller, trop épuisé pour quitter son lit malgré l'ordre de sa mère qui s'époumonait à travers la maison. Sa nuit avait été épouvantable, ponctuée par des rêves et une séance de masturbation en compagnie de Brown. Malgré son imagination débordante, l'image de la lionne avait tout juste réussi à effacer son rêve. Depuis le début des vacances, un rêve venait l'obséder, il se revoyait dans sa salle commune le soir de Noël non pas en compagnie de Blaise mais avec celle de Malfoy. Il se revoyait en train d'avoir son premier baiser avec la mauvaise personne. De rage, Ron avait maudit le blond d'avoir tenu des propos ambigus avant les vacances. Et têtu comme il l'était, il refusait de voir le vrai sens des paroles de Malfoy. Mais par-dessus tout, le Serpentard se demandait comment il pouvait rêver de lui alors qu'il n'était pas son style. Avec toute sa mauvaise foi, il refusait d'admettre que Malfoy était, sans conteste, beau. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se masturber en pensant au blond.

"Ronald Weasley ! On attend plus que toi !" hurla sa mère.

L'adolescent s'extirpa difficilement de son lit mais resta assis encore quelques secondes pour émerger. Son regard embrumé tomba sur un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo qui traînait par terre et dont le titre était : " _Les dix joueurs de Quidditch qui vont donneront chaud – découvrez le classement des lectrices (photos à l'appui)_ ".

"Je vais avoir besoin de toi Krum…" Marmonna-t-il en se levant finalement pour rejoindre le salon.

Il déboucha sur le salon où sa mère l'attendait sévèrement, trois lettres à la main. Les jumeaux et Ginny l'attendaient tout autant.

"Quoi ?

\- Les résultats sont arrivés."

L'annonce réveilla le Serpentard qui s'approcha de sa mère pour saisir la lettre mais Molly frappa sa main et désigna le canapé. Résigné, l'adolescent s'installa entre Fred et George, patientant comme il le pouvait que leur mère daigne à leur remettre les résultats.

"J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé.

\- Bien évidemment petite maman !

\- Comment peux-tu en douter ?"

La matriarche leva les yeux au ciel et remit le courrier aux jumeaux.

"Idem pour toi."

Ron hocha simplement la tête et ouvrit sans attendre l'enveloppe, bloquant sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. À côté, Fred et George hurlèrent de joie et bondirent du canapé.

 **Matières obligatoires**

Métamorphose - E

Sortilèges - E

Potions- O

Histoire de la magie - P

Défense contre les forces du Mal - E

Astronomie - E

Botanique - O

 **Options**

Soins aux créatures magiques - E

Divination - D

Étude des Runes - O

L'adolescent soupira longuement en repliant sa lettre. Il avait réussi en ayant des Optimal par-dessus le marché. Sa mère lui lança un regard interrogateur, il lui tendit simplement son bulletin sans un mot. La matriarche lut avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Comment tu as fait pour avoir Désolant en divination ?

\- Pardon ?" demanda son fils qui crut un instant avoir mal entendu, "C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

"Non ! Bien sûr que non, félicitations Ron. Je suis ravie de voir de si bons résultats et je suis agréablement surprise de voir autant de O." Se rattrapa la mère consciente de son erreur alors que l'orgueil de son cadet était déjà piqué.

"Ta première remarque est sur la divination, sérieusement ? Cette matière de merde ?

\- Ron !

\- J'hallucine. Merde ! Dire que j'ai supporté cette connerie pour te faire plaisir et tu me traites d'idiot en plus !" S'emporta-t-il en quittant tout bonnement la maison pour s'aérer.

Le soir même, il n'avait pas décoléré si bien que l'image de Malfoy par-dessus celle de Krum lui parût être le dernier de ses problèmes.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre on va pousser la chansonnette mais aussi découvrir: l'orientation professionnelle de notre cher Ron et une grande décision qui choquera la famille Weasley.

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir !

Bon clairement j'hallucine moi-même de mon retard, toutes mes excuses. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les raisons mais je vous remercie car malgré tout j'ai reçu beaucoup de notifications ! Pour les reviews je vous répondrai ce week-end, j'imagine que vous préférez découvrir le nouveau chapitre (qui est plus long que d'habitude, encore heureux). A part ça, je vous réserve quelques _annonces surprises_ en fin de chapitre !

D'ailleurs vous pouvez remercier **Westyversionfrench** qui est toujours au taquet pour corriger et qui vous épargne quelques horribles fautes. :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **6eme Année**

 **1** **er** **septembre**

« Hé ! Sang de bourbe ! » Cria quelqu'un sur le quai de la gare.

L'insulte fit se retourner plusieurs personnes, qui pour la plupart, lancèrent des regards réprobateurs au groupe de jeunes Serpentard sans pour autant intervenir. Il s'agissait de gamins qui chahutaient avec une jeune fille silencieuse. Si l'insulte était l'une des pires dans le monde magique il était néanmoins atterrant de voir l'attitude passive des parents. Toutefois, lorsque l'insulte se fit une seconde fois entendre, Molly Weasley qui faisait ses adieux à sa fille, s'interrompit. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'allait pas se priver de dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce comportement, cependant elle vit son fils la devancer à grands pas.

« Vous trois, vos noms. » Ordonna-t-il calmement mais non sans fermeté.

Les trois garçons stoppèrent leur intimidation et défièrent le préfet. Fiers du haut de leurs douze ans, ils provoquèrent le roux d'un simple regard moqueur.

« Préfet Weasel, bonjour. » Salua l'un d'eux.

« Ne cherche pas à imiter tes aînés, tu te donnes l'air d'un gentil chiot. » Rétorqua avec sarcasme Ronald en sachant pertinemment que l'élève cherchait à contrefaire l'attitude de Malfoy, le nouveau modèle de Serpentard par excellence, « Vos noms, immédiatement.

\- Hamilton.

\- Connor.

\- Grant. » Répondirent successivement les élèves de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien. Une semaine de colle pour diffamation.

\- C'est une blague ! C'est la vérité en plus, elle n'a rien à foutre ici !

\- Estimez-vous heureux que je ne retire pas des points de maison avant même le début de la Coupe par contre, je peux toujours doubler vos heures auprès du Professeur McGonagall de préférence. »

Les élèves perdirent de leur splendeur, l'un tenta bien de protester mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Et puis ne jouez pas à ce jeu. Hamilton, Connor, Grant. Des sangs mêlés, sauf erreur. Vous êtes des imbéciles si vous croyez vous rendre intéressants. » Susurra le préfet sachant que cette remarque achèverait les jeunes garçons.

Cela ne manqua pas, les élèves préférèrent se disperser rapidement, laissant seuls la petite blonde et Ronald. À quelques mètres d'eux, Molly ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par l'attitude de son fils qu'elle considéra étonnamment mature.

Ron commença à discuter avec la jeune élève, et, sentant qu'on le fixait, il releva la tête vers sa mère. Déstabilisée, Molly entreprit de rassurer l'enfant avec douceur.

« Ne sois pas triste ma petite, ne les écoute pas et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- Merci… » Répondit poliment l'enfant.

« Profite de tes années à l'école, ce sont de belles années. Comment t'appelles-tu ma belle ?

\- Amanda White, madame. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser. »

La jeune fille se retourna tandis que la matriarche la trouvait particulièrement mignonne. Elle espérait que les Serpentard n'allaient pas lui rendre la vie difficile bien que fière du comportement de son fils. Cependant, Amanda retourna sur ses pas et revint près des deux Weasley.

« Ronald…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu pourras m'expliquer certaines choses en potions ? J'ai hâte de retrouver le professeur Snape mais je ne comprends pas tout au programme… » Demanda avec embarras la deuxième année.

« Pas de problème, tu peux venir me voir dans la salle commune quand tu veux. Et tu sais, je suis sûr que le professeur Snape ne te refusera pas quelques explications si tu es attentive.

\- Super ! Merci ! »

Amanda offrit un grand sourire avant de s'engouffrer définitivement dans le train.

« Cette petite est dans ta maison ? » Demanda Molly d'une voix étranglée.

 **15 septembre**

« Monsieur Weasley, comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête et observa le visage sévère de son directeur de maison. Il se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de justesse de se dandiner sur la chaise sous le regard perçant de l'homme. Il devait absolument perdre cette habitude lorsqu'il était gêné, elle lui octroyait un air enfantin.

« Je sais, monsieur. Je vais me dépêcher.

\- Ne vous y prenez pas au dernier moment, vous avez des notes très correctes. Il faut vous décider.

\- Je sais. » Répéta-t-il.

Mais pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas évident de se décider. Il n'avait aucune idée du métier qu'il envisagerait après ses études. Il fantasmait bien sur une carrière qu'il ne pourrait jamais accomplir. Toutefois, il ne s'imaginait guère annoncer son hypothétique projet à Snape qui, malgré les années, avait le don de le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Que dites-vous de la formation d'auror ?

\- Je n'aime pas le travail d'équipe. » Argumenta Weasley dans une moue méprisante qu'il avait pris l'habitude de réaliser lorsqu'il se trouvait près des Gryffondor.

« L'enseignement ?

\- Les places sont chères.

\- Le milieu médical ?

\- Tentant, cependant ces études sont onéreuses. » Admit-il finalement.

Il vit son professeur soupirer et reposer sa plume sur son bureau.

« Allez en cours, nous en reparlerons à la fin du trimestre. »

 **28 octobre**

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Ron ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Pansy hurler sur Crabbe telle une vélane en furie. Ce dernier restait étonnement calme et osait même afficher un sourire satisfait. Le préfet s'avança prudemment vers ses deux amis qui observaient la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Parkinson n'est pas ravie de se fiancer à Crabbe. » Commenta Theodore.

« Tu m'étonnes avec toute cette graisse, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir. Par contre, il doit être ravi de tomber sur elle… Et toi Theodore ? T'en es où ?

\- Une Allemande, mignonne, indépendante et sans prise de tête. Ma grand-mère a bien géré les contrats. » Répondit-il avec tant de naturel que ses amis eurent l'impression qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Et c'était vraisemblablement le cas.

Blaise et Ronald grimacèrent en cœur et reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. Crabbe faisait ouvertement la sourde oreille aux cris de la préfète, la regardant avec suffisance. Le roux grinça des dents à cette vision et eut brusquement envie de secouer cet imbécile. Serpentard ou non, Ron n'était jamais parvenu à le supporter.

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je vais informer mon père que c'est impossible, toi et ton physique de gros porc ! Sérieusement, si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça !

\- Voyons, c'est ton père qui a accepté, tu n'as rien à dire. Je suis le meilleur parti que tu peux avoir. Estime-toi heureuse de trouver un mari.

\- Quoi ! Toi ? Le meilleur parti ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'as rien !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de toi ? C'est vrai que ta situation a tellement d'avantages que Malfoy préfère Greengrass à toi. J'ai appris que même la famille de Nott t'a évincée. »

Blaise lança un regard en biais vers son ami qui haussa les épaules. Theodore n'avait jamais dit que la famille Parkinson avait songé à lui pour les contrats maritaux.

« Ferme ta gueule Crabbe, je refuse de me marier avec toi et encore moins de donner naissance à un troll des montagnes.

\- Redescends un peu Parkinson, tu te ridiculises alors que tu devrais me remercier. » Dit Crabbe plus menaçant.

« Bien sûr, je vais te remercier de me baiser aussi !

\- Et bien pourquoi pas ! »

La jeune femme lâcha un cri de rage et quitta à grandes enjambées la salle commune, laissant son pseudo-fiancé victorieux. De son côté, Ron restait interdit, hésitant à suivre sa camarade. Il se ravisa pourtant en songeant que la brune aurait certainement besoin de calme après un tel échange.

L'adolescent ressentit un malaise durant le reste de la journée, se ressassant le comportant égoïste et la suffisance de Crabbe.

 **30 novembre**

Luttant contre le froid, Ron parcourrait le Chemin de Traverse. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur de ce qui aller se passer, il n'avait prévu aucun discours, ni argument réellement convaincant. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il se retrouvait acculé et menacé par Snape.

Arrivé devant la boutique, il patienta quelques secondes pour se donner du courage. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant son esprit lui criait qu'il allait se faire violemment congédier. A peine fit-il un pas dans la boutique qu'il retrouva cette ambiance si particulière qui l'avait marqué lors de sa première visite des années auparavant. L'odeur caractéristique du bois l'envahit.

« Mr Weasley… Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous n'avez pas cassé votre baguette ? » Demanda le propriétaire sur un ton de reproche.

« Bonjour Mr Ollivander, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est comme neuve. Je vous laisse en juger. »

L'élève sortit sa baguette et la présenta au vieil homme qui l'examina sous toutes les coutures pour y déceler la moindre imperfection. Il dut reconnaître qu'elle était parfaitement entretenue pour sa plus grande surprise. Peu de sorciers se donnaient la peine d'en prendre réellement soin.

« Le bois est brillant et bien nourri, je vous en remercie. Pour quelle raison vous êtes ici dans ce cas?

\- J'aimerais savoir si vous prenez des apprentis. » Annonça de but en blanc l'adolescent dont la voix n'avait pas vacillé, à sa plus grande joie.

« Des apprentis ? Quelle idée ! Pourquoi en prendrais-je ?

\- Car vous êtes bientôt à la retraite et qu'il faudra bien transmettre votre affaire à quelqu'un.

\- C'est une affaire de famille, figurez-vous. Vingt-quatre siècles de services rendus par la famille Ollivander ! » S'exclama le vieil homme d'un ton solennel et vibrant.

Ron s'empêcha de grimacer, il s'était pourtant attendu à cette réaction.

« Bien évidemment, cependant vous n'avez pas d'enfant et vous vous retrouvez dans une impasse. »

Le vendeur se raidit mais ne fit aucune remarque. Les plus jeunes sorciers ignoraient qu'il avait eu un temps une femme et des enfants. Tous tués par Voldemort lors de la guerre, mais cela, le jeune Weasley l'ignorait. Le fabricant n'avait jamais fait son deuil, se retrouvant seul et se raccrochant à sa boutique qu'il refusait de voir disparaître. Face au silence de l'homme, le Serpentard reprit doucement :

« J'ai toujours admiré votre travail, votre minutie et votre capacité à cerner si bien les sorciers afin de proposer la baguette qui leur convient. Vous n'allez pas fermer votre boutique et laisser un nouveau fabriquant arriver comme ça alors que votre famille a peaufiné durant des siècles votre savoir et votre technique.

\- Et pourtant, il y a une fin à tout.

\- J'aimerai juste une formation, cela n'engage à rien.

\- Et je devrais initier le premier inconnu qui le demande ?

\- Beaucoup vous ont demandé à être formé ? » Questionna l'adolescent qui commençait sérieusement à douter de son entreprise.

« Qui aurait l'idée de demander une chose pareille dans une boutique familiale ? »

Certes. Ronald aurait certainement dû se concentrer sur une autre orientation au lieu de miser entièrement sur un projet utopique.

« Et avec un serment inviolable pour vous assurer de ma bonne foi et que je ne révélerai pas vos techniques de fabrication ?

\- Il y a des métiers bien plus passionnants que de rester enfermé dans une boutique poussiéreuse.

\- Comment dénigrer un métier qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes ? »

En voyant la lueur dans les yeux du vieil homme, Ron sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Revigoré, il passa plus d'une heure à convaincre le fabricant de ses atouts et de son sérieux. À de son exposé, l'adolescent s'était tant enthousiasmé qu'il avait fini par élever la voix sans s'en rendre compte. Le vendeur trouva le gamin presque attendrissant. Et, lorsqu'il prit connaissance des talents de l'élève en potion, runes et botanique, il dut reconnaître qu'il avait des compétences appréciables.

« Nous pourrions en reparler après vos ASPICS si l'idée ne vous a pas quitté… » Concéda-t-il finalement au plus grand soulagement du Serpentard, « Mais souvenez-vous qu'à mon âge on ne veut plus perdre notre temps avec des bêtises.

\- Evidemment ! » S'exclama rapidement Ron, trop heureux de voir l'homme envisager un accord futur.

Il allait peut-être pouvoir rassurer son directeur de maison, et lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait inconscient…

 **24 février**

Ron avait l'impression que la fin de l'année approchait déjà à grands pas. Il ne voyait absolument pas le temps passer entre ses révisions, ses entraînements et ses obligations de préfet. Il avait l'impression d'être partout à la fois et cela devenait épuisant. D'ailleurs, il devait gérer à nouveau les sauts d'humeur de Pansy qui devenait de plus en plus tendue chaque semaine. Elle passait son temps à insulter Crabbe mais aussi Malfoy pour l'avoir "laissée dans une telle merde" selon les mots de la jeune femme. Et, malgré l'air revêche qu'elle adoptait pour garder bonne figure, Ron voyait l'état de fatigue et la nervosité de sa camarade. Un rien semblait pouvoir la faire craquer. Pansy était devenue aussi sensible qu'une potion sur le feu.

« Pansy… Tu te rends compte que tu as voulu donner une heure de colle à Granger alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde comme nous ?

\- Sa tête ne me revient pas.

\- Je la trouve mignonne moi. Du moins tant qu'elle n'ouvre pas sa bouche. » Emit rêveusement Ron.

« T'as de la merde dans les yeux Weasley ?

\- T'exagères, qui trouve grâce à tes yeux alors ?

\- Daphnée.

\- Tu mattes ta meilleure amie ?

\- On peut parler de Zabini ? » Répondit-elle au tac au tac.

« Un point pour toi. » Accorda le roux.

Cependant pour sa défense, Ron aurait bien dit que rien ne s'était passé avec Blaise depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Aucun baiser, ni attouchement et c'était sans doute une bonne chose afin d'éviter toute ambiguïté. D'ailleurs, le noir n'avait pas manqué de conter ses flirts de vacances dans les moindres détails.

« Sinon… Cela s'arrange avec Malfoy ?

\- Toujours un enculé. Tout comme Crabbe.

\- Charmant… Ça avance ?

\- Penses-tu. Faudrait que je sois stérile pour pouvoir échapper à ce merdier. »

Après les nombreuses confrontations auxquelles Vincent et Pansy s'étaient livrés avec violence, Ron se sentait véritablement désolé pour sa camarade. Il découvrait toute la cruauté du fonctionnement de la haute société. Il remerciait quelque part ses parents de leur avoir épargné une telle éducation. Toutefois, à force de se confronter aux traditions sorcières, il découvrait à quel point le couple Weasley était des marginaux. Ron avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tiré un trait sur leur statut de sang-pur, passant sous silence toutes les traditions, les diabolisant en ayant honte de leur histoire familiale. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement ridicule et immature dans ce comportement. L'adolescent s'était toujours dit qu'un juste-milieu était possible. Ses parents les avaient élevés, lui et le reste de la fratrie, dans la pauvreté. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leurs manières rustres. En fin de compte Molly et Arthur, voulant bien faire, les avaient élevés dans le rejet des sangs-purs à l'image des Serpentard élevés pour dénigrer les moldus. Les Weasley s'étaient tout simplement ridiculisés avec leur marginalité.

« On pourrait se fiancer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Se fiancer. Je suis un sang-pur, non ? C'est faisable.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux. » S'écria Pansy en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir.

Le visage de la jeune femme démontrait clairement son incrédulité ; Ron quant à lui, se pinça les lèvres à la recherche des bons mots.

« Concrètement, c'est possible ?

\- Oui j'imagine, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es un traître à ton sang Weasley !

\- Ta famille a servi Voldemort alors que la mienne a servi la lumière. Imagine un peu, la famille Weasley est réhabilitée et n'est plus la risée du monde sorcier tandis que les Parkinson regagnent en crédibilité, une nouvelle réputation.

\- Certes, mais mon père ne le permettra pas. Tu es pauvre !

\- Je reste néanmoins un sang-pur, un Serpentard et quoiqu'on en dise, un meilleur parti que Crabbe. Et je pourrai te laisser une partie de ta dot alors que Crabbe n'attend qu'une entrée d'argent supplémentaire pour accroître son patrimoine.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je t'apprécie bien, je dois l'avouer. Et puis, je sais bien que ma famille fait pitié... En plus, l'important est que tu aies un héritier, non ?

\- Tu as perdu la tête. »

Et pourtant Pansy devait avouer qu'elle était quelque part séduite par le projet, bien qu'irréalisable. Arrivée à sa situation, elle était prête à tout pour rompre ses actuelles fiançailles. Si elle ne portait pas Weasley aussi haut dans son cœur que Draco, elle devait admettre qu'elle y gagnerait énormément.

« Tu n'imagines pas le contrat qu'il va falloir proposer à mon père pour le faire changer d'avis… » Soupira-t-elle.

 **3 mars**

Après une courte semaine de réflexion, sans doute trop peu pour saisir toute la portée de leur projet, les préfets se retrouvèrent le soir dans la salle commune pour rédiger un premier jet des clauses de fiançailles. Après six ans à Serpentard, Ron avait compris certaines subtilités des traditions, cependant il restait rapidement dépassé. Avec patience, Pansy tentait d'expliquer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Alors tu veux recevoir seulement la moitié de ma dot ?

\- Ouais, l'autre moitié sera directement sur ton compte, elle est de combien ?

\- Cent-vingt mille gallions, donc soixante mille.

\- Merlin ! » S'exclama brusquement l'adolescent, incrédule.

Pansy lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une dot raisonnable alors que certaines familles n'hésitaient pas à doubler cette somme.

« Ensuite, je veux que tu me donnes l'autorisation de travailler, je refuse d'être une femme au foyer.

\- Evidemment. » Répondit-il naturellement.

« Ça ne va pas de soi dans la majorité des contrats. Toutefois, il faudra absolument un héritier dans les cinq ans qui suivent le mariage. »

La jeune femme grimaça, peu heureuse à l'idée de ne pas être en possession de son propre corps, bien qu'elle ait été conditionnée durant des années pour accepter cette perspective.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on songe à avoir un enfant…

\- Moi, non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut se mettre d'accord sur le divorce. »

C'était une étrange entreprise d'organiser des fiançailles et un divorce simultanément et Ron ne donnait pas cher de sa peau une fois qu'il annoncerait ça à sa famille. Les deux Serpentard avaient mis plus d'une heure à convenir de l'éducation et du cadre familial de leur futur enfant, s'accordant finalement sur un projet équitable. Ils resteraient mariés jusqu'à la scolarisation de leur enfant à Poudlard, ils pourraient ensuite officiellement divorcer à l'amiable. Chacun serait libre de vivre leur vie amoureuse de son côté. Somme toute, ils partaient sur un mariage de quinze ans.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Je devais te parler. »

Ils levèrent simultanément la tête vers Malfoy que venait de faire son apparition. Visiblement tendu, il avait instauré une distance de sécurité. Mains dans les poches dans une posture nonchalante, son amie vit tout de suite son malaise. Pourtant elle ne fit rien pour le soulager, lui envoyant un regard ennuyé.

« Je suis occupée, tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important ?

\- Mes fiançailles, tu t'en rappelles peut-être ? Cette mascarade que tu as provoquée à cause de ton égocentrisme. Mais ça, tu l'oublies. »

Déstabilisé, Malfoy se pinça les lèvres et se dandina si légèrement que Ron crut l'imaginer. À cet instant, cette posture lui avait donné un air quelque peu enfantin qui marqua le roux.

« Tu peux disposer. »

L'héritier s'apprêta à répliquer mais se ravisa et lança un tel regard sur son camarade qu'il déchanta instantanément. Ce regard promettait les pires représailles si bien que le préfet déglutit.

 **14 mars**

Jamais, ô grand jamais, Ronald n'avait cru remplir l'un de ses fantasmes, mais il fallait croire que son rôle de préfet et le fait qu'il soit joueur de Quidditch devaient jouer grandement sur sa popularité. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant Lavande Brown l'attendant à la sortie d'un match, rougissante, ses amies gloussant quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait écouté ses compliments, regardant la jeune fille bégayer sous le coup de l'enthousiasme. Pourtant, le roux avait fini par sourire, proposant une sortie à Pré-au-lard, le week-end suivant. Brown avait accepté vivement, les yeux papillonnant d'une façon parfaitement ridicule.

Qu'importe, finalement ? Il ne fallut pas plus de deux semaines pour coucher avec elle. Le Serpentard avait d'abord été surpris de voir l'assurance de l'adolescente, il avait su en profiter non sans raconter ses exploits à ses amis. Cependant, il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était écervelée et qu'il ne fallait pas trop en attendre d'elle. Ce fut lorsque Brown commença à s'amouracher de manière ridicule et dérangeante que le roux prit peur et rompit avec elle avec autant de délicatesse que pouvait le faire un Serpentard vis-à-vis d'une Gryffondor.

Si seulement il avait su que ces quelques semaines allaient lui porter autant préjudice Ronald se serait bien passé de sexe.

 **30 mars**

Les gradins acclamaient l'équipe de Quidditch à grand renfort de cris et d'applaudissements, de nombreux élèves d'ailleurs brandissaient des bannières aux couleurs de la maison. Décidément, Ronald tolérait de moins en moins les Gryffondor durant les matchs. Ce n'était pas tant dans le fait que les lions supportent leur équipe, c'était davantage à cause de la vision des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle qui jouaient les supporters en folie. Sans parler de Potter qui donnait à chaque fois l'air de se pavaner.

Les mains du gardien se resserrèrent autour de son balai, se forçant à ne pas prêter attention à l'hystérie générale, chose qui n'était pas aisée à cause de son anxiété. Qu'importe, Ron avait toujours une nausée persistante lors des matchs. Pourtant il n'était pas mauvais, il s'en tirait relativement bien qui plus est.

Par ailleurs, la confrontation avec les lions se passait bien après le premier quart d'heure écoulé. Aucun point n'avait été marqué. Ce fut qu'après une demi-heure qu'il y eut des buts.

Mais alors que Ronald se concentrait, il réalisa que les clameurs se transformaient en mélodie, et lorsqu'il saisit le sens du bourdonnement, il en resta stupéfait.

« Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi nous chantons avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Ronald Weasley est un paria,

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.

Weasley est notre roi. »

Consterné d'entendre une première fois son nom, il prêta davantage attention aux paroles avant de sentir son cœur s'emballer violemment. Son regard parcourut les gradins pour y découvrir les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, tous confondus, chantant à tue-tête. Il en resta hébété, croyant à peine qu'une telle chanson puisse voir le jour. Il en fut malade.

Serpentard perdit. En partie par sa faute mais aussi à cause de Potter.

Excédé, le Serpentard n'avait pas pris la peine de se rendre dans les vestiaires, rentrant directement au château pour utiliser plutôt la salle de bain des préfets. Il ne se leurrait pas, il savait évidemment que cette chanson allait rester ancrée dans les annales. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année il allait la réentendre.

« C'est fou comment les autres maisons peuvent se montrer mesquines, il suffit de leur donner les outils nécessaires et on peut dire adieu à la bienséance. »

Déjà passablement énervé, Ron se retourna brusquement et vit sans surprise Malfoy.

« Tu as apprécié ma création ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Ta création…

\- Donne une chanson à un première année et tu peux être sûr que ça se propage plus vite que la dragoncelle. »

À l'annonce Ron espéra sincèrement avoir mal compris, mais tout dans la posture du blond transpirait la satisfaction et l'orgueil.

« Tu es prêt à faire perdre notre maison seulement pour m'humilier ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

« Parfaitement. »

Draco avait relevé la tête et avait offert une moue mauvaise, ne se défilant pas lorsque son camarade se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, l'air menaçant.

« Tu es pathétique Malfoy. Faire chier Potter ne te suffit pas, faut que tu portes préjudice à ta maison !

\- Je te rappelle où est ta place, cracha l'héritier, tu resteras un traître à ton sang. Mariage ou non.

\- T'es jaloux c'est ça ? Que je te prenne Pansy ? Si tu avais des couilles tu aurais refusé le contrat avec Greengrass, tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de choses que tu ignores ! »

Draco se dégagea non sans chercher à donner un coup à son camarade, le laissant fulminer.

 **13 juillet**

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la tasse chaude, le rictus méprisant persistait sur son visage. Jamais l'exclusion ne lui était parue si flagrante lors d'une réunion de famille. Ronald se tenait droit, sur le pas de la porte, son regard parcourant l'ensemble des membres Weasley. Un ricanement lui échappa mais passa parfaitement inaperçu dans l'exaltation ambiante. Cela faisait à présent deux heures que le salon était surpeuplé, la fratrie était présente – hormis Charlie qui serait de passage uniquement à la fin du mois au plus grand malheur du Serpentard - et, s'ajoutaient au groupe deux autres femmes.

L'élève s'attarda sur les présents, sur le canapé les jumeaux perdus dans la promotion de leurs gadgets encadraient Audrey – fiancée depuis un mois avec Percy -. Ce dernier, debout à leurs côtés, leur lançait des regards réprobateurs, persuadé qu'ils ennuyaient la jeune femme. Bill plaisantait auprès de leur père. S'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le sujet de leur discussion, Ronald pouvait en revanche parfaitement entendre les exclamations de Ginny. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à battre sa mère qui poussait régulièrement des petits cris extatiques.

Ridicule. La pièce transpirait une certaine excitation et un bonheur évident qui ne fit que grimacer davantage le vert et argent. Quand était-il devenu si taciturne ? Lui-même se le demandait. Dès qu'il quittait Poudlard, il se sentait désorienté.

« Ronald, et toi alors ? » S'exclama une voix féminine dont la bonne humeur faisait ressortir un accent prononcé.

Son regard se porta sur la blonde et le préfet lui offrit un semblant de sourire crispé. Molly porta elle aussi son attention sur son fils qui n'avait pas pris une seule fois part aux échanges.

« Fleur, ravi de constater que quelqu'un remarque ma présence ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu disais ? »

La matriarche ne manqua pas le ton poli et faussement complaisant contrairement à la Française.

« Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles te concernant !

\- Comme c'est surprenant… »

Molly eut un frisson lorsque son fils planta son regard dans le sien.

« On n'a jamais trop honte de son fils n'est-ce pas ? Mais puisse que tu me le demandes Fleur, tout se passe à merveille. Tu savais que j'étais préfet et que j'étais gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard ?

\- Ho, toi aussi tu es préfet, c'est tellement excitant comme fonction. » Commenta joyeusement la jeune femme, loin de deviner les tensions qui s'imposaient peu à peu dans le salon.

Les autres discussions prirent fin, les Weasley portaient à présent leur attention sur le cadet.

« D'ailleurs, je crois que ton mariage avec Bill et les fiançailles de Percy m'ont donné des idées… De quoi enchanter notre mère, elle qui n'attend que ça de voir la famille s'agrandir. Et puisque la majorité de la famille est réunie aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est judicieux de vous dire que je compte moi aussi me fiancer.

\- N'importe quoi. » Grommela Ginny mais Arthur lui intima de se taire d'un signe de la main.

Voyant que Molly s'était figée, il prit les devants avec précaution.

« Voilà… Qui est inattendu Ron. Peux-tu en dire davantage ?

\- Moi qui pensais que maman allait sauter de joie comme pour Percy, ça m'attriste un peu… Pourtant je croyais qu'il fallait fonder une famille le plus rapidement. J'ai mal compris les règles du jeu.

\- Arrête ton baratin Ron. » Intervint sèchement Percy.

« Percy… Toujours à croire que tu es le chef, hein ? Mais dis-moi, tu es toujours un larbin parmi tant d'autres au ministère. Si ambitieux et pourtant aucun résultat.

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur. » Cracha le jeune homme d'une telle manière qu'il surprit l'assemblée.

De son coté, Molly avait perdu des couleurs et sentait son cœur frapper rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« Ron !

\- Ce n'est pourtant que la vérité, la parenthèse étant fermée. Je prévois réellement de me fiancer, à Pansy Parkinson. »

De suite des cris indignés s'élevèrent et Ron fut interpellé de toutes parts mais il se promettait de ne pas se dégonfler.

On le traita d'inconscient, d'imbécile, d'égoïste, pourtant le sourire du Serpentard s'élargissait.

« Les Parkinson sont abjects, comment oses-tu émettre une telle idée ? Après tout ce qu'a subi le monde magique pendant la guerre !» Gronda le fils ainé.

« Effectivement, Pansy a activement participé à la guerre. »

Ron jouait au con, il s'en rendait bien compte et pouvait remercier Malfoy qui était passé maître dans ce genre de jeu. À ce moment précis, le préfet était certain de pouvoir rivaliser avec le blond. Il reprit rapidement la parole avant d'être une nouvelle fois apostrophé.

« Bien évidemment ce serait après les études, mais nous espérons tous deux voir ce projet se concrétiser.

\- Je refuse ! Par Merlin, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu fréquentes une telle fille.

\- Il me semble que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré maman, comment peux-tu avancer ça ?

\- Les exploits de son père sont bien suffisants, tu n'imagines par les horreurs qu'ont commis les mangemorts sous la domination de Tu-sais-qui ! Que cherches-tu à faire ?

\- Et bien je l'aime, tu prônes assez l'amour pourtant.

\- Quel menteur, tu sors avec Lavande, tout le monde le sait ! » S'exclama Ginny.

Ronald se crispa, pas préparé à ce que sa relation avec la Gryffondor soit révélée. Bien que courte, sa coucherie avec l'adolescente n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle était si collante et obsédée par sa personne que c'était devenu un sujet de moquerie.

« Je ne sors pas avec cette écervelée.

\- Tout le monde pourra le certifier et Parkinson doit se fiancer à ce crétin de Crabbe. »

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, cherchant un moyen de modifier la tournure de la discussion. Les regards étaient tous fixés sur sa personne, il en était déstabilisé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es allé inventer Ron… C'est quoi cette idiotie ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Parce que je pourrais te donner tous les arguments possibles pour te prouver que les Serpentard méritent un minimum de considération, jamais tu l'accepteras. Aucun de vous d'ailleurs ! Alors je vais vous dire la raison, j'y trouve mes intérêts à ces fiançailles !

\- Des intérêts… » Répéta Bill, consterné.

Voyant qu'on le fixait avec mépris, le Serpentard commença à rougir d'agacement, il ouvrit la bouche alors que sa mère se levait, pointant un doigt menaçant vers sa direction.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'école mais je sais une chose Ronald, tu te laisses pourrir le cerveau par les idées qui traînent dans cette maison de dégénérés !

\- Serpentard ! Je suis à Serpentard ! Dis-le, Serpentard ! » Cria pour de bon l'adolescent en répétant le nom de sa maison qui était devenu aussi tabou que le nom de l'ancien mage noir.

« C'est bien ça le problème ! Et que veux-tu faire ? On dirait un mariage arrangé ce que tu proposes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on te fait croire à la fin ? Qu'il faut entretenir la pureté du sang ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ! En quoi ce serait une tare, une honte ?! »

Un bruit de verre brisé interrompit l'échange houleux, la pauvre Audrey bégaya des excuses à peine audibles sous les rugissements scandalisés de la mère au bord de l'hystérie et de ses fils ainés.

« Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Quoi ? Parce qu'avec sept enfants ce serait si horrible qu'il y en ait un, un seul, qui se marie avec un sang pur ?

\- Il est hors de question qu'il y ait un mariage pour un telle raison ! On n'élève pas un enfant comme ça sous la contrainte d'un foutu contrat.

\- Tout comme on n'élève pas d'enfant quand on n'a pas l'argent pour. On n'en fait pas ! » Répondit mesquinement le Serpentard, retrouvant un semblant de calme.

La remarque frappa la matriarche en plein cœur, elle chancela et dut se rasseoir, hébétée. Jamais Ron n'avait eu autant envie de faire mal par simple vengeance. Il était jaloux à en crever de cette famille. Bill s'était rapproché à grandes enjambées de Molly, lui pressant la main dans un geste de réconfort avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Après tout ce qu'ont fait nos parents, tu oses vraiment reprocher ça. Ce ne sont pas les valeurs de cette maison.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, l'amour est tellement plus important que l'argent pour l'équilibre d'un enfant. C'est vrai maman, l'amour que tu me portes est tellement flagrant. Avoue-le, je suis le gamin en trop dans cette famille et Serpentard n'a rien à faire là-dedans. La distance que tu as toi-même instauré date d'avant.

\- Ne dis pas ça Ron, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. » Intervint Arthur, profondément blessé que son fils puisse penser ça.

« Je parle de maman, toi tu n'as jamais fait de différence même si tu n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour nous… Cependant maman ne peut pas nier qu'elle espérait une fille, j'ai repoussé encore l'arrivée de la petite princesse. Alors si je veux un enfant, un seul, j'estime être en mesure de m'en occuper. Mais à l'heure actuelle il n'est pas question de progéniture mais seulement de fiançailles.

\- Par Merlin, tu nous auras tout fait… Murmura Molly, je préférerai encore un homme…

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'être gay est une tare, autant qu'être à Serpentard, pas de descendance, sois rassurée, j'aurai bien un gosse finalement.

\- Change immédiatement de ton. »

Le Serpentard défia Bill du regard avec suffisance. Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais il éprouvait un réel soulagement à révéler ses ressentiments.

« Bill, le fils idéal, le Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur… énuméra-t-il avec méchanceté, tu épouses l'héritière d'une vieille famille noble. Certes, pas de sang-pur, mais il est connu que les Delacour sont des membres influents en France. Pourtant maman ne fait aucune remarque. Mais après tout se sont les Delacour qui financent le mariage. »

Ron trouvait tout cela tellement hypocrite qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer sa famille bien qu'en sachant pertinemment qu'il brisait les derniers liens qu'il avait avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux.

Il continua à regarder froidement son frère qui s'était approché de lui afin de lui asséner une gifle. S'il ne broncha pas, sa mère eut un sursaut mais ne dit rien.

Non sans un dernier regard torve, le Serpentard quitta sa famille, le cœur lesté.

 **30 juillet**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Ron errait dans la maison, évitant un maximum sa mère et sa sœur qui n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler qu'il avait été immonde. Concernant Bill et Percy, il préférait ne plus les revoir, malheureusement il se devait d'être présent au mariage. Etrangement, il avait eu une discussion civilisée avec son père.

Ho bien entendu, Arthur avait tout fait pour le dissuader de son projet ! Cependant l'adulte avait été si marqué par la détresse de son fils qu'il avait fini par songer à la possibilité d'un mariage avec la fille Parkinson. Cette possibilité n'avait pas manqué de provoquer une altercation entre les époux Weasley. Néanmoins, Arthur avait le pressentiment qu'ils allaient définitivement perdre leur fils s'ils s'opposaient. Quant à Fred et Georges, ils avaient tenté de dédramatiser la situation, en vain.

Chaque jour le Serpentard se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la rentrée. Il avait essayé de noyer son stress en échangeant des hiboux avec ses amis et Pansy. Par chance, il s'était vu proposer une semaine de « vacances » chez Théodore juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Le préfet avait sauté sur l'occasion quitte à s'ennuyer mortellement dans un vieux manoir en compagnie d'une grand-mère hargneuse.

Assis à son bureau, il lisait son manuel de potions. Il avait l'impression de passer chaque été enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie de ses livres. Avec horreur, il se surprit à se comparer à Granger. Le soir arrivant, il fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups à sa porte. Il soupira avant de bâiller longuement.

« Ouais… »

Il entendit bien la porte s'ouvrir mais rien ne suivit. Le Serpentard se retourna lentement avant de se figer, brusquement effrayé par l'apparition.

« Salut Ronnie… » Fit avec son éternelle douceur Charlie.

Le cadet bondit de sa chaise, mourant d'envie d'enlacer son frère après trois ans mais la peur l'empêcha. Depuis combien d'heures était-il arrivé ? Sa mère lui avait-elle dit à quel point il avait été parfaitement détestable ? Qu'il avait perdu la tête ?

« Salut… Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ?

\- Quelques heures.

\- Ha… Maman et papa t'ont parlé de moi ?

\- Oui… »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa, persuadé qu'il allait perdre la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui.

« On va en discuter, plus tard. » Le rassura le dragonnier avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Le Serpentard pleura. Il était épuisé de faire semblant.

Malgré le retour de Charlie pour le mariage, Ron resta obstinément silencieux durant le dîner. S'il n'était pas bavard habituellement, il était devenu muet comme une tombe. Il écouta son frère raconter ses exploits à la réserve et sa relation privilégiée avec une jeune dragonne dont les œufs venaient d'éclore. Toutefois Ron ne put réprimer un ricanement lorsque leur mère demanda si Charlie avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Risible.

Charlie fut de toute évidence embarrassé par les nombreuses questions de Molly qui avait bien en tête de faire cracher le morceau à son fils. Sans doute voulait-elle se rassurer après ce que lui avait fait subir Ron. Ce fut le visage cramoisi que Charlie bredouilla qu'il n'avait actuellement personne en vue.

À la fin du repas le dragonnier prétexta la fatigue du trajet pour s'éclipser dans la chambre de Ron. Comme durant leur enfance, les deux Weasley discutèrent, allongés côte à côte sur le lit, le Serpentard entreprit d'éclaircir cette histoire de mariage arrangé avec Pansy Parkinson. Charlie l'écouta sans émettre de jugement. Cependant il ne put réprimer la triste pensée que le contexte familial avait ébranlé son jeune frère. Quelque part il en voulait à Molly malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Tu sais Ronnie… Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est une brillante idée même si je comprends le fond. Tant que ça ne te blesse pas mais jamais maman se fera à ce genre de relation.

\- Je m'en fous, tant que tu restes avec moi. » Grogna le plus jeune.

Charlie eut un sourire indulgent et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« J'ai eu pitié de toi tout à l'heure… Elle ne lâche jamais le morceau.

\- Elle peut attendre longtemps, grommela le dragonnier mal à l'aise, je… C'est con.

\- J'te fais pas dire.

\- Non, je veux dire que… Ça ne m'intéresse pas ces conneries !

\- Tu m'étonnes, on n'a pas tous envie de faire comme papa et maman et se marier hyper jeune.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Ronnie… » Soupira fébrilement l'ainé.

Ron fronça les sourcils, soucieux du ton inhabituel de son frère, il lui semblait que c'était la première fois que Charlie était désemparé.

« Comprendre quoi ?

\- Je n'éprouve pas de… le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, jamais.

\- Ho… Mais tu as déjà…

\- Non ! » Coupa brusquement l'homme en rougissant.

« En gros tu ne vois pas d'intérêt au sexe. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »

Le silence accueillit l'affirmation du Serpentard qui, loin de s'outrer à la nouvelle, enfuit son visage contre le t-shirt de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans dans cette posture réconfortante qui aurait fait râler leur mère.

« Par contre, pour dire ça à maman bon courage. Déjà qu'elle considère la bisexualité comme une fantaisie…

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser, couina-t-il, et toi alors ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

\- Juste un bâtard odieux, avoua le Serpentard, vaut mieux que ça reste de la branlette. »

Loin d'être prude, le dragonnier éclata de rire, vite suivi par son cadet. Pourtant, Ronald désespérait chaque mois un peu plus de son attirance pour Draco Malfoy.

 **25 août**

Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé que Blaise soit présent et le sauve de cette soirée ! Le nombre de regards assassins qu'il recevait le laissait pantelant. Comme prévu, il se trouvait chez Theodore pour la dernière semaine des vacances. Il avait fait la rencontre de madame Nott, une vieille femme rêche et sévère qui l'avait accueilli à contre cœur à cause de son statut de traite à son sang. Même les portraits avaient tenu des remarques aigres à son égard. Fort heureusement, la grand-mère de Theodore passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans ses quartiers privés, laissant seuls les deux Serpentard vaquer à leurs occupations. Si leurs journées paraissaient studieuses, le nez plongé dans de vieux grimoires, c'était qu'en partie illusoire. Les deux jeunes hommes faisaient deux parfaites langues de vipère, le meilleur moyen pour n'importe quel Serpentard de se délester du stress.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, Ronald était pour le moins anxieux et pour cause : pour la première fois de son existence, il assistait à une réception de sangs purs au manoir des Nott. Se trouvaient ses camarades de maisons et bien plus, un nombre incroyable de visages lui étaient inconnus. Perdu, il ne savait comment se comporter si bien qu'il tentait de rester un maximum auprès de Théodore et de Pansy. Si le fils Weasley attirait l'attention, il pouvait au moins remercier Mamé pour la robe qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. La belle noire semblait vouloir lui refaire sa garde-robe en lui offrant de belles pièces coûteuses. Néanmoins, malgré une tenue irréprochable, Ronald n'était pas sûr de se débarrasser de sa nausée et craignait presque pour son intégrité puisque certains anciens partisans du Lord Voldemort se trouvaient présents.

Le Serpentard ne cacha pas son étonnement en voyant arriver les Londubat, les Abbot et les Macmillan. Cela l'amusa finalement de voir des non-Serpentard à cette réception. Courageux, loyaux ou ambitieux, ce n'était définitivement pas une question de maison. Et quelle ne fut pas sa satisfaction en apprenant que Neville Londubat, garçon empoté qu'appréciait sa mère, était fiancé à Hannah Abbot.

Ronald comprit rapidement que la réception servait principalement à célébrer les diverses unions. Il put rencontrer Magda Günthers, la fiancée allemande de son ami qui se révéla étonnement sympathique sans pour autant être bavarde, sans doute le profil idéal pour Theodore.

Cependant un contrat faisait plus jaser que les autres et c'était bien celui de Ronald et de Pansy qui avait provoqué la stupeur générale. Le roux grimaça rien qu'au souvenir de sa rencontre avec le couple Parkinson, deux semaines auparavant. Il se demandait lui-même comment il était parvenu à convaincre les deux nobles. Bien sûr, la possibilité de laver la sombre réputation qui entachait le nom des Parkinson en s'alliant avec d'anciens partisans de la Lumière avait joué en sa faveur. À cela, Ronald avait joué sur la corde sensible et faisant croire qu'il voulait redonner une certaine noblesse au nom Weasley, pur depuis plusieurs siècles.

« Enfin un Weasley ambitieux. » Avait déclaré Madame Parkinson.

Cela tenait donc quelque peu du miracle. Ronald Weasley était à présent fiancé. L'angoisse.

« Evite de vomir, pitié. C'est déjà assez pénible de supporter tous ces regards.

\- J'aimerai bien. Je crois que Crabbe veut ma peau.

\- Sans aucun doute, ce con se retrouve tout seul. Tant mieux. »

Ron hocha doucement la tête. Observant Crabbe qui était auprès de ses parents, tous le fusillaient. Trouver une compagne allait lui être difficile et cela donnait une énorme satisfaction au préfet qui n'avait jamais toléré la présence de ce camarade. Il regarda ensuite Pansy dans sa belle robe noire, elle gardait un visage fermé malgré le soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, aucun ne savait comment ils allaient gérer les prochaines années. Cachée derrière son verre de vin, Ron vit à peine ses lèvres bougées.

« Merci. »

Il ne répondit rien, reportant son attention sur l'assemblée éparpillée dans la salle de réception.

« Je vais rejoindre Daphnée avant qu'elle n'étripe Macmillan ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme pour effacer l'incertitude qu'ils venaient de partager.

Ronald ricana. Macmillan était un idiot prétentieux, se ventant tellement d'être le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle que certains se demandaient comment cela se faisait qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard. Un comble qui aurait été follement hilarant. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre Theodore, il le vit en pleine discussion avec Magda et se ravisa. Se sentant incapable de rester de cette pièce, Ron préféra fuir les nombreux invités pour aller se réfugier dans le jardin.

Il soupira de soulagement à l'instant où il fut sur la terrasse déserte. Malgré la fin du mois d'août, la nuit apportait une légère fraîcheur salvatrice pour le jeune homme qui gardait l'estomac noué. Il s'affala sur un canapé en osier, ce qui contrasta violemment avec la posture guindée qu'il avait gardé durant plusieurs heures.

« J'ai la dalle… » Ronchonna-t-il.

Le problème avec les réceptions résidait dans les buffets. Il fallait régulièrement saluer les gens et faire la discussion si bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir la bouche pleine pour donner une bonne image. Seul un verre d'alcool tenu avec distinction était bienvenu. À présent le Serpentard était affamé.

« Tu n'es qu'un porc qui ne pense qu'à bouffer Weasley… » Se fit entendre une voix traînante.

Le préfet eut un sursaut avant de regarder autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en distinguant la silhouette de Malfoy adossé à la rambarde à côté de lui. Assis à même le sol, dans l'obscurité. Ron remarquait seulement maintenant le faible reflet de la lune sur ses cheveux. Il allait répliquer avant que la posture vulnérable de Malfoy ne le frappe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- C'est chiant à mourir à l'intérieur. » Expliqua d'une voix pâteuse l'héritier.

« Tu ne serais pas bourré pas hasard…

\- Finement observé Weasel ! »

Pour confirmer, il souleva une bouteille et but une gorgée directement au goulot. Ron resta interloqué mais ne fit pas de remarque, restant muet tant la scène lui était incongrue.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me casses les couilles.

\- C'est réciproque Malfoy.

\- Tu as tellement de culot, tu devrais avoir honte.

\- Allez, fais-toi plaisir et accuse moi de tous les maux… » Soupira le préfet en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Malfoy pointa un doigt accusateur, prêt à le lyncher, mais trouva difficilement ses mots.

« Déjà on n'a pas idée d'être roux, tellement tape à l'œil ! Roux à Gryffondor passe encore, vous êtes tellement nombreux mais à Serpentard… On n'a pas idée.

\- Ca n'a pas de sens…

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole imbécile sans cervelle ! On n'a pas idée d'être un Weasley à Serpentard par Merlin ! Où tu as vu ça ? Forcément, on est obligé de te remarquer ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas tu es préfet, joueur de quidditch et fiancé par-dessus le marché ! Tu vas faire quoi après ? Ministre de la Magie ? Tu es sans gêne. » Finit-il par s'exclamer avec virulence.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Tu parles ! Toujours à te pavaner, toi et ta petite famille sans le sou mais qui transpire la joie de vivre.

\- Il y a comme un air de déjà vu… »

Et pour cause, ce n'était pas sans rappeler quelques vérités crachées l'année dernière lors du jeu d'alcool.

« Le pire c'est que t'arrives à te faire une place, c'est tout bonnement insupportable.

\- Tu crois réellement que ma famille arrive à accepter ma répartition ? Réfléchis un peu, c'est comme si toi, tu étais à Poufsouffle. »

Malfoy poussa un cri indigné avant d'adopter une expression soucieuse. De son côté, Ron ne cachait pas sa perplexité, il se méfia toutefois lorsque son camarade entreprit difficilement de se relever, titubant.

« La terre est basse… »

En quelques pas, le blond vint s'avachir sur le canapé de jardin, il manqua de peu d'écraser son camarade.

« T'es torché comme pas permis Malfoy.

\- T'as peut-être raison, ta famille doit avoir les boules. Tu es juste une erreur qui vient tout foutre en l'air. Tu m'énerves.

\- Tu te répètes…

\- Tu n'as rien à foutre des règles, reprit le Serpentard pas disposé à écouter Ron, tu mènes ta petite vie, tu dragues qui tu veux. Même si tu as des goûts douteux, quelle idée de te faire Brown…

\- M'en parle pas… » Soupira le préfet.

Le silence revint quelques instants. De l'extérieur la scène était risible, deux jeunes hommes installés négligemment regardant dans le vide, complétement dépassés par leur rancune. Ronald eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'une bouteille apparut brusquement devant son visage. Le roux s'en saisit finalement et but une longue gorgée avant de manquer de s'étrangler.

« Merde ! Ce n'est pas du vin ! » jura-t-il entre deux toux sous le ricanement de Malfoy.

« Whisky. Brown quand même…

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Ha ça oui, t'as réfléchis avec ta queue. »

Ron rit, ne pouvant nier ce fait.

« Mais ce n'est pas pire que Zabini. T'es sans gêne Weasel.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu te permets toujours tout, quitte à t'attirer les foudres des autres. Ça semble tellement facile et ça me les casse !

\- Que j'ai couché avec un garçon ?

\- Exactement ! Tu me nargues, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre d'agir avec autant d'inconscience que toi… » Finit-il par marmonner.

Pendant un court instant le visage du préfet se figea dans une expression perplexe. Son camarade de maison était étonnement docile mais il n'était pas dupe et savait que ce comportement n'était dû qu'à l'alcool. Pourtant, il était à peu près certain d'avoir saisi le sous-entendu, d'un coup, le mariage initialement prévu entre Pansy et Draco prenait tout son sens. La question lui brûlait les lèvres tant la curiosité était forte.

« Tu… Tu es gay ?

\- Ne compte pas faire ami-ami avec moi à cause d'une quelconque solidarité. » Annonça avec suffisance Malfoy avant de se relever péniblement.

Le roux crut même qu'il allait se ramasser, il était prêt à le rattraper à l'occasion. Le Serpentard parvint à se stabiliser et entreprit de retourner dans la salle de réception.

« Mais du coup… Le soir de Noël, tu aurais voulu que je t'embrasse à la place de Blaise ? » Demanda le préfet avec une innocence candide.

Malfoy se retourna, rouge et une expression outrée collée au visage, il leva à nouveau un doigt accusateur vers son camarade. Ce dernier était suspendu à ses lèvres dans l'attente de la réponse.

« Oui ?... » Le pressa-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité malgré ta belle gueule Ronald ! »

* * *

Satisfaits ? Surpris ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré l'attente. (surtout que le prochain n'est pas achevé, ne me jetez pas la pierre...)

Venons-en aux surprises à venir :

\- Pour ceux/celle qui ont lu mon OS _**Le Masque**_ , sachez que le second OS va très vite arriver. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai terminé l'écriture d'un troisième ! (pour rappel il s'agit d'un Dron)

\- Un two-shot arrivera fin novembre, il s'agira d'un UA mais pas de Dron cette fois, loin de là. Il s'agit d'un Severus/Ron !

Enjoy !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir,

Y a-t-il encore d'anciens lecteurs ? Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ? Je n'en sais rien, je sais seulement que cela fait un an et demi que je n'ai pas posté et ça me fait monstrueusement honte, vous n'imaginez pas comment je me sens coupable. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, follows et même les mp que j'ai reçus ces derniers mois. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu _Flagellum Dei_ , mon os HP, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été surprise de la réception !

Voici enfin la dernière année de Ronald. Nous nous retrouvons en fin de chapitre pour l'explication de mon absence.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7eme année**

 **8 Septembre**

Depuis une semaine, Ron subissait les murmures intrigués des élèves qui se retournaient sur son passage. Ses fiançailles avaient fait du bruit alors qu'il était impensable qu'un Weasley puisse se marier d'une telle manière. Il resterait à jamais un Weasley malgré les années qui passaient à une vitesse folle à Serpentard. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard rempli de respect des jeunes Serpentard, il réalisait tout le chemin qu'il avait accompli. Le roux s'était fait une place et aujourd'hui il peinait à croire qu'il était réellement en train de débuter sa dernière année.

Où était donc passé l'enfant qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps le jour de sa répartition ? Le jeune homme était incrédule face à son évolution malgré les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire. Cette dernière année allait passer si vite, s'en était affolant et triste à la fois. C'était à ces moments-là qu'il se disait qu'une scolarité chez les Gryffondor aurait été bien morne. Il aurait été quelque part une autre personne. C'était étrange de se dire qu'une répartition pouvait avoir autant d'impact sur la construction d'une personne.

Les cours achevés, il rentra dans la salle commune où il retrouva ses amis, cependant Theodore était visiblement renfrogné.

« Ben, c'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Il boude. » Expliqua Blaise, taquin.

Ron eut une mine étonnée alors que Theodore lançait un regard ennuyé au noir.

« Continue à écrire à ton amoureuse.

\- Tu me fais chier Blaise. »

Ron s'esclaffa en comprenant enfin.

« Monsieur est tombé sous le charme de Magda ?

\- Fou amoureux je dirais même ! » Renchérit Blaise.

Theodore siffla d'agacement avant de retourner écrire la lettre qu'il avait débutée, certainement à l'adresse de sa fiancée. Ses deux amis continuèrent à le charrier gentiment. Malgré tout, ils étaient heureux pour leur ami que son contrat s'arrange aussi bien.

« Des nouvelles de tes parents ? »

Ron se calma aussitôt et observa son meilleur ami. Le sujet était épineux, il soupira longuement avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Depuis l'annonce nous limitons les contacts et je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles depuis la réception de Theo…

\- Ta mère doit l'avoir en travers. »

Doux euphémisme. Ron n'était pas sûr que sa mère lui pardonne un jour, il culpabilisait.

« Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou, il est perdu mais ça devrait le faire. Les jumeaux et Charlie sont sceptiques alors que Bill et Percy m'ignorent comme toujours. Et j'ai l'impression que Ginny va me trucider au détour d'un couloir… »

Le noir rit faiblement malgré la gravité de la situation.

« J'ai l'impression que Charlie et les jumeaux sont ceux qui t'acceptent le plus…

\- Hum… Au début j'ai eu du mal avec Fred et George, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avant leur humour, j'ai finalement compris que c'était leur façon de m'aider à m'intégrer. Mais Charlie restera toujours mon pilier.

\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour, avec tout ce que tu me racontes sur lui. Il a l'air d'un type bien. »

Ron hocha la tête. Enfant, Charlie avait été tout pour lui, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Il espérait que son futur mariage avec Pansy ne change pas leur relation. Le simple fait de penser à son frère lui donnait le sourire.

« Au mariage sans doute.

\- Super. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard légèrement fuyant de son ami. Il avait comme un pressentiment. Il espérait se tromper.

 **19 septembre**

Il y avait une chose qui préoccupait Ron depuis des semaines et cette chose était Draco Malfoy, son camarade aurait sa peau. Depuis la réception du mois dernier, Ron n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le blond puisse être gay. Malfoy se comportait toujours avec arrogance à son égard, si bien que le roux se demandait si l'alcool ne lui avait pas effacé leur discussion. Pourtant, il sentait que le blond cherchait à l'éviter, peut-être qu'il se souvenait de tout finalement.

Qu'importe, Ron avait l'impression de devenir fou maintenant qu'il avait connaissance de l'orientation de son camarade. Ce n'était que purement sexuel se rassurait-il. D'ailleurs, comme cela était-il possible ? Malfoy était l'exact opposé de ses goûts en matière d'hommes. Krum était bandant se rappelait-il, Blaise était assurément magnifique, même Dean Thomas, ce Gryffondor, lui plaisait bien. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec Malfoy. Et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

Il avait déjà songé à se rapprocher de lui, mais la perspective de flirter avec Malfoy l'avait terrifié. C'était tout bonnement impensable et improbable. Un frisson le parcourut comme pour approuver ses pensées.

Il était foutu.

 **24 décembre**

Il y avait un silence de mort. Pourtant il s'agissait du réveillon de Noël et comme à son habitude, Ron se sentait nauséeux. Une partie de la famille Weasley se trouvait dans le salon et attendait le reste de la famille afin de festoyer durant cette fête familiale.

« Familiale… Conneries. » Pensa le roux qui commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur.

Par famille, il fallait comprendre le reste de la fratrie mais aussi les compagnes des Weasley. Merlin, il allait vomir si Bill et Percy continuaient à lui jeter ce genre de regards noirs.

« Elle est en retard. » Marmonna sa sœur.

« Elle n'est pas en retard. » Grogna-t-il à son tour.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, la cheminette crépita, annonçant l'arrivée de la dernière invitée. Pansy Parkinson fit son apparition en gardant parfaitement son équilibre. Elle lissa sa robe et son regard fit le tour du salon avant de s'arrêter sur le patriarche. Le silence était total. La tête haute et le visage impassible, elle se dirigea vers l'homme et tendit la main.

« Mr Weasley, je vous remercie pour l'invitation, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Avec synchronisation Percy et Ginny lâchèrent une exclamation dédaigneuse tandis que sa mère se crispait. À vrai dire c'était le Serpentard qui avait imposé la présence de sa camarade, si lui avait déjà rencontré les Parkinson, Pansy rencontrait pour la première fois ses parents. Arthur s'affola légèrement mais se saisit précipitamment la main de la jeune femme.

« Ahum… Bien sûr, enchanté jeune fille… » Balbutia-t-il, rouge d'embarras.

Pansy fit de même avec sa mère qui se montra beaucoup plus distante. Étant la première fois que la préfète rencontrait les Weasley, elle prit le temps de saluer individuellement les membres de la famille. Elle commença par Bill qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur sans amorcer le moindre geste devant la main tendue. Impassible, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Être l'aîné ne t'exempte pas de politesse, au contraire William. »

Piqué à vif, Bill serra brusquement la main.

« Bien ! » S'exclama la jeune femme d'un ton faussement enjoué qui horripila une partie des sorciers, « Où se trouve le numéro deux ? » Reprit-elle en s'écartant.

La courte confrontation avec Bill avait jeté un froid mais Charlie se présenta tout sourire malgré sa gêne. Chaleureux, solaire, comme d'habitude. Ron avait dit à sa camarade que s'il y avait bien un Weasley avec qui elle pouvait sympathiser sans crainte, c'était lui. Elle semblait écouter son conseil. George et Fred, plus amusés par la situation qu'autre chose, se montrèrent taquins en l'appelant d'emblée « belle-sœur », ce qui déconcerta la Serpentard. Ginny et Percy furent distants.

Lorsque Pansy s'approcha de son fiancé, elle lui frappa discrètement le bras.

« Tiens-toi mieux, on dirait un petit garçon. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça seule. »

Ron s'excusa aussitôt, il ne pouvait que donner raison à la jeune femme. Elle se trouvait dans un milieu hostile, pourtant elle gardait bonne figure alors que le roux voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était terrifiée.

Plus tard, ils passèrent tous à table et reprirent les discussions. Le couple de Serpentard se fit discret, personne n'osait adresser la parole à la jeune femme hormis Charlie. Les jumeaux semblaient eux aussi vouloir l'aborder, mais se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table, ils furent découragés.

« Que prévois-tu de faire après Poudlard ? » Demanda le dragonnier alors que sa mère déposait une dinde sur la table.

« Mener à bien des études pour devenir guérisseur.

\- Tu vas te salir les mains. » Attaqua mesquinement la cadette.

Pansy fit la sourde oreille est continua :

« Je souhaite avant tout, par le biais de ces études, mener des recherches et permettre à toutes les femmes de notre société d'accéder à la maternité. »

La surprise passa furtivement sur le visage du Serpentard qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pansy dévoile ainsi les projets qu'elle nourrissait. Et, comme pour tout ce qui touchait à la maternité, Molly intervint. Sa voix trahissait un mélange de suspicion et d'incompréhension :

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre, il y a déjà des potions pour améliorer la fertilité de certaines femmes.

\- Je ne parle pas de l'infertilité. Combien de femmes deviennent vieilles filles car il est inconcevable qu'une femme, dans notre société, devienne mère célibataire ? Nous blâmons bien trop facilement les traditions des sang-purs mais, dites-moi, Mrs Weasley, est-ce réellement toléré qu'une sorcière ait un enfant hors mariage ? »

La jeune femme avait déposé ses couverts sans un bruit pour croiser ses mains sur la table. Sa posture droite, son ton assuré, son regard franc, tout cela dissimulait à merveille son inconfort. À ce moment-là, elle dominait la table par son assurance. Ce n'était plus une élève, ni une préfète et encore moins une future mariée qui se tenait là, mais une femme ambitieuse qui rendait muets ses auditeurs.

« Quelle hypocrisie de blâmer le mariage Parkinson. » Émit finalement Percy avec une moue arrogante.

« N'est-ce pas plus hypocrite de se dire tolérant et de blâmer les rares mères célibataires ? L'exemple de Mrs Zabini est flagrant et il y a en tant d'autres.

\- Nous ne les blâmons pas, ici. » S'offusqua Molly.

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit les commissures des lèvres de sa camarade s'affaisser, témoignant de son scepticisme.

« Je n'en doute pas, je parle en général. Le fait est, qu'actuellement, il y a plus de vieilles-filles que de mères célibataires. Certes, cela peut-être par choix, mais j'y vois surtout le résultat d'une pression morale faite aux femmes. Je ne conçois pas qu'une femme puisse renoncer à la maternité par peur des préjugés sous prétexte qu'elles n'ont pas trouvé de mari. Je veux offrir la possibilité aux femmes de construire une vie de famille sans dépendre d'un homme.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Étrangement, les moldus ont des techniques, certes barbares en ce qui concerne la médecine, mais concluantes qui seraient intéressantes à adapter dans le monde magique.

\- Les moldus ? Vraiment ? » S'éveilla brusquement Arthur alors que le reste des Weasley restait choqué, épaté ou encore songeur.

« Dites-en plus miss Parkinson, qu'est-ce que les moldus ont bien pu inventer de si extraordinaire ?

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier en profondeur le sujet et ce dernier est bien trop cru pour être abordé durant un repas. Nous pourrions néanmoins en discuter après. »

Tel un enfant radieux, le père acquiesça, pressé de découvrir quelle technique moldue pouvait créer ainsi un bébé sans l'aide d'un homme. Ron fut bluffé par l'intervention de son épouse et il se fit la réflexion, que peut-être, son père allait se montrer favorable à leur union.

« Tout cela est ambitieux et semble prendre du temps… Je pensais que le rôle des sangs-purs était de rester au foyer. » Reprit Molly.

« Vous m'excuserez, mais c'est d'un ennui de rester à la maison.

\- J'imagine que vous délaisserez l'éducation de votre enfant à un inconnu. Enfant, s'il y a dans cette mascarade. » Répondit la mère aigrement.

La Serpentard réalisa alors son erreur à cause de sa remarque mal interprétée. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas offenser la matriarche qui avait été toute sa vie femme au foyer. Pansy ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas rester inactive. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« En aucun cas nous délaisserons l'éducation de notre enfant. » Intervint calmement Ron.

Quelle étrange scène !

« Votre gratin est délicieux, Ronald n'avait pas menti sur vos talents culinaires. »

La tablée resta interloquée une nouvelle fois face à ce changement brutal de sujet et Molly perdit ses mots. Le repas reprit finalement.

« J'ai… Été surpris par les clauses de votre contrat, » dit Arthur pour changer de sujet, « Il n'est pas souvent question de divorce.

\- Une bonne entente entre les époux est primordiale pour l'éducation d'un enfant, il faut mieux des parents divorcés que des époux qui se haïssent sous le même toit. » Expliqua-t-elle philosophiquement.

L'image de Goyle passa furtivement dans son esprit.

« Nous ferons chacun notre vie de notre côté.

\- De mieux en mieux. » Marmonna Molly.

« Même si Ronny-chou est mignon, il faut bien trouver son prince charmant ! » Remarqua Fred, particulièrement guilleret qui fut rapidement approuvé par son jumeau.

« Parfaitement, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour Ronald et que quelqu'un le verra à sa juste valeur. Il le mérite. »

Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ému, il serra sous la table la main de la jeune femme. En face, Arthur se demandait si toutes ces épreuves n'avaient finalement pas pour but d'aider son fils à se construire.

 **1er Mars**

« Vous m'énervez ! » S'exclama subitement la préfète.

Ron la regarda, intrigué, tandis que ses deux amis relevaient la tête. Blaise et Theodore n'étaient pas encore habitués à la présence de Pansy.

« Nous trois ? » Demanda le roux.

« Bien sûr que non, toi et Draco ! »

Son fiancé écarquilla les yeux alors que les deux autres devinrent brusquement attentifs, surtout Blaise qui avait été le premier à découvrir l'attirance de son ami pour le blond.

« Je te demande pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je parle de toute cette tension.

\- Forcément, il joue au con. Il y a forcément des tensions. »

La jeune femme eut une exclamation exaspérée.

« Tu continues à faire l'idiot. » Souleva Theodore.

« Merci de le constater Nott. Je parle de tensions sexuelles par Merlin ! Baisez pour de bon. »

Les joues de Ron rivalisèrent en peu de temps avec ses cheveux et le ricanement de Blaise ne l'aida pas.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… » Maugréa-t-il en niant en bloc.

Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de ça, par Salazar ! Certes, il était devenu quelque peu obsédé par Malfoy… Il le reconnaissait mais si Pansy s'y mettait, il pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Cette dernière le transperça du regard.

« Il… a un certain charme, d'accord. Mais je ne vais pas coucher avec lui, Merlin !

\- Quoi, t'as oublié la pratique ? J'admets que ça fait trois ans mais tout de même. »

Le visage de Ron se mua dans une expression outrée qui s'accentua à la vue du sourire mesquin du noir.

« Je ne profite pas de l'été pour baiser, moi, les occasions sont limitées !

\- Pourtant Malfoy est dispo. »

Ronald se demandait comment c'était possible de fantasmer sur une personne en gardant une part de terreur à l'idée de l'approcher. Insulter Malfoy, c'était dans ses cordes, discuter avec en étant éméchés aussi. Mais ça, c'était improbable.

« Et ce crétin ne semble pas insensible à notre préfet. » Insista la Serpentard.

« PARDON ? » S'écria si fort le préfet qu'il parvint à faire sursauter de jeunes élèves autour d'eux.

Jamais il ne s'était imaginé discuter de sa sexualité en présence de sa fiancée lesbienne, de son meilleur ami et accessoirement ancien amant et d'un autre ami parfaitement hétérosexuel. Ça le dépassait.

« Pitié Ronald, serais-tu aussi aveugle que lui ? »

L'interpellé ne réagit pas à la question, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en sortit seulement lorsqu'il sentit une tape sur son épaule.

« Et bien, bon anniversaire Ron. » Déclara Blaise.

Avait-il déjà dit qu'il était foutu ? Oui, Ron était assurément foutu.

 **1er avril**

En grandissant avec Fred et George, Ron s'était toujours méfié du premier avril, même si depuis leur départ de Poudlard, il était moins vigilant. Cependant, il s'était tout sauf attendu à se faire piégier par une autre personne et encore moins par ses amis. D'autant plus que son esprit était occupé par l'approche des examens qu'il se devait de réussir pour espérer être formé par Ollivander. Alors qu'il prévoyait de s'effondrer sur son lit, ses amis l'interpellèrent dans la salle commune. Les septième et cinquième années étaient tous réunis, rapidement le préfet fronça les sourcils face à l'ambiance bien trop guillerette à son goût.

« Hé Ronald, il ne manquait plus que toi ! » L'interpella Daphné qui se partageait un fauteuil avec Pansy.

En s'approchant, les bouteilles d'alcool lui sautèrent aux yeux, il parcourut du regard la vingtaine de Serpentard présents.

« Je peux savoir d'où ça vient ?

\- La provenance n'a pas d'importance, on est là pour se détendre.

\- Pansy, les examens ne sont pas passés encore. Normalement, on fait ça après. » Remarqua le préfet tout en sachant que sa remarque serait inutile.

La jeune femme fit la sourde oreille, tout comme le reste des élèves. Il soupira et bien vite vaincu, il s'installa à côté de Theodore qui avait déjà son verre à la main.

« Eh bien, qu'avez-vous prévu ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'un cinquième année lui servait un verre.

« Action ou vérité.

\- Par Salazar, c'est encore pire que la dernière fois. »

Deux ans plus tôt, la soirée avait réussi à déraper qu'avec des vérités, l'ajout d'actions allait être un pur désastre. Assurément.

« Bien, je laisse la maîtresse de maison s'assurer du bon déroulement. » Reprit-il avec nonchalance.

Pansy eut un sourire qui n'assurait rien de bon alors qu'elle se levait, verre à la main. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Certes, les examens ne sont pas passés mais nous méritons tous une pause dans nos révisions. Cette fois, nous allons jouer à action et vérité et j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'il y a encore un dérivé du veritaserum dans vos verres. »

Certains, dont Ron, regardèrent suspicieusement leur verre. Du veritaserum, il fallait s'en douter. Il laissa le jeu débuter avec les plus jeunes, c'était on ne peut plus sage au niveau des actions : des duels de sorts en métamorphose pour déterminer le plus talentueux, un bras de fer entre un né-moldu et un sang-pur, une accolade entre deux élèves qui ne se supportaient pas. Les vérités étaient néanmoins plus incisives et osées. Les cinquièmes années supportaient visiblement peu le mélange d'alcool et de potion à la plus grande satisfaction des aînés.

« Pansy, action ou vérité ? » Demanda Millicent.

« Vérité. » Répondit-elle en sirotant une gorgée d'alcool.

« Avec qui tu veux le plus coucher ici ?

\- Daphné. »

Les plus jeunes s'esclaffèrent tandis que Daphné embrassait la joue de sa meilleure amie, loin d'être offensée par la vérité.

« Mais t'es lesbienne ? » Questionna un curieux.

« Là n'est pas la question. » Contourna la préfète qui posait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine.

Amusé, Ronald prit un air outré et lança à l'adresse de la brune :

« Tu commences déjà à me faire des infidélités ?

\- Qui sait ? Action ou vérité ? »

Le roux ne répondit pas tout de suite, Pansy était bien trop joueuse. Pour l'instant le jeu avait été clément, mais il pouvait compter sur la préfète pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Action ? »

Le sourire de la Serpentard ne le rassura pas.

« Tu dois te mettre torse nu jusqu'à la fin de la partie. »

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

« Si ce n'est que ça… » Marmonna-t-il.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il était à l'aise de s'exposer ainsi, mais en vérité, il s'était préparé à bien pire de la part de Pansy. Il devait seulement se convaincre que c'était comme lorsqu'il prenait sa douche à la fin des entraînements de Quidditch. Sauf qu'il y avait cette fois la gent féminine. Et des élèves ne faisant absolument pas partie de l'équipe. Il pouvait le faire. Mais la question était plutôt : pouvait-il le faire sans rougir ? C'était moins sûr.

Il défit néanmoins sa cravate et enleva sa chemise. Malgré tous ses efforts, il se dandina sur le sofa. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure.

« Pas mal le préfet. » Souligna une élève de cinquième année.

Certaines acquiescèrent alors que le sourire de Pansy s'élargissait.

« Ça travaille sévère. » Chuchota Blaise en assenant une claque sur le ventre de son ami.

Le roux rigola. Il articula dans son rire un « t'es con » et le jeu reprit. L'ambiance était détendue, quelque peu stupide, digne des Gryffondor bien que personne ne l'avouerait. Les élèves s'échauffaient un peu, deux Serpentard s'étaient embrassés tandis qu'un élève avait avoué avoir couché dans les endroits les plus improbables du château.

« Malfoy, action ou vérité ? » Demanda Theodore.

Visiblement ennuyé par le jeu, l'héritier répondit d'une voix traînante :

« Vérité.

\- Il prend tout le temps vérité… » Souligna un élève.

« Et bien action et fermez-là. » Rétorqua-t-il piqué à vif.

De toute manière, que pouvait-il craindre d'un camarade comme Nott ? Toujours effacé, tellement peu problématique. Sans aucun doute, il lui proposerait une action insipide.

« Assis toi sur les genoux de Ronald jusqu'à ton prochain tour. »

Pardon ?

Il y eut des éclats de rire, dont ceux de Pansy et Blaise. Ce dernier félicita Theodore de sa trouvaille.

« Objection. » Bredouilla le préfet qui devenait livide.

Malfoy n'était pas mieux, blanc comme un linge, les yeux agrandis.

« Hors de question. »

Theodore haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, et reprit :

« Pas grave. Réponds à la vérité alors : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire l'action ? »

Ronald avait retenu sa respiration depuis plusieurs secondes à présent, fébrile. Il était suspendu aux lèvres du blond.

« Parce que Weasel est… »

Le Serpentard s'interrompit, chercha ses mots mais il ravala finalement sa salive, résigné et agacé.

« Et merde. » Grogna-t-il en se levant de son siège pour traverser le cercle d'élèves.

Des sifflements se firent entendre, puis quelques applaudissements. Alors qu'il s'approchait, le préfet s'adossait le plus possible au sofa dans le but de fusionner avec. Figé, il se disait qu'il était impossible que Malfoy fasse vraiment le gage. Le blond s'arrêta devant lui, le toisant de sa hauteur, le visage impassible. Cependant, le regard fuyant de l'héritier traduisait son malaise.

« Theo, je vais te massacrer. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Tous les élèves présents les fixaient, se demandant très certainement si Malfoy allait réellement s'exécuter, Ron le premier. Alors il retint une nouvelle fois sa respiration lorsque son camarade se mit de dos pour effectivement s'asseoir.

Le préfet commença à paniquer. Encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le poids sur ses genoux. Le blond était rigide et il limitait les contacts au maximum en se plaçant à l'extrémité de ses cuisses.

« Tu sais Draco, tu n'es pas censé t'asseoir littéralement sur ses rotules. Prends tes aises sur ses cuisses. » Se moqua largement Pansy dont la remarque fut accueillie par des ricanements.

Le Serpentard bouillonnait, Ron pouvait le voir trembler de rage. Pourtant, il gigota et vint s'installer plus amplement sur le préfet. Il lui arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisse.

Ils étaient une vingtaine, le tour allait être particulièrement long. Ron avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres dans l'espoir d'oublier qu'il avait Malfoy _sur_ lui, attirant sur eux bien trop de regards moqueurs.

Alors les actions et les vérités reprirent en douceur, avec une lenteur exécrable. Le roux s'obstinait, lui, à boire son verre, qu'importe s'il y avait un dérivé de veritaserum dedans. Mais il était impossible d'ignorer la chaleur qui traversait son pantalon et se propageait le long de ses cuisses. Bien que torse-nu, il avait des bouffées de chaleur. Car ses fantasmes remontaient inévitablement en mémoire. Ce n'était pas forcément des fantasmes salaces, mais ce simple contact suffisait à lui retourner le ventre. Oui, il y avait trop d'ambiguïtés et de tensions entre eux, c'était ingérable.

« Passez-moi un verre, putain. »

La voix cassante de Malfoy le sortit de ses pensées. Une cinquième année lui tendit un verre remplit à ras bord. Sans un remerciement, il le but cul-sec de manière agressive.

« A combien s'élève la fortune de ta famille ? »

« Danse pendant une minute. »

« Faut-il réellement accueillir les nés-moldus à Poudlard ? »

« Comment tu réagirais si ton enfant était réparti à Gryffondor, ou pire, à Poufsouffle ? »

Voilà comment se déroulait le jeu et le préfet aurait préféré assister à quelque chose de plus oser pour se changer les idées. Son voisin de droite lui tapota l'épaule, il tourna la tête.

« Malfoy est torché. » Murmura Theodore.

Ron reporta son attention sur son fardeau, il ne pouvait pas constater, voyant l'élève seulement de dos. Pourtant, il pouvait voir que Malfoy avait perdu de sa rigidité, ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, contrairement à son voisin, c'était le visage rosi du blond et son regard devenu hagard par la boisson. Malfoy supportait mal l'alcool, c'était un fait.

Quelques élèves jouèrent et Ronald se fit l'étrange constatation que plus le jeu avançait, plus le blond semblait s'installer à ses aises sur ses cuisses. Il le voyait s'approcher consciemment ou inconsciemment de lui. Et face à ce constat, le roux hésitait entre scepticisme et amusement, le regard insistant de Pansy sur eux n'arrangeait rien. Il semblait lui hurler de faire quelque chose, de profiter de la situation.

Il pouvait facilement tirer avantage de la situation. Après tout, il avait déjà vu Malfoy éméché, sa langue se déliait facilement, à cela s'ajoutait la présence du veritaserum. Le préfet pourrait questionner facilement son camarade, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était immoral. « Tellement Gryffondor comme raisonnement… » Pensa-t-il. Serpentard ou non, il ne pouvait pas entièrement renier les principes éducatifs de sa famille. Le roux soupira.

Il décolla son dos du dossier pour se rapprocher de l'héritier qui ne prêta pas attention aux gigotements du préfet, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Ronald pouvait maintenant sentir la chemise du blond frotter contre son torse nu. Malfoy avait dû sentir le rapprochement, pourtant il continuait de regarder droit devant lui. Le préfet se rapprocha une dernière fois pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Ça va Malfoy ? »

Il était persuadé de l'avoir vu frissonner à sa question.

Prudemment, le blond avait tourné sa tête, juste un peu, vers lui pour lui répondre du bout des lèvres :

« Non. »

Et cette fois c'était Ronald qui avait frissonné tant la réponse avait été imprévisible. Il baissa les yeux aussi, incapable de soutenir le regard perçant et quelque peu perdu de son camarade.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il et face au silence, il reprit, « C'est à cause de l'action ? »

\- Oui et non. »

Peut-être que l'alcool et le veritaserum n'étaient finalement pas de trop pour extirper la vérité de la bouche de Malfoy.

« C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Toi Weasel. »

Ronald soupira, certaines choses n'étaient pas prêtes de changer.

« Tu aurais préféré t'asseoir sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. » Répondit avec lassitude le jeune homme.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'une chose le perturbait, Ron retint sa respiration.

« Ça ne te gêne pas alors ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'imagine que… » Débuta Malfoy, incertain, « ça fait du bien de recevoir un peu de contact. »

La réponse déstabilisa pour de bon le préfet. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ce genre de réponse. Peut-être qu'égocentriquement, il s'attendait à une réponse qui le flatte. Mais certainement pas ça.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, cette réponse faisait écho à ses propres insécurités d'enfant. Les peurs d'un petit garçon qui recherchait l'attention et les caresses de sa mère sans parvenir à en recevoir assez.

Malfoy avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une personne pour lui donner ce contact ? Le jeune héritier de cinq avait-il eu une mère pour l'enlacer à l'époque ?

À cet instant précis il projetait certainement ses propres craintes sur son camarade. Pourtant, lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, le roux passa un bras autour du corps du Serpentard tout en se glissant un peu plus contre le dos de ce dernier. Et cela, sans se montrer trop intrusif.

Sans un mot, Malfoy sembla se détendre.

 **15 juillet**

Les yeux cernés, Ron attendait fébrilement ses résultats, assis à la table de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé qui était à présent froide. Attendre ses résultats, lui était insupportable. En aucun cas il doutait d'échouer. Il réussirait sans le moindre doute, il restait à savoir avec quel niveau. Il nourrissait toujours l'espoir d'être pris sous l'aile d'Ollivander. Ce dernier ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il songerait à l'accepter s'il avait des notes acceptables ? À comprendre dans sa bouche, des notes excellentes. Le Serpentard ne s'imaginait pas s'orienter ailleurs, cela lui semblait impossible. Alors, il attendait sous le regard discret de sa mère qui préparait déjà le déjeuner. Debout depuis les premières heures, le roux se tenait telle une statue, figé par la concentration et l'appréhension.

Le bruit à la fenêtre le sortit de sa torpeur, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le salon. Un hibou patientait à la fenêtre, une lettre était accrochée à sa patte. Les mains tremblantes, Ron tenta difficilement de détacher ladite lettre, non sans jurer en sentant le volatile lui pincer les doigts.

« Par Salazar, je vais te brûler ! »

L'animal battit des ailes avec véhémence avant de s'envoler pour de bon. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la lettre et parcourut ses notes.

Molly finit par rejoindre son fils et ce fut avec ébahissement qu'elle le vit se précipiter dans les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de potions. La lettre avait été abandonnée sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha pour découvrir les résultats, à la lecture, son visage se mua dans une expression impressionnée.

 **Matières obligatoires**

Métamorphose - E

Sortilèges - O

Potions- O

Histoire de la magie - A

Défense contre les forces du Mal - E

Astronomie - E

Botanique - O

 **Options**

Soins aux créatures magiques - E

Étude des Runes - O

Son regard dévia vers l'escalier où son fils avait disparu. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

 **1er août**

Le Terrier était prêt à exploser tant les invités affluaient depuis le début de l'après-midi. C'était chaotique, un mélange de rires et de sanglots, un mélange d'anglais et de français de toute part. Aujourd'hui, le premier fils Weasley allait se marier. Après des mois d'organisation, le jour de la cérémonie était bel et bien arrivé. Le Terrier et le terrain alentour s'étaient métamorphosés pour accueillir une centaine d'invités. L'ambiance était pour le moins champêtre et chic. Ce chic à la Française que les Delacour avaient exigé, étant ceux qui finançaient le mariage, ils avaient fait la majorité des choix décoratifs. Tout était fleuri, lumineux, chaleureux et cela semblait émerveiller plus d'un.

La famille était au complète, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, Charlie était présent, tout vêtu de blanc. Certains, dont Ron, avaient pouffé lorsque Fred avait sifflé le passage de leur frère aîné. Par la suite, avec une émotion palpable, l'assemblée avait assisté aux échanges de vœux. Malgré son animosité envers son frère, le Serpentard avait été quelque peu ému bien que son visage était resté impassible.

Et sur la piste de danse, il avait dansé avec Pansy. Elle était belle dans sa robe fluide fleurie d'un vert pâle. Mais le couple ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Bill et Fleur dont la simple vue faisait pleurer de joie Molly.

 **8 août**

Est-ce que Ron avait supplié Ollivander de le former après lui avoir montré ses résultats d'examens ? Certainement. Et c'était indéniablement une technique indigne de sa maison, mais cela, aucun Serpentard ne l'apprendrait. Le vieux marchand l'avait une nouvelle fois examiné sous toutes les coutures après avoir lu le bulletin. Il avait été silencieux durant de longues minutes, se contentant d'émettre quelques « hum » sceptiques qui avaient donné des sueurs froides au Serpentard. Ce dernier était prêt à tout pour avoir les faveurs de l'homme. Il avait tout misé sur une hypothétique formation qu'il n'était pas certain d'obtenir.

Alors, quand l'ancien Serdaigle avait daigné de lui offrir une période d'essai, Ron s'était répandu en compliments.

Et après trois semaines de formation, Ron avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que tous les Serdaigle n'étaient pas conciliants et pédagogues. Ollivander cachait sous ses rides et sous son expérience, un esprit tyrannique, exigeant, perfectionniste. Un simple regard, un simple mot parvenait à déstabiliser le Serpentard. Le roux ne pourrait plus jamais se moquer, même légèrement, de la maison bleu et bronze sans songer à ce vieil homme.

Ronald le respectait tellement, et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la boutique, il voyait des décennies de durs labeurs. C'était un homme aux mains rustres, d'artisan, qui cachait un puits de savoirs incroyables. N'était-ce pas l'homme qui donnait naissance à la magie de chaque sorcier après tout ? Le jeune homme admirait Ollivander. Il voulait connaître les moindres secrets de la fabrication des baguettes magiques.

Ollivander était aussi un bourreau du travail, il s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Le marchand ne comptait pas le former en douceur. L'homme donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais le temps de s'occuper de lui, comme si cette formation n'était qu'une passade à laquelle il ne pouvait pas consacrer trop d'énergie. Mais en étant observateur, Ron avait cerné le personnage. S'il avait une question, le vieil homme se dévoilait pédagogue et lui offrait toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Mais le savoir avait un prix, le Serpentard allait devoir travailler comme un forcené dans les années à venir. En moins d'un mois, il était déjà épuisé. Il devinait facilement qu'Ollivander le mettait à l'épreuve pour le décourager.

Ainsi, Ron avait découvert de nombreuses tâches ingrates qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées. Comme le jour où l'homme lui avait demandé de transporter sur son dos du bois. Pourquoi ne pas simplement réduire le bois destiné à la fabrication des baguettes ? L'artisan lui avait expliqué qu'utiliser des sortilèges pouvait interférer avec les propriétés magiques du matériel et qu'il fallait ainsi le laisser brut. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité, alors il avait porté des kilos de bois encombrants.

Il avait écopé de nombreuses échardes aussi. Non pas qu'Ollivander lui permettait de sculpter des baguettes, non, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il aurait l'occasion… Non, Ron avait pour mission de dégrossir les branches de bois, couper les parties inutilisables, faire du stockage dans l'arrière-boutique en étiquetant absolument tout. Il s'était familiarisé vaguement avec les outils de menuiserie.

En rentrant le soir au Terrier, il était épuisé, il retirait silencieusement ses échardes, la tête pleine de nouvelles connaissances.

Et lorsque son père le questionnait avec intérêt sur cette formation inédite et intrigante, le regard de Ronald s'illuminait malgré sa voix mesurée et calme. Si bien que même Ginny ne parvenait pas à rester aussi insensible qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître. Après tout, la fabrication des baguettes était fascinante.

De son côté, Molly restait en retrait, toujours incapable de jongler avec tous les événements survenus cette année. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer tous ces projets qui avaient germé cette année.

 **30 août**

Ronald Weasley regardait anxieusement Charlie qui lui souriait calmement, à côté, se tenait Daphné, droite, élégante comme toujours. Et lui, lui, pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade. Il faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Tantôt, il regardait son aîné pour puiser du courage tantôt, il se focalisait sur l'orchestre dont les mélodies emplissaient la vaste salle de réception. En dehors de la musique, il y avait un silence de mort, pas même des murmures. L'ambiance était glaciale dans un lieu pourtant fastueux.

Il allait se marier dans quelques minutes. Lui, le dernier fils Weasley, le paria de toute une famille, un Serpentard qui allait réactiver de vieilles traditions rejetées.

Le piano s'arrêta, seuls les violons continuaient de jouer dans un air quelque peu lugubre, alors, il sut que Pansy allait arriver. Il planta une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Charlie, ce dernier était toujours là, souriant légèrement. Ron n'avait besoin que de lui aujourd'hui pour le soutenir. L'aîné l'avait déjà largement encouragé depuis la veille, lui assurant tout son soutien, quoiqu'il fasse.

« Tu me jures que tu ne me détestes pas ? » Avait demandé Ron avec la voix apeurée d'un enfant.

« Tu n'as tué personne, non ? Où est le problème de vouloir tracer son propre chemin ? Je t'aime Ronnie. Tu sais que je serai toujours là ? »

Le Serpentard avait lâché quelques larmes. Charlie était le seul à le voir comme une personne à part entière. En présence de son frère, Ron avait l'impression d'avoir de la valeur, d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était. Et comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, le futur marié s'était enfouit dans l'étreinte protectrice de son frère. Peut-être qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour cela, mais c'était d'un naturel déconcertant.

Pansy arriva à ses côtés, fébrile, il la découvrit dans sa robe de cérémonie. Il ne put dissimuler un sourire.

« Tu es magnifique.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu l'es vraiment. » Insista-t-il.

Il vit bien malgré tout, les lèvres de son épouse tressaillirent au compliment sincère. Elle pouvait feindre la plus grande confiance, Ronald avait appris toutes les insécurités de son amie. À ses yeux, la femme était véritablement sublime dans sa robe émeraude sophistiquée qui valait une fortune avec ses matériaux nobles, ses dentelles et ses broderies d'or. La tenue du roux était assortie, bien entendu, cependant il doutait avoir autant de charisme dedans.

L'homme de cérémonie débuta un discours pompeux, plein de convenances qui ne faisaient sens qu'aux familles traditionnelles. Les époux avaient échangé par la suite leurs vœux, s'assurant du maintien du prestige et de la lignée de leurs noms. À cet instant, Ronald était certain que toute sa famille grinçait des dents.

Ils avaient échangé les anneaux et signé le contrat, et, lorsque les formalités furent enfin achevées, le Serpentard vint embrasser sur la joue Pansy, sous les applaudissements polis de l'assemblée.

Deux mariages, deux ambiances bien distinctes. Mais ils l'avaient fait.

X

Comme pour le mariage de Bill, il y avait des buffets répartis dans la large salle de réception, à la nuance près qu'il n'y avait pas des sandwichs ou des tartes mais des bouchées et des desserts gastronomiques confectionnés par les meilleurs cuisiniers. Le tout payé par les Parkinson, il en était de même pour la tenue de mariage de Ron. Cependant le couple ne s'était pas arrêté là, ils avaient financé toutes les robes de la famille Weasley : des parents, aux enfants et compagnes. Ce geste avait presque provoqué un incident diplomatique.

Il fallait être bête pour croire que ce n'était qu'un geste généreux, c'était avant tout pour que les Weasley ne fassent pas honte en se présentant avec des vêtements au rabais. L'ensemble des familles nobles et influentes d'Angleterre étaient conviées. Il fallait garantir une certaine image.

Bien évidemment, une partie de sa famille s'était offusquée et avait refusé. Cette mascarade allait à l'encontre de leurs principes. Molly avait menacé de ne pas venir. Une menace qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir, il s'agissait tout de même de son fils et elle ne pouvait se résoudre d'être absente.

Tout le monde était présent finalement, certes, mais les cœurs n'y étaient pas. Même Fred et George avaient perdu leur humour. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas et Ron en était conscient. Il était conscient qu'il y avait des anciens partisans de Voldemort, certains étaient d'anciens mangemorts. La guerre était présente dans l'esprit des plus âgés et Ron ne pouvait pas demander à ses parents d'en faire abstraction.

La guerre avait marqué tout le monde et le roux ne se permettrait jamais de demander à ses parents de passer outre cette période sombre.

Les familles respectives des mariés avaient échangé le strict nécessaire avant de se séparer. Les Weasley restant uniquement ensemble, et là encore, Ron le comprenait parfaitement. Ce dernier, aux côtés de Pansy, allait parler à chaque invité avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. C'était fastidieux mais après deux bonnes heures de bienséance, ils purent retrouver des figures plus familières. Notamment Blaise qui était en pleine discussion avec sa mère et le professeur Snape qui faisait partie des invités.

Dès que la femme le vit, elle lui flanqua une bise enthousiaste sur la joue, le félicitant vivement, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la retenue ambiante.

« Ronald chéri ! Regarde-toi comme tu es sublime, quel homme. »

Elle fit une bise plus convenue à la jeune femme qui la salua.

« Mamé, toujours un plaisir de vous voir. » Puis à l'adresse de l'homme, « Professeur, c'est agréable de vous revoir.

\- Vous pouvez vous passer du 'professeur' à présent. Félicitations à vous deux, j'ai d'ailleurs appris pour votre formation auprès d'Ollivander. Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de créer la surprise, c'est pour le moins épatant. »

Ronald rougit faiblement aux compliments et le remercia vivement.

« De même pour vous, j'ai appris que vous avez débuté une formation en médicomagie. » Reprit le Serpentard, ce à quoi Pansy hocha la tête, « Votre projet d'étude en a surpris plus d'un, ça a fait scandale auprès de l'administration.

\- J'imagine bien que c'est innovant en effet.

\- Est-ce vrai que vous voulez mélanger la médecine moldue et magique pour permettre aux femmes de tomber enceintes ? Que pensez-vous de la procréation médicalement assistée des moldus ? »

Ronald oubliait bien trop facilement que Mamé Zabini était familière au monde moldu, lui, il était perdu avec tous ces termes méconnus.

« C'est justement au cœur de mon projet d'étude, il reste à voir s'il est viable ici.

\- Je pourrais vous aider si vous le permettez. »

Pansy accepta et s'étendit davantage sur son projet.

« Laissons les potionistes ensembles, veux–tu… » Chuchota Blaise près de lui.

Ron s'excusa auprès de ses invités et s'écarta avec son meilleur ami. Ils retrouvèrent Theodore qui était accompagné de Magda. Nettement plus détendu en leur présence, Ron se montra moins guindé et se permit même de grignoter pour la première fois quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas à serrer les mains d'inconnus.

« La réception est sympathique. » Déclara Theodore.

Le roux leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

« Sincèrement, l'ambiance est correcte. Généralement c'est à mourir d'ennui.

\- J'oubliais que tu étais un vétéran en matière de soirées mondaines.

\- Les Parkinson prennent ce mariage étonnamment bien.

\- Je suis le premier à être surpris. » Consentit le marié.

Il doutait néanmoins de tisser un jour de bonnes relations avec ses beaux-parents. C'était avant tout un mariage d'intérêts, juste un moyen de redorer un nom traîné dans la boue suite à la guerre.

« Pansy est satisfaite sans le moindre doute, et dire qu'elle t'insultait de tous les noms il y a quelques années…

\- Qui ne serait pas content d'échapper à Crabbe ? » Souligna le brun alors que l'air de musique changeait, « Je vous laisse. »

Sur ce, Theodore se saisit de la main de sa compagne et l'emmena danser sous le regard presque attendri de ses camarades.

« Il est sacrément amoureux lui. » Ricana sans méchanceté le noir, « Tu crois que je peux me présenter sans risque à ta famille ou ta mère va me sauter à la gorge ?

\- Te présenter à ma famille ou te présenter à Charlie ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? »

Blaise grogna sous le regard taquin de son ami.

« Sa tenue le met en valeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler de dragons, ce sera une réussite mais ne le brusque pas trop… »

Mais le Serpentard s'était déjà écarté pour se diriger vers les Weasley. Ronald lui aurait bien dit qu'il ne devait rien attendre de son frère, mais pouvait-il décemment exposer la sexualité de son frère sans son accord ? Le marié soupira et se saisit d'un verre d'alcool, sans doute le seul qu'il aurait de la soirée, lorsqu'un serveur s'approcha.

Il regarda Theodore et Magda en train de danser pendant une longue minute, puis son regard dévia sur sa famille, plus loin. Les Weasley restaient groupés dans le territoire ennemi, le seul intrus étant Blaise qui avait infiltré le groupe pour parler à son frère.

Quelqu'un avait-il pleuré de joie en le voyant se marier ? Quelqu'un avait-il était ému aujourd'hui en le voyant devenir un peu plus adulte ? Il en doutait. Toute sa famille était présente mais il se sentait seul, là, dans cette vaste salle. Le mariage marquait un tournant dans une vie, c'était un événement marquant qui devait être célébré. Ron avait davantage l'impression que son mariage était insignifiant et qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre valeur.

De l'autre côté de la salle se tenaient les Malfoy et les sœurs Greengrass. Rigide et le visage impassible, Draco donnait l'air d'être absent. Ron se pinça les lèvres. Comme toujours ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris, depuis avril, Ron avait essayé de parler avec son camarade. En vain. Ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était, clamant qu'il avait tout oublié, insultant par la même occasion Ron.

Le roux avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de l'héritier, que c'était peine perdue. Alors, il n'avait plus cherché à discuter avec son camarade durant le reste de l'année.

Pourtant, il restait obsédé par le blond, c'était plus fort que lui. Car à présent, dès qu'il voyait Malfoy, sa solitude lui sautait aux yeux, cette solitude qui était déjà là lors de leur première année à Poudlard.

« Alors tu rêvasses ? »

Surpris, il regarda Pansy qui était de retour.

« Tu viens prendre les photos de mariage ? »

Il hocha la tête :

« Je suis présentable ?

\- Tu es plutôt beau aujourd'hui. » Le complimenta à moitié sa femme qui lui faisait signe de la suivre.

Amusé, Ronald se fit la réflexion que son mariage avait du sens pour eux deux, c'était ce qui importait le plus. Qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser les autres, ils traçaient leur chemin.

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux dans la direction de Malfoy, il fut déstabilisé en surprenant ce dernier en train de le fixer.

* * *

 **Note** : Je m'excuse vraiment pour mon absence et si vous avez cru que j'avais abandonné cette histoire, à vrai dire il n'y avait pas une semaine sans que je ne pense à cette histoire, à Ron à Serpentard etc. J'imagine que certains doivent se dire "Pourquoi elle parle d'absence alors qu'elle poste plein d'histoires sur un autre fandom ?" C'est une question légitime qui laisse penser que j'ai quitté le fandom d'Harry Potter pour écrire sur TMR.

J'ai été particulièrement malade ces deux dernières années et j'étais tout simplement incapable d'écrire cette histoire. Et là encore, vous allez dire "Pourtant elle a posté d'autres histoires". Certains curieux qui auraient lu les fictions de l'autre fandom l'auront peut-être deviné, mais je suis en dépression (sujet principal de mes autres fictions). Je n'étais pas en état d'écrire sur Ron et je reste encore insatisfaite de ce chapitre. Cependant, me sentant mieux actuellement (sans pourtant être guérie) j'ai repris la rédaction et j'espère la finir car j'ai tout de même de nombreuses idées que je veux vraiment exploiter pour cette histoire.

Concernant la suite, il reste théoriquement deux chapitres où nous suivront Ron dans sa vie adulte. Cependant, je pense en faire quatre. Pas de panique, la taille restera inchangée, je vais diviser par deux la taille des chapitres pour limiter l'attente. Les chapitres feront donc entre 3 000 et 5 000 mots.

Une nouvelle fois, je suis sincèrement désolée et j'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite et j'espère y parvenir.

Merci, et sur ce,

Enjoy.


End file.
